


Under Celestial Wings

by NamikazeKamui



Series: Archangel!Harry Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Harry Potter is Mikhail Ivanov, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Archangel Mikhail, Beta Reader: ShadowStalker_797, Civil War Team Iron Man, Cold and aloof but nice Mikhail, I am biass, I am team Iron Man, M/M, Mikhail dislikes Steve Rogers, Not Steve Friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Out of Character, Possessive Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark does not forgive, Tony Stark has a new team, androgynous Mikhail, model prime armour, protective Mikhail Ivanov, sue me, writer isn't english native speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikazeKamui/pseuds/NamikazeKamui
Summary: No one, except his close friends, who knows about his relationship with another man and the reason he hides the man’s existence is to make sure SHIELD does not try to make him a member of the Avengers. However, in the end, the man’s existence comes to the open after the disaster that happened in Siberia. What kind of change that will happen with his significant other stands beside him from now on?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> ShadowStalker_797 now is my beta reader for my previous chapters...
> 
> Mikhail Ivanov is not an OC; he is AU HP. He uses that name after he found out what he really was and after he found everything that he knew in his life is a lie.
> 
> Tony Stark in this story is the combination of MCU and Earth-616. He has the amber eyes of MCU and height (6’1 feet or 182 cm) of Earth-616.

**ONE**

000

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Avengers, and some other fandom in this story for they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, betrayal, bashing, blood, violence, reincarnation, Mikhail is AU HP, androgynous Mikhail, archangel Mikhail, cold and aloof but nice Mikhail, Mikhail dislikes Steve, especially after AOU and CW, not Steve friendly, ever, Civil War Team Iron Man, one-sided Steve/Tony attraction, Tony has a heart, Tony does not forgive, Tony has a new team, protective Tony, possessive Tony, BAMF Tony, bleeding edge armour, alive Potters, OC is Mikhail’s brother, sticky, Mpreg, and maybe more later.

000

000

Beta Reader: ShadowStalker_797

000

He really did not understand how everything had happened. All that he wanted to do was to make sure his friends… no… his former friends and teammates had been safe from harm, nothing more than that. So then the question was why? Why they treated him like he was their enemy? They had to have known that he would never purposely do anything to hurt them. Why had the Captain kept such secret from him for years when he was the one that always told him to never keep secrets from the team?

How hypocritical that man was.

He chuckled bitterly and closed his eyes in pain. He should have listened to his lover’s warning about the team from when the young man had first met them, disguised as a Stark Industries Photographer. With whom and what his lover was, he should have listened better to what the young man had to say. He should have kept some distance from his former teammates, even after they had fully became a team. Maybe if he had done that, this painful event would never have happened.

While he was trying to find a way to reach out and contact the others, a memory came to him.

_“Anthony…” a young man, no older than twenty years old, with shaggy black hair and icy blue eyes looked at him._

_He looked at his love and arched his eyebrow. “Yes, Mikhail?” he asked the young man._

_The young man said nothing for a while before he let out a small sigh. “… Anthony, if someday you find yourself in dire trouble and you are unable to contact the others… I want you to pray to me…” he told the man._

_He looked at his lover and nodded. “I promise you that I’ll pray to you if I’m in trouble and have no other way out,” he told the young man._

Realization came to him after he remembered that particular memory. ‘I can still be saved…’ Dark sports began to appear within his sight. ‘… I need to pray to him…’ with the last of his strength, Tony prayed to his lover.

000

Meanwhile, in a secluded area of the National Park in South Africa, we found a young man, no older than twenty years old, with shaggy black hair, icy blue eyes and a pair of black framed glasses, capturing images of a female leopard with her two cubs.

The young man blinked behind the lens when the leopard cubs spotted his presence and began to approach him. He knew the cubs approached him out of curiosity; they wanted to know what he really was. He did nothing as the first cub started sniffing his camera lens while the second one went to climb on his back.

Without saying anything, the young man waved his hand slightly. His camera began to float above, taking pictures of him and the leopard cubs. He glanced to the side to see what their mother was doing and found she was watching them. He knew the reason why the mother did not attack him for being so near her cubs was because she sensed something different about him.

Before long, the fun between him and the cubs came to an end when he received a prayer from his boyfriend. Upon hearing the prayer he immediately felt concern for his lover. His partner would never pray to him unless it was an emergency and was unable to handle things himself. So to hear his lover praying to him was rather unnerving. He needed to go and find out what had happened.

So with that in mind, the young man gently gave the cubs back to their mother and began to put all of his photography equipments into his personal pocket dimension before then teleporting to where his boyfriend was. The moment he appeared in the vicinity of where his boyfriend was, he was surprised to see that he was currently in what appeared to be an abandoned but still functional facility somewhere within Siberia.

Why was his boyfriend in this place?

He was snapped out of his inner musings when he saw a group of armed men entering the facility. Even from where he was standing in the shadows, he was able to recognize the organization that the men were with. They were with the organization that was part of the Nazis during WWII… Hydra.

If they were here at the same time as him, which meant it was possible these men were looking to kidnap his lover and remove him to one of their facilities. He was not sure why they might want his boyfriend, but he knew that he would never allow them to touch a single hair on his lover’s head.

“Hurry up, the boss wants us to take Iron Man back to the base!” huffed out one of the men.

The young man pulled his long red scarf up across his nose and mouth in order to conceal his identity from them. Once he was sure that his scarf was secure, he stepped forward revealing his presence to the group of men.

“I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that…” the young man clasped his hands behind his back as the men quickly swung around towards him. “That man is rather important to me so I would prefer that he stays with me.”

“Who are you?” demanded one of the men, and from the way he was dressed, to the way he held himself, the young man concluded that this man was the leader of the group.

He looked at the man with his piercing icy blue eyes. “I do not think any of you have the right to know who I am…” he tilted his head to the side. “So… could you go away now? I need to bring him somewhere so that his wounds can be treated…”

The leader called for his men to aim their weapons at the young man with icy blue eyes. “You have no power over us to give commands…” he sneered.

The young man sighed as he looked at the men without saying a word. He stayed silent only for a moment before in the blink of an eye leaping into action. He dashed towards the men as he summoned his sword to slice through their weapons and then multiple to each, rendering them immobile. Once he was certain that they were all incapacitated he headed for his lover.

Upon seeing the damage to the exterior of his lover’s armour he knew that something horrible must had taken place. He did not know what it was but he promised to find out and then punished whoever was responsible for putting his lover in this condition.

Ignoring the pained groans coming from the men behind him, he quickly pulled out his Stark phone from one of his back pockets and pressed the button that would connect him with the AI butler that his boyfriend had created.

“Mr. Ivanov? Is that you, sir?’ the familiar voice of JARVIS spilled from the phone.

“Yes, it is me…” he looked down at his unconscious boyfriend. “JARVIS, please inform Colonel James Rhodes that I am taking Anthony to the hospital.”

“You have found Mr. Stark?” relief could be heard from JARVIS’ voice. “Thank you for locating him, Mr. Ivanov. I tried to aide Vision in finding sir, but the communication between me and the suit was disconnected.”

“The armour is heavily damaged. I think that is probably why you were unable to make contact with Anthony…” he explained to JARVIS.

“I will inform Colonel Rhodes that you have found sir and are taking him to the private hospital he usually goes to upon being injured.”

“Thank you, JARVIS…” he closed the connection with the AI and looked down at his unconscious lover. “Do not worry, everything is going to be alright.” His icy blue eyes started glowing, “I will make sure of it…” upon that promise he gently lifted Tony, armour and all, into his arms and proceeded to teleport to the hospital, leaving the wounded Hydra agents to fend for themselves in the freezing climate of Siberia.

000

Once the young man arrived in the hospital, he called out for help. Upon seeing the condition that Tony was in, he was directed to lay Tony on a stretcher. The nurses began to wheel him straight to the emergency room. When the young man attempted to follow he wa told that he would need to wait in the waiting area and that they would take care of Tony. His initial reaction was to protest but stopped when he realized that he would only be disrupting the doctors and staff. With a firm nod he went to the waiting room and sat down to await any news the doctor would bring about Tony’s condition.

‘What really happened to you in that place, Anthony?’ thought the young man with a slight frown. ‘You told me before I went to South Africa that everything would be alright, but then you prayed to me… and then when I found you…’ He rested his forehead against his clasped hands. He did not want to know why this incident happened in the first place. All that he wanted to know was who had the nerve to hurt his lover like this. He knew that Anthony’s armour was very strong and did not damage easily. So to see it damaged like that made him realized that whoever or whatever had done it had been up close in his lover’s personal space.

He hoped that Tony would be alright even with the amount of damage done to the armour. He did not want to even think of a life where that man was no there with him. It would be like his first life, where he was forced to stand at the top, alone, without someone there with him. It was… very lonely and he never wanted to feel that kind of emotion again. It was too painful.

“Mikhail?”

His dark thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of Tony’s CEO and friend, Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts. He turned to the right as he stood, only to see her coming towards him with Happy Hogan and James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes in a… wheelchair?

What had happened here during his brief time in South Africa?

“Mikhail… how… how is Tony?” asked Pepper as she neared the young man.

Mikhail paused before answering as he looked down the hallway they had wheeled Tony don, with his hands clasped behind his back. “… I do not know…” he replied. “… They are still treating him…”

“… I see…” Pepper closed her eyes.

“What happened while I was working in South Africa, Virginia?” Mikhail turned back to face Pepper as he asked the question that had been running through his mind from the moment he had heard Tony’s prayer.

It was Rhodey who decided to inform Mikhail of what all had taken place. “The UN set about creating what they called the Sokovia Accords. It sets guide lines for superheroes like the Avengers. It was supposed by 117 counties that wanting a solution to the fact that said superheroes were illegally crossing borders to chase their targets, often with little thought to the destruction their fights brought upon the areas they passed through.”

Mikhail tilted his head at Rhodey’s explanation. He did not think that the UN was wrong in trying to create these Accords, but the question he really wanted to know, was how this tied in with what happened to Tony?

“I do not see the connection between the Accords and what happened to Anthony,” Mikhail told Rhodey.

Rhodey looked up at Mikhail. “Captain America, or rather Rogers, did not want to sign the Accords. He told Tony that the government was using the Accords as a way to tie down the Avenger and limit how much they would be able to protect the people.”

Mikhail tilted his head to the side. “What government? The United Nations is an intergovernmental organization to promote international co-operation. It is composed primarily of sovereign states or other intergovernmental organizations…” he looked at Rhodey. “… Did no one ever teach Rogers about that?”

“From my observations, Rogers didn’t see that kind of learning as important,” Rhodey told Mikhail. “I know Tony continuously tried to teach the man about all the important things that took place around the world from the day he was trapped in the ice up until the present day.”

Mikhail still remembered all the complaints that his lover had confided in him about how Rogers ignored his attempts to teach him about all the important things that had happened in the world. Rogers continued to think like a man from the 30’s despite Tony’s attempts. “He is a very stubborn man who refused to compromise on things.”

Pepper looked at Mikhail. She knew that even though Mikhail may look indifferent to what was going on; he really loved Tony and would do anything for the man. So with that in mind, she then proceeded to tell Mikhail one thing that she knew would make the young man despised Rogers more.

“Did you know, Mikhail, that Rogers didn’t let Tony attend Peggy Carter’s funeral?” asked Pepper.

And she was not disappointed, right after she finished the sentence; Mikhail’s icy blue eyes started glowing with a menacing, unearthly light.

“… I see…” said Mikhail slowly. To hear that man dared to stop Tony from going to his own godmother’s funeral made the young ma lower his opinion of Rogers even further.

Rhodey looked at Happy; he knew the reason why Pepper had told Mikhail that particular piece of information. The young man really cared about what happened to Tony, even if he did not outwardly show it. So with Pepper’s information about Tony being forbid to attend his godmother’s funeral, Rogers had just been placed into the lost of the people Mikhail disliked, and for Rhodey that was a good thing. Those bastards needed to realize that Tony had someone powerful that would always be there to protect him from harm if he needed it.

Four hours later the doctor walked into the waiting area. Mikhail and the others looked towards the doctor with varying expressions as they waited to hear how Tony was.

“It’s a very good thing you got to Mr. Stark and transported him immediately…” the doctor informed Mikhail and the others. “Not only did he have the beginning stage of hypothermia, but he also has multiple broken ribs, a couple of which punctured his lungs. If you were late even for a second, Mr. Stark would have been dead.”

Pepper looked towards the doctor, her voice trembling as she asked, “Will he be alright?”

“Mr. Stark is in a coma right now… I’m sorry…” the doctor finished off.

Pepper looked like she was ready to cry when she heard that Tony was in a coma but fortunately Happy was there to keep her calm. Rhodey tightened his fists at the information and started to curse Rogers under his breath. Mikhail looked indifferent at the information but deep inside he vowed to make sure Rogers paid for what he had done to Tony.

“Where is Anthony now?” Mikhail asked the doctor.

“Mr. Stark is in the ICU right now,” when the young man went to head for the ICU, the doctor tried to stop him. “Wait! Where are you going?” he demanded.

Mikhail looked at the doctor with glowing eyes. “I am going to save him…” after that he continued walking to the room where Tony was.

The doctor looked at Pepper. “Is he an inhuman?” he asked her.

Pepper tilted her head slightly and said with a smile, “You could say that…”

000

The beeping sound of the machines welcomed Mikhail when he stepped inside Tony’s room. He ignored the sound as he came to stand beside the bed. He was so pale. Mikhail balled his right hand into a fist behind his back when he took in his lover’s condition without the armour blocking the view.

“They dare to do this to you…” whispered Mikhail coldly. “You had given them everything; food, a place to live, anything that they needed, but in the end they still stabbed you in the back.” gently he brushed the man’s left cheek with the back of his fingers.

One thing that Mikhail hated the most in his life, both past and present, was betrayal. Especially from the people that were supposed to be family or friends. It was something that he wished Tony would never have to experience but in the end he had.

“I promise from now on I will stay with you, Anthony…” he kissed the man’s forehead. “I will be there for you when you try to protect the innocent… I promise you that…”

With a sigh Mikhail straightened himself and raised his right hand. Soon a small blue sphere materialized above his palm. He briefly looked at the small ball before gently transferring it into Tony’s body. He would make sure that his lover was in peak condition in order to do what he needed to do from now on.

“It is alright, Anthony…” he brushed the man’s hair. “You are not alone…”

000

Tbc…

000

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... Thank you... Thank you for all your supports... I really need it... thank you...
> 
> You are right, this is my story and I write anything especially because this is one of my AU stories.
> 
> One more time, THANK YOU!!!

**TWO**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

A month later we found Tony Stark’s lover, whose name was Mikhail Ivanov and one of the world famous wildlife photographers, standing in front of the windows in the living room in Stark Mansion in Manhattan, New York with his hands clasped behind his back.

Thanked to his decision, which was putting a small flicker of his grace into Tony’s body, all the wounds the man had would heal without any traces and he would back into his peak condition after woke up from his coma. The reason why Mikhail did that was to make sure Tony could do whatever he needed to do without any difficulties like in the past.

Mikhail gazed at the garden outside the mansion and remembered what Pepper and the others told him about the event that happened here when he was in South Africa. He knew the only way to make sure that kind of tragedy never happened again was to never welcome the Renegades back, even if the US government decided to forgive them. There was no way he would let those imbeciles went near his lover, only to hurt him again. He would never allow it!

He clenched his fist when the thought of those imbeciles hurt his lover again came into his mind. He had promised not only to himself, but to Tony too, that he would be there to help and protect the man from harm. It was true he was not there for the man when the event of Ultron and Civil War happened, but now with him here, he would stand beside his lover to protect him from anything or anyone that wanted to hurt him.

Mikhail shook his head to dismiss the though and then went back to the bar so he could take a swig of vodka to calm his nerves. He did not remember since when he decided that vodka was his favourite alcoholic beverage, maybe it was from the day he took a first sip of it back when he arrived to this universe, the home universe of his past life. Another reason why he liked this alcoholic beverage was its mild, neutral, and almost non-existence flavour.

While drinking his vodka, Mikhail slowly started to remember the universe where he loved after he was reborn as a baby named Harry Potter. His first few years were good and nice because he had something he never had in his past life as an Archangel, a childhood. However, when his age was three years old, everything changed drastically for him from that day.

His family died in the hands of Voldemort and that not only made him the only survivor but the child that had been prophesied to defeat Voldemort in the future. A very good and sad story among people of magical world if only it was not a LIE.

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of his right fist. He called his past life was a lie because his family never died in the first place for they hid themselves with his younger brother, leaving him with those hateful and abusive people. Then he found the reason why they did that without any regards to his safety was because they thought his younger brother was the ‘Real’ prophecy child.

‘… If that was not painful, to hear that I was the ‘sacrifice’ for the power transfer ritual was devastating...’ he closed his eyes. ‘… My life did not have any worth in their eyes…’

So, it was not strange if he prayed to any powerful beings out there to take him away from the people that only going to use him. He never thought his prayer was answered for his magic sent him to the place where his past life hid his power before went to reborn as human.

He clenched his right hand into a fist. With taking back his past life’s power, he changed from being a human to be a supernatural creature that was known as an angel and with who he was in his past life; he was not a normal angel but an Archangel.

After he got his power and memory back, he changed his appearance so no one would realize that he, previously, was a human named Harry Potter. He even changed his eyes from green to icy blue because he did not want to have anything from his former parents, even if people always told him that his green eyes were beautiful. How could he see his green eyes every day if they were only going to make him remembered the people that only saw him as a ‘sacrifice’ not a human being?

The answer was he could not. He could not do it and that was why he changed their colour.

He did not stop there. After he changed his appearance, he too changed his name from Harry Potter to a Russian version of his past life’s name. That was what last in his to-do-list to stop living in the past and embraced a new life that far from the people that only wanted to use him as their tool.

A small gentle smile appeared on his face when he remembered the time he met his lover. That was two years after he arrived in this universe, which was the home of his past life, and worked as wildlife photographer. He met the man when he was drunk shitless and some people wanted to mug him. When Mikhail spotted the crime, he could not stay silent and went to help the man from those muggers.

Of course he never thought that man would remember the event and searched for him. At first Mikhail did not want to have anything with the man, not because what the news told them about Anthony ‘Tony’ Edward Stark and not because of his status as the Merchant of Death. No… the reason why he did not want to have anything with the man was because he wanted to be left alone at that time.

‘… But you are one stubborn man, Anthony…’ thought Mikhail. ‘… You continuously invaded my life and at that time, it was only because you were good person that I did not use my power to make you stop…’

In the end, he gave in and welcomed the man into his life. Of course for the first three years he and Tony was only friend, nothing more than that. Then after fighting a Russian man named Ivan Vanko and got a new element for Tony’s arc reactor, the said man decided to take him on a date and from that day they were in a romantic relationship.

The reason why SHIELD and the Avengers never know about their relationship was because every time he and Tony went on dates, he used his power to create an illusion around them so no one would realize it was them. Not only that, JARVIS always kept watch on the news and deleted everything that would point Mikhail as Tony’s significant other.

Tony kept him hidden from everyone was not because he felt ashamed with their relationship, he did that because he did not want the press wrote bad things about him, without care if it was true or not. That was not the only reason; the other reason was because Tony did not want SHIELD made him their agent.

With another sigh he finished his drink and put the glass into the sink so he could clean it later. He went to one of the dining chairs to take his long red scarf and put it around his neck. After he was sure he was ready, Mikhail teleported to the hospital where his lover being treated by SI’s trusted medical staffs.

He reappeared in the alley not too far from the hospital and after sure no one near the alley, Mikhail walked out the alley and went to the hospital. After he checked up with the receptionist, he went to his lover’s hospital room.

Soundlessly Mikhail opened the door to walk into the room and went to sit on the chair that he usually sat on whenever he came here. Gently Mikhail crossed his legs and put his clasped hand on top his knee before started to observe his lover’s condition, the man started to heal nicely and that was thanked to a small flicker of Mikhail’s grace in his veins.

When Mikhail wanted to take a book from beside table so he could continue his reading, he became stiff when he sensed a powerful force outside USA and it was very familiar for him. He uncrossed his legs and stood up from his chair to approach the window so he could look to the sky outside.

‘… This power…’ thought Mikhail.

He knew as long he did not try to find the source of this power, it would eat him up. So he decided to leave for a while so he could investigate this familiar force. Of course before he teleported away from the room, he painted protection seals on the wall with his blood as a way to protect Tony from unwanted people that only had one thought, to hurt him.

After he was sure the protection seals were invisible from everyone’s eyes, Mikhail teleported to where the source was. He blinked when he found he was in a city called Hong Kong and the time in this place was being turned back. At that moment Mikhail realized why he felt this power was familiar; it came from one of Heaven Artefacts that came into existence after his Father created the universes.

‘… I never thought I will find two of Heaven artefacts on earth…’ thought Mikhail while watching the effect of Time Stone to this place. ‘… Whoever decided to use that artefact is really lucky it does not backfire on them…’

After everything was in their previous state, Mikhail sat on the edge of the building with his legs crossed and his hands on top of his right knee. The moment he did that, his icy blue eyes spotted the Time Stone that being worn as a pendant around the neck a man with a red cloak.

“You know…” the cloak wearing man and his colleague turned around when he decided to talk. “… That was a very dangerous, you know right?” Mikhail looked at the cloak wearing man in the eyes. “Using a powerful artefact to do your bindings when from my observation you still new to this kind of thing…”

“Who are you?” asked the cloak wearing man to him.

“Just someone who know something about the pendant that you are wearing…” answered Mikhail. “I am not going to take the artefact from you…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “Just warning, do not fall into its temptation…”

‘What do you mean by that?’ asked the cloak wearing man.

Mikhail did not say anything for a moment. “… Everything has consequences… Just think about it…’ after he said those words to the man, Mikhail teleported from that place to the café near the hospital where his lover being treated.

With a sigh he fixed his red long scarf and went into the café so he could order a coffee before went back to the hospital.

“Welcome, what’s your order?” asked the man behind the counter.

Mikhail looked at the list for a moment before told the man what his order, “White Russian latte…” he put the money to pay the drink.

Not too long his order came and after he thanked the man, he took a sip of his white Russian Latte. After he took a sip, he put the cup back onto the table and without looking up, asked, “… What do you want, Azrael?”

At the chair in front of Mikhail was a man no older than twenty-five years old with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was looking at Mikhail with a small smile on his face. “… Is that the first thing that you say to me after not seeing each other for a very long time, Mikhail?” asked the man.

Mikhail looked at the man from the corner of his eyes. “You rarely show your face to the other angels when it was time for them to die…” he tilted his head to the side.

Azrael smiled at Mikhail’s words for it was true. He usually showed his face to the other angels when it was their time to die. “I just want to see you after all of those ‘fiascos’, Mikhail…” he told the young man. “So, how are you?”

Mikhail did not say anything for a second before then he answered, “… It is good…” he took another sip of his white Russian latte. “… This life is much better than my previous life…”

“Is that why you use the name you were born with?” asked Azrael to the icy blue eyed young man.

Mikhail did not answer that question and decided to ask what was in his mind. “Why there are two Heaven artefacts in this place?” he asked.

“… I don’t know…” answered Azrael truthfully. “It has been a very long time since I know what happens in Heaven, Mikhail… I am like you, don’t know why Heaven artefacts in this world…”

“… As long those artefacts never touch my people, I do not care about them…” said Mikhail flatly. “… It is nice to meet you, Azrael…” he stood up from his chair and then walked out the café.

Azrael watched the retreating figure of Mikhail with a slight frown on his face. The young man really changed a lot from how he usually acted and that made him felt amazed with how a reincarnation gave a new way of thinking to someone, especially to Mikhail who in the past was ‘God’s Good Soldier and Son’. Now, even he acted cold, he had someone that he wanted to protect with everything he had.

“You have changed, Michael…” whispered Azrael to no one before in a blink of an eye he disappeared from the room.

000

When Mikhail walked into Tony’s hospital room, he blinked when he found Rhodey was in the room with the android named Vision and a male teenager that he did not recognize. Without saying any words, Mikhail closed the door and put his latte on the table next to Tony’s bed.

“Hello, James, it is nice to see you…” greeted Mikhail to the man on the wheelchair.

Rhodey rolled his eyes at how formal Tony’s lover was and looked at him. “Stop calling me with my given first name, I told you to call me Rhodey…” he crossed his arms.

Mikhail tilted his head to the side a little. “… Forgive me for I cannot do it, James… I more prefer to call my friends with their given first name…” he told the man.

Rhodey knew he could not push Mikhail to call him like his lover usually called him, so he decided to let it go. “… Mikhail… do you think Tony is going to be all right?” he asked the young man.

Mikhail took out his Stark Phone and pointed the screen to the man. “JARVIS…” he called Tony’s AI.

“Of course, Mr. Ivanov…” then the hologram of Tony’s body appeared from the screen, making everyone in the room could see his true condition.

“Here, the blue coloured light that moving in Anthony’s body is my power and it still healing all the bad things in his systems…” then he changed to the man’s head. “See this? This is what will become a brain tumour for Anthony if it did not treat immediately…”

Rhodey looked at Mikhail after he heard the information. “Thank you for healing him, Mikhail…” he was really thankful the young man used his power to heal all the bad things in Tony’s body.

Mikhail put the phone back into the inner pocket of his jacket. “… You do not need to thank me for doing that. Anthony is my Chosen, so there is no way I let him die when I have the power to safe him…” he turned his attention to the teenager in the room. “So, who are you?” he asked the teenager.

“He’s the kid that Tony recruited back then…” Rhodey told Mikhail. “His name is Peter Parker and he is the superhero that is known as Spider Man…”

A small smile appeared on Mikhail’s face when he heard this teen was the one that Tony told him about. “It is nice to meet you in person, Peter… Anthony told me a lot of good things about you…” he gave his right hand to the teenager. “My name is Mikhail Ivanov and I am Anthony’s significant other.”

When Peter first laid his eyes on the androgynous young man who had come into the room, he thought he was one of Tony’s employees. However, when he saw how close the young man with Rhodey and JARVIS, he knew he was more than an employee to Tony. He was not wrong; when the young man introduced himself he found out that his name was Mikhail Ivanov, one of the famous wildlife photographers in the world, and Tony Stark’s significant other.

“It… it’s nice to meet you, sir…” greeted Peter.

Mikhail scoffed a little when Peter called him with that title. “Do not call me that, Peter…” he told the teen. “Just call me Mikhail…” he turned to the android in the room. “Hello, Vision.”

Vision looked at Mikhail, he did not know why but he had a feeling the young man in front of him was not a normal human. He did not know what he was, but as long he did not become danger for his creator, he would act neutral towards him.

Mikhail tilted his head to the side a little. “Ah, I see… you have sensed strangeness from me…” he told the android. “Do not worry; I am not going to become danger for your creator… I love him more than anything…” he clasped his hands behind his back.

Vision looked hard at Mikhail and nodded in agreement.

Mikhail stayed silent for a moment before pointed out the thing in Vision’s forehead, “That is a very powerful artefact you have there…”

“Do you know about this stone?” he asked the young man.

“…. Maybe yes, maybe no…” said Mikhail vaguely. “Just one thing that you should know, Vision… the mind stone is only one of the six and I want you to protect it from anyone that wants to use it for their own gains…” he turned to Rhodey. “So, how are you?”

“Miserable…” said Rhodey. “I really want to walk away from this wheelchair but from now on I need to use it.”

Mikhail pulled his red scarf across his mouth and looked at his lover from the corner of his eyes. Without saying anything he patted Rhodey on the shoulder. In the others’ eyes, it looked as if Mikhail tried to calm Rhodey when in reality Mikhail used his power to heal Rhodey’s spine injury.

“Do not worry…” Mikhail looked at Rhodey. “Everything will be all right…” after he said that, he went to his usual chair and sat on it.

“Si—“ Peter stopped when Mikhail arched an eyebrow. “I mean… Mikhail… I never heard about you before…”

“Anthony kept my existence a secret...” he told the teen. “The reason was not because he felt ashamed in a relationship with another man… he did that because he wanted the press not hording around me like bunch of vultures.”

“I see…” Peter looked at Mikhail. “So… is that mean you know what happened to Mr. Stark?” he asked Mikhail.

Mikhail closed the book in his hands and looked at Peter with his icy blue eyes glowing with unearthly glow. “I already know and that thanked to James and Virginia…” he tilted his head. “I promise that I will give the Renegades everything they deserve to have after what they had done to Anthony… I will make sure of it…”

Rhodey smiled at Mikhail’s declaration, he knew the young man would do what he said if he found the Renegades. Because for Mikhail, Anthony’s safety was more important than anything in this world and no one could stop him from delivering it.

He really happy that now Tony had someone powerful to protect and love him unconditionally…

000

Tbc…

000


	3. Three

**THREE**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Silently Mikhail walked into Tony’s personal lab after JARVIS informed him about two of his younger brother’s minions came with something that he needed to see. When he was in the lab, he commanded JARVIS to lock the lab up so he could see whatever those minions brought for him without being disturbed.

“JARVIS, what those minions had brought for me?” asked Mikhail after he sat down in front of Tony’s computers.

“… A video that will make you becomes more furious to the Captain…” that was all JARVIS said before he turned on the computer so Mikhail could see what it was.

Three minutes in watching the video that Azrael’s minions had brought for him, Mikhail could sense his grace started to become erratic and it could be seen from how intense his icy blue eyes were glowing. Because how anger he really was at this moment, Mikhail abruptly stood up from the chair and went away from the computer so he did not destroy it with punching his fist right through it.

How dare… how dare that blasted Captain did that to his lover? He dared to criticize his lover about keeping secrets from the team when he too kept a huge secret from Tony and that was about the death of his parents, making his lover continued to blame Howard as the one who had killed his mother, Maria, back then.

However, one thing that Mikhail could not forgive the Captain was the way he continuously attacked Tony even when the man was on the ground and with HIS SHIELD!!! There was nothing heroic in that bastard’s actions when he decided to continuously attack a man, a normal man without any enchantment, laying on the ground using not only all of his enchanted strength but using a weapon that made from one of strongest materials in the world.

Even from where he was watching Mikhail could see that Tony did not want to hurt that bastard because he still saw him as a friend, but that bastard did not see Tony as a friend and he could use nearly all of his enchanted strength to hurt Tony. What the hell was wrong with that man? All Tony wanted to do was make sure the former Avengers would not become something that must be feared by people and the way for that to happen was with signed the Accords.

Of course he knew the Accords were not perfect but that did not mean it could not be amended so it would make two sides happy. Tony and the others who supported the Accords would have a lot of hard time to amend the Accords after what that bastard and his team had done not only in Lagos, Nigeria but in Bucharest, Romania and Leipzig in Schkeuditz, Germany.

“What in Heaven’s name that man was thinking?” Mikhail looked at the ceiling of the lab. “Did not he know about the politic climate of the world?”

“From my observation, the Captain didn’t think that kind of thing important, Mr. Ivanov…” JARVIS explained. “Everything Mr. Stark had tried to make the Captain learned what happened in the world from the day he was freeze until the present day was met with rejection from the Captain…”

“Turn off the video, JARVIS… I have seen enough…” Mikhail sat back down on the chair after the video was turned off by JARVIS. “Oh, Father, I never thought I would meet someone who was nearly arrogance like my disowned brother in this world…”

Because JARVIS knew what Mikhail really was, he knew who he was comparing with the Captain. “… That’s… too strong, Mr. Ivanov…” he told the young man.

“I think you are right…” Mikhail mumbled lowly. “… No one is more arrogance than him…” he then looked at the thing on the table next to the computer and picked it up.

Mikhail looked at the battered shield in his hands with a slight frown on his usual emotionless face. He knew whose this shield belonged to and why it was left in the facility in Siberia. He then spotted the red spots at the edge of the shield and knew those red spots were his lover’s blood.

“… You know what I will do to that bastard if he is with me right now, JARVIS?” he asked the AI. “I will make sure he experiences the same thing that he had done to Anthony… I do not care if that is cruel thing to do, but for me he needs to experience it…”

“I agree with you, Mr. Ivanov…” JARVIS agreed with Mikhail. “The Captain needs to experience the same pain that he had given to Mr. Stark…”

Without any care Mikhail threw the shield to the far corner of the room where the piles of junks were being kept. He did not want to see that blasted thing for too long for he knew it would make him remembered what he saw in the video and could not keep his anger under wrap. If that happened it would be dangerous for not only the humanity but for the world too.

Because of what he really was, he was one of the five most terrifying living weapons in the universes. So it would not be good for everyone if he could not keep his anger under wrap. He needed to meditate to make sure he could keep his cool WHEN that bastard and his minions came back to US soil for he knew Tony would try to find a way to make sure they could go back from whatever they were right now.

“Mr. Ivanov, I think you need to see the letter and the package for Mr. Stark that had been delivered to the Avengers Facility…” JARVIS informed Mikhail. “Those two are inside the top drawer of the table next to you…”

Mikhail blinked at JARVIS’ information about a letter and a package for Tony from the Captain. Without thinking too much he opened the top drawer and took the letter and the package from there. He looked at the two things with emotionless eyes as if they would blow up or attack him.

“… Let us get over this…” whispered Mikhail while opening the letter so he could read what the Captain had written for Tony.

_Tony,_

_I’m glad you’re back at the compound; I don’t like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So not matter what, I promise if you – if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there._

_Steve._

Cold laughs erupted from Mikhail’s mouth right after he finished the letter that the Captain had sent to Tony and looked at the small package on the table, that right now he knew was a cell phone. When he thought that man could not hurt Tony more than in Siberia, he dared to send this kind of letter to the man that he loved as if everything would disappear in a blink of an eye and everything would go back like usual.

Sorry to burst his bubble! There was no way in Heaven’s name he would let the Captain and his minions controlled Tony’s life again like in the past. He knew he was wrong for not staying with his lover after the event of New York, but he promised himself that from now on he would stay with his lover to protect him from the people like the Captain and his minions.

Mikhail looked at the letter one more time and snorted when he saw the sentence ‘The Avengers are yours’. Which Avengers the Captain tried to tell Tony? Did he forget nearly the main Avengers decided to follow the Captain, leaving Tony only with his friend, James Rhodey, a superhero teenager with a name Peter Parker, and an android with a name Vision? Nothing more than that.

And then he dared to write that he had faith in people when he had turned his back on the people when they asked their governments to help them!! Did he not realize with not signing the Accords and then destroyed everything in his path just for his friend, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, he gave a middle finger to 117 countries that only wanted their people safe from harm?!

Without saying anything he folded the letter and put it back inside envelop before put it and the package into their place in the top drawer. Even though he despised the Captain, he did not have any right to destroy the letter and the package for they were for Tony. He would wait for his love to wake up from his coma so he would know what to do with these things.

Knowing there was nothing in the lab for him to do, Mikhail decided to go to the kitchen to prepare lunch for himself. In the kitchen he decided to cook cheese steak sandwich with beef and garlic mayo as his lunch. Thirty minutes later the food was ready and Mikhail sat on the dining table so he could start eating his lunch.

While eating his cheese steak sandwich, he started to think what would happen after all of these events. He knew with no one to tell the people about what really happened, they would start to assume worst and with only Tony was the one who still in US soil, those people would try to put blame on his lover. He could not let that happen. He needed to tell Pepper about this so she and the SI could do something about it if the circumstance arose.

He then stopped eating his lunch when he realized the Accords could be erased from the UN plan and that would make everything became more difficult for his lover in protecting the innocent inhumans. With that in his mind, Mikhail put the rest of his cheese steak sandwich back on the plate and stood up from his chair. He needed to stop that from happening so he went to the person that he knew owed him for saving their life in the past.

In a blink of an eye Mikhail appeared in the middle of an office that belonged to a government worker. He did not react when the person in the room jumped back in surprise at his sudden appearance, not even when the person glared at him with hard blue eyes.

“What the hell are you thinking?! Appearing in the room without giving some kind of announcement before!” yelled the man that was the owner of the office.

Without asking any permission Mikhail took a sit at one of the chair in front of the desk and crossed his legs. “I want you to do something for me…” he put his clasped hands on top of his right knee. “Stop the Accords from being erased from the UN plan…”

The man looked at Mikhail as if he was crazy. “Do you know how difficult that will be?” he asked the young man.

Mikhail looked at the man with half-closed glowing eyes. “You owe me for saving your life, Asmodeus…” he decided to use the man, no, the demon’s true name. “I want you to stop the Accords from being erases from the UN plan. If the Accords are erased, my Chosen cannot protect the innocent inhumans…”

Asmodeus looked at Mikhail with a grin. “I never thought I will see the day the Good Son will do everything to make sure a human safe…” he raised his hands in surrender when he saw the glowing in Mikhail’s eyes intensified. “All right… all right… I will command my minions to influence some of my country’s allies to stop the Accords from being erased…”

Mikhail tilted his head to the side a little. “Good, with you as one of the most important people in Russian government and the Russia representative in the UN, this is a piece of cake for you…” he looked at Asmodeus. “With this you do not owe me anything anymore… you free from your debt…” slowly he rose from his chair and straightened his clothes. “Nice to do some business with you, Asmodeus…” after he said that he teleported away from the office to go back to the kitchen/dining room in Stark Mansion.

Asmodeus leaned back against his chair and chuckled lowly under his breath. He never thought he would see the day where Heaven’s Good Son would do what the angels of Heaven saw as something sinful for one particular human; asking a demon like him to make sure his human would be all right in the future.

“Well… let us finish this…” he took the phone receiver and started to dial the numbers of the people that in secret were his minions in disguise.

000

Two days later Mikhail was jolted awake from his sleeping by the sound of loud voice. He looked up to the ceiling of the library to ask JARVIS what happened, only to find it was JARVIS who had created that loud voice.

 “JARVIS?” Mikhail asked the AI in confusion.

“I’m sorry to wake up like that, Mr. Ivanov, but Miss. Potts informed me that Mr. Stark had awakened from his coma and asked for you…” JARVIS informed Mikhail.

When Mikhail heard that Tony had awakened from his coma and asked for him, without thinking too much the young man stood up from the sofa and snapped his fingers so he would look presentable. After everything was good, Mikhail teleported to the hospital toilet so no one would feel surprised with his sudden appearance in the middle of the hall.

He walked out the toilet and went to Tony’s hospital room. He spotted Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy standing in front of the door with relief on their faces.

“How is he?” Mikhail asked Rhodey when he was near them.

“He had awakened and now wants to meet you, Mikhail…” Rhodey told the young man.

Mikhail turned his gaze at the door that would lead him to Tony but before he could open it, Rhodey pulled him into a hug. This action made Mikhail became stiff like status because he was surprised with Rhodey’s action. “James?” he asked the dark-skinned man.

“You’re the one who had healed my injured spine, right?” he asked Mikhail softly. “Please answer truthfully, Mikhail. The doctor told me that my spine had gone back to its original state as if nothing bad ever happened to it…”

Mikhail did not say anything for a moment before with a sigh he nodded his head. “… Yes… I am the one who had healed your injured spine, James… I know what Anthony’s reaction will be if he find out you have an injured spine…”

Rhodey knew the young man was right. Tony would feel guilty for what happened to him after the Civil War event and would do everything to make sure he could walk again. He knew Tony could do it, but he did not want the man to focus into that thing and forgot to take care of himself. So he was thankful for Mikhail to heal him before Tony woke up from his coma.

“Thank you…” he thanked the young man once more before then released him from the hug so he could see Tony. “Go now… see your lover…” he pushed Mikhail to the door.

After gave a nod to Rhodey and the others, Mikhail opened the door and walked into the room. What was in the room made his grace brightened up in happiness. There, in the bed that was in the middle of the room, was his conscious lover.

Tony smiled when he saw it was Mikhail who was standing at the door. “… Hey…” he greeted the young man. “… Nice to see you, Mikhail…”

Mikhail stayed where he was for a moment before he went to stand next to Tony’s bed and took the man’s left hand in his hands. He did not say anything to the man, not even when he sat on the chair next to the bed and rested his forehead against Tony’s hand.

“Hey…” now it was Tony was felt concerned towards Mikhail. “Are you all right, sweetheart?”

 **“Sorry…”** whispered Mikhail.

Tony blinked when he heard his young lover used his mother language which was Enochian. “Mikhail? Sweetheart?” he asked the young man one more time.

 **“I am sorry… I am sorry that I was not there for you when you were in the middle of danger…”** uttered Mikhail without stopping. **“I am like the others, do not care about your safety… I do not deserve your—“**

“Stop!” Tony was thankful that Mikhail had taught him Enochian so he could understand what the young man said to him. He then pulled Mikhail’s face up so he would see him in the eyes.

“… Anthony?” Mikhail was confused. He wanted to apologize to his lover for not be there for him when he was in danger, but why he stopped him?

“You don’t need to apologize…” he shook his head when he saw Mikhail wanted to protest. “Listen! Listen to me… nothing all of these are your fault… you were not there with me was because I told you to do your work, Mikhail.” He rested his forehead against Mikhail’s. “So you don’t need to apologize for what happened to me. This isn’t your fault…”

Mikhail knew what Tony said was right. This was not his fault. He did not know all of these would happen when he did his work in South Africa. So he needed to stop thinking if he was there with his lover, nothing this would happen. He was not God and he could not know everything that happened in the universes like Him.

“… You too need to stop blaming yourself…” he knew his words were to the point with how still his lover was. “… They did not want to sign the Accords… so that was their faults, not yours…” he looked at Tony’s amber eyes. “You need to focus to make sure the Accords are the right thing for the innocents, not only normal ones but the inhuman ones too…”

Tony sighed at Mikhail’s words. “… It’s easy to say than done, Mikhail…” he told the young man. “I fear the Accords will be erased from the UN plan after what Rogers had done in Bucharest and Leipzig…”

“… You do not need to worry about it…” Tony looked at Mikhail with an arched eyebrow. “I had made sure someone who owed me their life to stop that from happening…”

“Blackmail?” if he did not know who Mikhail really was, he would not feel surprised. However because he knew who his young lover really was, he felt surprised with his decision to use blackmail to make sure the Accords still in the UN plan.

Mikhail looked at Tony without any guilt on his face. “… After what happened to you in Siberia, I promise that I will always help you in your quest, Anthony…” he kissed the man’s forehead. “If it means I use blackmail to make sure that happens, so be it.”

Yes, he would do anything to make sure Tony happy even it would make his siblings in Heaven frowned at him. He did not care as long his Chosen was happy, not only in this world but in Heaven someday.

000

Tbc…

000


	4. Four

**FOUR**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Tony watched his lover that right standing in the front of the stove, cooking some breakfast for the two of them, from the dining table with a cup of hot coffee in his hands. He was really thankful the young man had put down everything the second he heard his pray for help back in Siberia.

Then he turned his attention to his right hand that now did not show any aging process. The reason why his skin did not show any aging process was what Mikhail had done to him when he was in coma. With putting a small amount of his grace inside his body, any wrongness in him disappeared and that including the aging process. He knew that kind of action was very significant for a creature like Mikhail; it meant his lover really loved him and would always be there for him in good and bad times.

He blinked when a plate of hot pancakes with butter and maple syrup was put on the table in front of his eyes. He looked up, only to find Mikhail looking at him with a small gentle smile on his face. He knew that kind of expression was only exclusive for him and he was thankful to become the only person who got Mikhail’s gentle smile.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Tony thanked the young man for the pancakes.

“You are welcome, Anthony...” Mikhail sat on the chair opposite Tony and rested his chin on the palm of his hands.

Tony blinked when he found Mikhail did not eat breakfast like him. “You don’t eat?” he asked the young man.

Mikhail shook his head. “I do not need to eat, remember?” he reminded the older male. “So you do not need to worry about me…” he gave Tony a closed-eyes smile.

Tony frowned at Mikhail’s words and looked at the pancakes. Without saying anything he cut one layer of the pancakes into small pieces and then dipped some of them with maple syrup before held the pieces in front of Mikhail’s mouth. He watched confusion appeared on his lover’s face when he saw the food in front of his mouth.

Mikhail looked at the fork full of pancake in front of his mouth and looked to tell Tony that he really did not need to eat. Before he could say anything, Tony gently shoved the pancake into his mouth, making him needed to chew and swallowed the pancake.

Tony looked at Mikhail. “I know you don’t need to eat like us, humans, but it still makes me feel glad if I see you eat like us, Mikhail…” he explained to the young man.

Mikhail became silent at Tony’s words and realized even though he had gained back his true status that did not mean he needed to forget his human side. “… I am sorry, Anthony… I do not mean to make you worried about me…” he told the older male.

Tony shook his head and put the plate between him and his lover. “Here, we can share…” he told the young man.

Knowing how stubborn his lover could be if he had something in his mind, Mikhail decided to let the older male feed him the pancakes. Deep inside, Mikhail felt happy with how protective and caring Tony was towards him, for that was something he never had in his past.

After they finished eating the pancakes, Mikhail took the plate from Tony so he could wash it along with the other dirty cooking utensils. While washing the plate and the cooking utensils, Mikhail decided to ask Tony what he was going to do now.

Tony looked down at his coffee after he heard Mikhail’s question. “… I’m going to find a way to kick Ross from being the handler of the Accords…” he told his young lover. “That man is a bastard that will use the Accords as a way to control the inhuman population…”

Mikhail dried his hands and then turned to look at Tony. “… You want to find dirt on Ross…” he stated without any hesitation. When he saw a serious expression on Tony’s face, he knew he was right and that made a cold smile to appear on his face. “… Well, I will help you then…”

“Are you sure, Mikhail?” asked Tony. “If you help me in handling the Accords, you will need to sign it and then the public will know about you and our relationship…”

Slowly Mikhail walked towards Tony and leaned slightly towards the man. “Anthony… I promise you that I will always be there for you, in the good and the bad times… if that means I need to sign the Accords and let the public knows about me and our relationship…” without any hesitation he kissed his lover on the forehead. “Then so be it…” after he did that, he straightened back up and walked out the kitchen/dining room.

A smile appeared on Tony’s face at his lover’s declaration. Until this day he still could not believe his luck in finding his lover, years before everything that led him to be a superhero called Iron Man and a former member of the Avengers. Sometimes he felt he did not deserve Mikhail’s love, especially with what he had done years before he met the young man, but that did not mean he had a thought to break up with the young man. There was no way in million years he would do that, he was too in love with Mikhail to break up with him, and he too was a very possessive person towards anything that he saw as his.

“I’m very happy that you found Mr. Ivanov, Sir…” said JARVIS out of blue, making Tony looked at one of the cameras in the kitchen/dining room.

Tony tilted his head to the side a little. “What do you mean by that, J?” asked the man with a slight confusion.

“He is different from anyone that you always brought back in the past…” there was a hint of smile in JARVIS’ voice. “He doesn’t care about how rich you are or what the news told the world about you, Sir… he ignores all of them and continues to see who you really are behind the ‘mask’ that you wear everyday in public…”

What JARVIS said was right… Mikhail, from the day he met Tony, did not care about how rich he was and did not care about the news about him. When Tony asked Mikhail about his indifferent towards those two things, the young man just looked at Tony as if he was crazy before then told him the reason why he did not care about those two things.

_“… I do not care about material things, Anthony… if I want something I can have it…” he told the man. “… And about the news… why should I trust them when all that I see with my own eyes are different from what they tell the public…”_

A gentle smile appeared on Tony’s face when he remembered the memory of Mikhail explain why he did not act like others when he found out the man in front of him was the CEO and owner of Stark Industries. “Yes, you’re right about that…” he told the AI.

JARVI became silent for a moment before decided to tell Tony about the letter and the package inside the drawer in his private lab. “Sir… there’s something that you need to see…”

“What is that, J?” he asked the AI.

“I think it will be more appropriate if you see it with your own eyes, Sir…” answered JARVIS.

That kind of answer made Tony confused but he knew his AI would never let anything dangerous happened to him. So with that in his mind, Tony went to his lab to see whatever JARVIS had told him about.

000

After Mikhail walked out the kitchen/dining room, he went to the room of Stark Mansion so he could look at the blue sky from there. A serious expression came to Mikhail’s face when he watched the sky and the reason why that expression appeared was because he thought about his former home, which was Heaven, and its residents.

He knew he should have gone back to Heaven right after he got his memory and power back, but then he remembered they never needed him for years, so why should he go back to a place that did not need him when he was a in a place that needed him?

“What do you need, Vision?” asked Mikhail without turning around to look at the android.

Vision looked at Mikhail with a slight surprise on his face. He knew he did not make any sound when approaching the young man, so why Mikhail could know it was him?

Mikhail turned slightly to look at the android. “… Is there something that you need, Vision?” he asked the newest of Tony’s creations/children.

“… You… know about the stone in his forehead…” said Vision. “How do you know about it?”

The young man looked at Vision with an emotionless expression. He knew even though Vision born from a part of JARVIS’ codes thanked to the stone in his forehead, he did not have any information regarding Mikhail. So it was not strange if the android felt wary towards him, not like JARVIS.

He rested his chin on the palm of his right hand. “… Just like I told you back then, my stone is one of the six Heaven Artefacts that are known as Infinity Stones…” he told Vision. “They are powerful and very dangerous things that ever exist in all realms… so to see one of them, which were the Mind Stone, is very surprising for me…”

It was the truth. After he was reincarnated as a human named Harry Potter he did not know anything that happened in Heaven, not even when he gained back all of his true memories and power. The only that he remembered regarding the stones was his Father sealed it in the Heaven’s Vault to make sure they could not be used by bad hands.

‘… That means someone had taken them out from the Heaven’s Vault after I reincarnated as a human named Harry Potter…’ thought Mikhail. ‘… But for what?’

“Mr. Ivanov?” Mikhail looked at Vision. “Are you all right?” he asked the young man.

Mikhail shook his head. “I am all right, Vision…” he told the android before then stood back to his feet. “It is nice to talk with you, but I need to go back now…” after gave a single wave at the android, Mikhail jumped down from the room to the ground below.

Vision watched the young man walked back into the mansion with a slight contemplation expression on his face. He knew even though he was born from a part of JARVIS’ codes, he did not have any information regarding the young man named Mikhail Ivanov. So it was not strange if he felt wary towards the young man, but when he saw how protective the young man was towards his creator, Tony Stark, he knew he was a good individual.

‘… Not only that he too knows something about this stone…’ thought Vision while touching the mind stone in his forehead.

000

The moment he went back inside the mansion, JARVIS informed him that his presence was needed in the lab. Without thinking twice Mikhail went to the lab, only to find Tony was there and he looked so stiff. Feeling concerned with the man’s health, Mikhail approached the man and gently touched his right shoulder.

“Anthony, are you… all right?” he asked the man.

Tony turned to look at Mikhail and slapped a paper onto the table with a loud sound. “Who does the hell he think he is!! He has faith in people? Don’t make me laugh! He turned his back on the people when they asked their governments to protect them from individuals like him and the others!” he spat in anger.

Mikhail did not say anything at Tony’s outbursts for he knew the man needed to let off some steam especially after all the backstabbing he received from the people that dared to call themselves ‘his friends’. When the thought of those backstabbers came into his mind, Mikhail took a deep breath to calm down. He needed to stay calm if he wanted to help his lover in protecting the innocents from harm.

“Destroy all of them…”

Mikhail looked at Tony when he heard the command. “… You want me to destroy the letter and the cell phone?” he wanted to make sure what he heard was right.

Tony looked at Mikhail straight into his icy blue eyes. “I don’t need backstabbers like them back into my life…” tightly he clenched his fist. “I already have you, JARVIS, Dum-E, U, Butterfingers, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Vision, and Peter… I don’t need them!”

He was happy to hear Tony’s declaration that he did not want to have anything with those backstabbers and saw him and the others as his true family. That was good. Without saying any words, Mikhail took the letter and the cell phone into his hands. He looked at the two items with half-closed eyes for seconds before in a blink of an eye he destroyed them into non-existence with his power.

“The Captain will be disappointed if he finds out that you asked me to destroy the cell phone, Anthony…” he told the man.

Tony arched his eyebrow. “Do you think I give a flying fuck if he gives me his so-called disappointed eyes when finds out about what I had done to the letter and the cell phone?” he retorted.

A small smile appeared across Mikhail’s face after he heard Tony’s statement. Good, that statement eased Mikhail for it meant his lover washed his hands over his former friends and would continue what he needed to do in the first place, making sure the Accords fair not only for the inhumans but for the mundane too…

“Sweetheart…” Mikhail looked at Tony. “… If you want to walk away, this will be the right time to do it…” he told the young man.

A snort came out from Mikhail when the young man heard Tony’s words. “Anthony… I promise you that I will always be there for you, in good and in bad times…” he clasped his hands behind his back. “If that will lead my existence and our relationship came to the open… then so be it…”

Without say anything after Mikhail’s declaration, Tony wheeled chair so he would be in front of Mikhail and put his arms around his lover’s waist and tugged him forward so the young man went to sit on his lap. He looked at the glowing icy blue eyes of his lover and whispered, “… I’m really lucky to have someone like you in my life, Mikhail...”

Mikhail blinked at Tony’s words and shook his head. “It is me that lucky to have you in my life, Anthony…” he rested his forehead against Tony’s. “… If you did not act stubborn, I would never find what I had been looking for in my entire existence…” he smiled a little. “Thank you for being there for me, Anthony…”

Tony gazed at Mikhail’s peaceful face and cupped the young man’s cheeks with his hands before gently pulled him closer towards him so he could kiss him properly on the lips. He sensed Mikhail became stiff when he did that but soon the young man went relax and wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders.

000

A week later we found Mikhail in Washington, D.C., looking at the building that was the office of the United States Secretary of State. The reason why he came here was to find any dirty on the man that was known as Thaddeus Ross so he would be kicked out from his position as the Secretary of State and the handler of the Accords.

“… JARVIS, what floor the Secretary of State’s office resides?” asked Mikhail to Tony’s AI via an ear piece in his ear.

/The office is in 7th floor, Mr. Ivanov…/ said JARVIS to Mikhail.

“… Thank you, JARVIS…” he closed the connection and teleported to the 7th floor. However, his sudden appearance surprised a worker that walking across the hall. Swiftly the young man knocked the worker out so he would not alert the others about his presence. “… I am sorry…” he whispered to the unconscious worker.

After he hid the unconscious worker in a secluded area, Mikhail put an illusion around him so no one and no cameras could see him. Of course before he went inside the office that belonged to Thaddeus Ross, he used his power to read if there was living human being inside or not. The moment he did not find any living being inside the office, he went inside and locked the door behind him.

Without wasting any more time Mikhail went to the laptop on the desk and pulled his Stark Phone from the inside pocket of his overcoat so JARVIS could hack into the system. While waiting for JARVIS to finish downloading all the documents in the laptop, Mikhail watched over the door to make sure he knew if there was someone that wanted to come inside.

The moment JARVIS finished downloading all of the documents in the laptop, the door handle was moving; a sign that someone tried to come into the office. After erasing his presence in the office, Mikhail put his phone back into the inner pocket of his overcoat, and then teleported back to Stark Mansion.

“Are you all right, Mikhail?” asked Tony when he reappeared in the man’s lab.

Mikhail looked at Tony with a small smile. “I am all right, Anthony… no one sees me…” he gave his Stark Phone to Tony. “Here, Anthony… all of the documents that maybe could help us kicks Thaddeus Ross from being the Secretary of State and the handler of the Accords…”

Tony took the Stark Phone from Mikhail’s right hand and put it on the table next to the computers. He would see the documents later for he needed his lover’s input about the plan that he had from a week ago. “Sweetheart, can you help me?” he asked the young man.

Mikhail looked at Tony. “What is that, Anthony?” he asked the older male.

“I have a plan to create a sanctuary for the inhumans so they can learn how to control their powers, especially if they are still young…” explained Tony. “So, do you think that plan is a good plan?”

Mikhail looked at the plan that Tony had and found it was a very good plan. With this plan, Tony not only going to give the inhumans a place they could call their safe haven, but a place to learn how to control their powers and used them for good.

“… Anthony… that is a very good plan…” he looked at Tony. “With this plan, you not only going to give the inhumans a place they can call their safe haven, but a place to learn how to control their powers and use them for good…” he gave Tony a gentle small smile. “Good job, Tony…”

A blush appeared across Tony’s cheeks when his lover praised him for his good plan. “S-stop that! I don’t need that!” he stood up from his seat and walked out the lab, still with blushing face.

Mikhail watched the retreating figure of Tony with a small fond smile. Even until today the man still could not take honest gratitude and tried very hard to walk away when someone thanked him sincerely. With a shook of his head Mikhail walked out the lab to follow Tony.

000

Tbc…

000


	5. NOTE

I am in a dilemma right now... Should I continue this story or not because some of the readers dislike about the characteristics of my Harry Potter. I have told them this Harry Potter will not follow the canon in my note and even put AU Harry Potter there. But they still not satisfied with it and telling me it's stupid to change my Harry Potter name from the canon to another name.

This is just the first chapter, I have a plan to explain everything in the latter chapters but with some negative comments about this story, I... I don't know if I need to continue or not...

Thanks


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone that want a fanfic story about the politic aspect of the Accords... I am sorry to tell you that this story is not that kind of story...
> 
> This story is about a relationship between Mikhail (AU HP) with his Chosen, Tony Stark, and how they handle everything after the so-called civil war...

**FIVE**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

A gentle brush across his eyelids woke him from his slumber. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to find his lover, Tony, looking at him with a gentle loving expression on his face. When he saw that expression, a warm feeling erupted in his heart and a small warm smile appeared on his face.

Tony smiled when he saw Mikhail’s small warm smile, something that the young man only ever showed to him. “Good morning, sweetheart…” he whispered. “Did you have a nice good night sleep?” he kissed Mikhail’s forehead gently.

Still with a small smile on his face, Mikhail changed his position so he would be lying on his back. “Yes, I had a very nice good night sleep…” he cupped Tony’s face in his hands. “How about you, Anthony? Did you have a nice good night sleep too?”

“Yes… I had a nice good night sleep like you, sweetheart…” he pulled the young man into his arms. “… Thanks to you…” he kissed the side of Hadrian’s temple.

Mikhail moved slightly so he could see Tony’s face. “I did not do anything, Anthony…” he told the man. Why do you thank me?”

Gently Tony pulled his lover again so the two would be closer to each other. “Before I met you, Mikhail… I never had any good night sleeps…” he confessed to the young man. “All I had those times were nightmares and insomniac… however, with you in my life, nightmares are rare and insomniac comes when I have something that I need to do…”

He felt relief when he heard that his lover now rarely had nightmares and only had insomnia when there was something that he needed to do. He knew the reason why his lover rarely got nightmares now days was the aura that he had. Because of what he was, an Archangel, his aura had an essence of Heaven and it could be intimidating or it could be soothing for others.

With a sigh Tony rested his face on Mikhail’s right shoulder. “Thank you for coming to my life…” he whispered to the young man. “… And thank you for making sure the Accords still in the UN plan…” he knew if Mikhail did not blackmail the Russia representative to influence their allies, the Accords would be erased from the UN plan.

Mikhail closed his eyes and put his left hand on the back of Tony’s head. “… You do not need to thank me for that, Anthony…” he kissed the side of Tony’s temple. “… You are my Chosen, which means I will always help you whenever you are in trouble…”

Tony smiled at Mikhail’s words and tightened his hold around the younger male’s waist. “Are you going to be all right tomorrow, sweetheart?” he asked that question because tomorrow was the day where he would announce his lover’s presence to the world. There were two reasons why he did that, first because he wanted to make sure some nasty rumours about him having affairs with some strangers stopped from appearing, and second… a smile appeared on his face when he though the last reason why he asked Pepper for a press conference tomorrow.

Slowly Mikhail pulled Tony’s face closer to his face and kissed him gently on the lips before whispered, “… I will be all right, Anthony…” it was true, he did not care what the others would say about his relationship with his Tony. This was their relationship, no one else could have any says in it.

He would make sure of it.

000

Tony sighed when he saw the paperwork in front of him. When he thought today was the day where he and Mikhail could go out on a date, Pepper called him to inform him that he was needed to be in SI for there were important meetings with, not only the senior staffs and the shareholders, but with the R&D department too.

After he finished signing the last paperwork, Tony leaned against the chair and started to remember the memory of the day he found out about what his lover really was. Until today he still could not believe with what his lover really was, but that did not mean he loved him less… at the contrary he loved him more when he found out what he really was.

_Tony looked at Mikhail with a slight disbelief in his amber eyes. The reason why he was looked with slight disbelief was the appearance of three pairs of black feathered wings from Mikhail’s back._

_“… W-what are you?” he knew from the appearance of three pair of black feathered wings on his lover’s back, the young man was not a human, but he still wanted to know what he really was._

_Mikhail looked at Tony. “… Please do not feel afraid, Anthony… I will never hurt you…” he folded his wings. “… You are important to me…”_

_Tony looked at the icy blue eyes of his… non-human… lover and found love shinned in there. “What are you, Mikhail?” he asked the young man one more time._

_The wings on Mikhail’s back fluttered nervously. “… What do you think I am, Anthony?” he asked the older man._

_“Inhuman?” that was the only thing that came into Tony’s mind._

_Mikhail shook his head. “Think about my name, Anthony… that has a connection with what I am…”he told the older male._

_Tony was confused with Mikhail’s words but he decided to do what the young man told him to do; he started to think about the young man’s name. “JARVIS… find out about Mikhail’s name…” he told the AI._

_“There are two meanings of Mr. Ivanov’s name, sir…” JARVIS informed Tony. “The first one is in Hebrew, in this language his name means ‘A Gift from God’, and the last one is in Russian, in this language his name means ‘God like’…”_

_Tony did not understand why Mikhail asked him to find out about his name, there were two meanings of his lover’s name and they were in Hebrew and Russian. So why… wait… if he was not wrong, there was other version of his lover’s name but he did not remember._

_“JARVIS, is there another version of Mikhail’s name?” he asked the AI._

_JARVIS was silent for a second. “There is English version for Mikhail’s name and it is Michael, this name means ‘Who is like God?’…” he told Tony._

_Michael… he turned to look at Mikhail with disbelief evidenced on his face. From his lover’s advice to find out about his name and his dismiss when he asked him if he was inhuman… there was only one conclusion for what his lover really was…_

_He was Archistrategos Michael… the older son of God and Chief Commander of Heaven…_

A smile appeared on his face when he remembered his disbelief at his finding about what his lover really was. Well, who could blame him for freaking out after finding out his lover not only were not a human but a true Archangel and the Chief Commander of Heaven.

That was a very mind-blowing experience that he ever experienced in his life.

However, deep inside he felt humble and happy that the first God’s children decided he was the most important thing in his immortal life. He knew from Mikhail that it was rare for angels, especially an Archangel like him, to have a feeling towards humans. There were two reasons for that, first was because how short humans’ lives were when they were compared with angels, and the last was because a lot of angels were dicks, thinking that humans were lower than them and should be dead or became their slaves.

When he asked Mikhail why he did not act like the other angels, the Archangel looked at him and then explained if not for his decision back then be reborn as a human, he knew he would act like a huge asshole and would never fall in love with Tony for he would see him as a monkey, no more than that.

He was grateful for Mikhail’s decision to be reborn as a human before got back his Archangel power. For if he never did that, he would never met the Archangel and then fell in love with him.

‘Not only that, he too had prevented JARVIS’ demise at the time of Ultron fiasco…’ thought Tony. ‘From JARVIS I found out that Mikhail had asked him to back his codes in a secured server from the day I became a member of Avengers…’

He really did not want to think what kind of future it would be without his trusted AI in his life. It would be very bad and he did not want to experience it if he could help it.

Of course that did not mean he did not feel curious with his life where he never had Mikhail in his life. When he asked that kind of question to the Archangel, he knew from the Archangel’s expression his life without him in there was very bad. And that was why he vowed to make sure Mikhail always felt appreciated and loved.

His musings about the past was stopped when Pepper came into his office and told him that it was time for a meeting with SI R&D Department. With a nod to the red-headed woman, Tony stood up from his chair and wore his suit jacket back before went to follow his PA to the meeting room.

000

Mikhail pulled his red scarf across his mouth when he walked across the street of New York. He decided to go on walk when Pepper came to the mansion and told Tony that he needed to go to SI meetings. At first Tony tried to decline with telling Pepper that his new young appearance would make them questioned him, but he stopped making some excuse when Mikhail told Pepper that he could put illusion around Tony so he would look like his former self, a forty year old man.

A small smile appeared behind his scarf when he remembered Tony’s betrayed look when he told Pepper about that. He knew his lover wanted to stay with him today, but he did not want became a thing that made Tony stopped doing his responsibility as the owner of SI. That was not fair for everyone involved.

Mikhail stopped his musings when he found out that right now he was in a basketball field and spotted a man in the middle of the field with basketball in his hands. From the moment his eyes landed on the man, he knew something bad would happen to him if Mikhail did not do anything to prevent it.

And he was not wrong; from where he was standing he spotted a dark-skinned man wearing clothes like in Chinese action movies approaching the man with basketball in his hands. Even from where he was, Mikhail could sense the dark-skinned man’s intention towards the other man; he wanted to strip the other man’s power.

Without wasting another time, Mikhail dashed towards the dark-skinned man right when he wanted to touch the other man, who was lying on the ground after being kicked down by him, and gave him a swift kick on the side so hard he went flying to the wall.

He knew his appearance surprised the two men but he did not care. All he cared right now was to make sure the man on the ground still had his power. Of course he too wanted to know why the dark-skinned man wanted to take this man’s power when Mikhail could sense he used that power not to do some bad things.

The dark-skinned man slowly got back to his feet and looked at Mikhail as if he had done something wrong. “Who are you? And why you stop me from doing my duty?” he asked Mikhail.

Mikhail put his hands into his jacket pockets and stared at the dark-skinned man with emotionless icy blue eyes. “… You do not need to know my name…” he tilted his head to the side. “… Why do you want to take this man’s power when he never done anything wrong?”

The man looked at Mikhail and answered, “Because sorcerers like that man misuse their power…” he pointed to the man behind Mikhail. “…Because the true purpose of a sorcerer is to twist things out of their proper shape, stealing power, preventing nature!”

Mikhail arched his right eyebrow when he heard the dark-skinned man’s statement. “… This man uses his magic to make sure he can walk again after being paralysed for so long…” he looked hard at the dark-skinned man. “… You do not have the right to take that from him…”

“Power has a purpose and he doesn’t have it!” said the dark-skinned man.

“Everyone has purpose in this world, so you do not have any right to decide who have purpose and who does not have it…” Mikhail parted his feet and went to a fighting stance for he had a feeling the dark-skinned man would not like his statement.

He was not wrong, the moment his finished his statement, the dark-skinned man threw his attack towards him in  shape of orange-red coloured whip that he knew made from his magic. Without any hesitation the Archangel deflected all of the attacks with twin daggers that he summoned from his personal pocket dimension. Then when he saw the opening, Mikhail used telekinesis to throw the man through the wall of the basketball field.

Before Mikhail chased the dark-skinned man through the hole in the wall, he looked at the man that he had saved. “… You need to go… I will hold him off so he will not take your power…” after he said that, the Archangel ran through the hole in the wall.

When Mikhail was in the middle of chasing the dark-skinned man, his eyes caught an arrow made from magical power was thrown to his face and dodged it. However, even though he succeeded dodging the attack, the arrow grazed his right cheek and created a small wound that gone in a second, thanked for what he was.

He raised his right arm to defend himself from the punch that came towards his face and slapped the one that went towards his midsection. Mikhail looked at the dark-skinned man’s face with glowing icy blue eyes and knew the man was really serious in harming him.

“You are one of them…” said the dark-skinned man.

Mikhail laughed inwardly when the man accused him as a sorcerer. He understood why this man could think he was a sorcerer for a humans in this world ever met with true and honest angels. Suddenly his grace flared up in anger at the sudden intruder that brushed over it and Mikhail knew the dark-skinned man tried to take his power from him.

Because his power was not mortal in nature but Heaven, it was not strange if his power lashed out when the dark-skinned man tried to pull it away from his core. He watched indifferently when man was blown away from his personal space thanked to his grace that lashing out in anger.

At that moment Mikhail realized if the fight continued as this way, not only the innocents that could be hurt but buildings could be destroyed too. With that in his mind, Mikhail clasped his hands in a prayer position and swiftly parted them so they would on each side of his hip with the palms open. Right when he did this, his power took over the reality around him and now he could fight the dark-skinned man without fearing anyone would be hurt.

‘… This is going to be fun…’ thought Mikhail sarcastically.

000

Meanwhile at Sanctum Sanctorum in New York, a man with red cloak opened his eyes when he sensed a powerful force in the city. Without thinking too much, the man waved his right hand to open up a portal and walked through into it.

000

Swiftly Mikhail opened his palm when he saw another magic attacks came towards him and the moment those attacks touched the palm of his hand, they were destroyed into particles. In a blink of an eye, Mikhail raised his right hand, the one that holding his sword, to defend himself from the iron staff that came to his face.

“What are you?” asked the dark-skinned man to Mikhail. “You have magic like the other sorcerers, but it’s different from them…”

Mikhail only tilted his head to the side before struck the dark-skinned man right in his midsection with a magical enchanted open palm attack. His expression did not change from stoic indifferent even when he saw the dark-skinned man coughed blood as a result from the Archangel’s open palm attack in his midsection.

‘… I need to finish this…’ with that in his mind, Mikhail created blue-coloured fire to the world. It swirled around the Archangel’s body like a snake before then shot towards the dark-skinned man in a form of a Chinese dragon.

However when fire dragon was in the middle of coming towards the dark-skinned man, someone appeared in front of the dragon and destroyed it with ease. This event made Mikhail tilted his head slightly to the side and blinked his eyes when he saw the familiar man with a red cloak standing between him and the dark-skinned man.

“Mordo…” the man called the dark-skinned man.

“Strange…” called the dark-skinned man to the other man.

When Mikhail heard the two men’s names, information came into his mind about them. The dark-skinned man was Karl Mordo, the former Master of the Mystic Arts, and the man with a red-cloak was Stephen Strange, the Master of Mystic Arts and the new Sorcerer Supreme.

“I never thought you will use your ability as a former Master of Mystic Arts to take the other sorcerers’ powers from them…” said Strange to Mordo.

“They use their powers for their own selfishness…” said Mordo. “They don’t deserve their power…”

Mikhail clasped his hands behind his back and tilted his head. “… Who are you to decide that?” asked Mikhail to the dark-skinned man. “I can understand if you take the power of bad sorcerers, but to take the power from the good ones…” he shook his head. “… You do not have the right to do that…”

Mordo turned his attention to Mikhail and asked the one question that plagued him when he fought against the green-eyed young man. “What are you?” he narrowed his eyes. “You have magic like a sorcerer but it different…”

Mikhail did not answer Mordo’s question and continued to look at the dark-skinned man with emotionless icy blue eyes. He stayed silent for another minute before then said, “… I do not obligate to tell you what I am…” right after he said those words, Mikhail banished Mordo far away from New York.

He knew Strange right now looking at him with calculating blue eyes and he decided to ignore it. Without saying anything to the man next to him, Mikhail clasped his hands once more in a prayer position and closed his eyes. The moment he did this, the sound of breaking glass could be heard around them and that was when the barrier broke, making the two males went back to the real world.

“So…” he turned to look at Strange, “… you’re the one who reminded me about how dangerous the Eye of Agamotto was...” the older male crossed his arms. “Why did you that?” he really did not understand.

Mikhail clasped his hands behind his back once more. “… Because I want to make sure you are understand how much power you have in your hands with a possession of the Eye of Agamotto…” he told the older male. “You need to remember everything has consequences, including when using that magic artefact of yours…”

He did not know why but when he looked at the green-eyed young man, his gut told me that this young male was not a normal human. Something caught his attention and when he turned his gaze towards it, his eyes widened up slightly when he saw the young man’s shadow had something that the young man did not have; three pairs of wings.

Mikhail knew Strange had seen a small flicker of his true form in his shadow but he decided not to talk about it. “… What do you think about the Accords, Mr. Strange?” he decided to ask that particular question.

“It’s Dr. Strange…” he informed Mikhail. “The Accords?” he tilted his head to the side a little. “I think that thing is a good idea…”

A smile appeared on Mikhail’s face when he heard the answer of the new Sorcerer Supreme.

000

The next day in the room near the atrium in SI building where the press conference would be held we found Tony sat on the chair while a hairdresser preparing him for the press conference later. Of course while he was waiting for the hairdresser finished her work, the man read the news in his Stark Phone and smiled when he found what the hot news today.

It looked like his lover’s hard work had paid off. Thanked to the Archangel, not only Thaddeus Ross lost his positions as the handler of the Accords and the Secretary of State, he too under the investigation for all the illegal things he had done behind the government.

‘… Now all I need to do is amending the Accords so it will be fair not only for the mundane but for the inhuman too…’ thought Tony while continued reading the news in his Stark Phone.

The sound of knocking made Tony looked up from his phone, only to find it was Pepper. With a smile he beckoned his friend to come inside the room.

“Hey, Pepper!” he greeted the red-headed woman. “How is everything?”

“Everything comes smoothly, Tony…” she looked at her friend and tilted her head to the side. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked him.

Tony looked at Pepper when she asked that question and nodded. “Yes, I want to do this… We have been in a relationship for years and I think it’s time…” he explained.

Pepper smiled at Tony. “I cannot wait to see his face when he sees your plan…” she closed her eyes. “You two deserve to be happy, Tony.”

“Thank you, Pepper…” Tony felt gratitude at Pepper’s nice words. He knew the first time the red-headed woman met Mikhail, she felt wary towards him. However, now, the two, Rhodey, and Happy, could be called friends, even though not too close.

Another sound of knocking caught the attentions of Tony and Pepper, only to find a female SI employee standing in the doorway. She told the two that it was time for the press conference. After thanking the woman, Pepper looked at Tony and asked if he was ready for this. The man looked at Pepper and nodded, telling her that he was ready.

It was time for the new beginning and he would make sure it happened.

000

Mikhail stood next to Pepper at the back while watching his lover played the press effortlessly to act in his tunes. Even though he and Tony had been in a relationship for years, the man still could surprise him with his actions.

His musings about his lover was interrupted when one of the reporters, who he decided as Team Cap, decided to ask Tony if he did not feel any regret for destroying the Avengers with became the only Avengers member that pro-Accords.

For the first time Tony’s warm bronze eyes became cold bronze eyes in front of the press. “So, you want to tell me that we, heroes, should never hear what the innocents told us and continue our works as if nothing happened? Not even our works, even though good for it protects the innocents, destroy buildings and wounded innocents?” he asked back.

“I—“

“You want to tell me that we need to forget what the Captain and his team had done to the law officers back in Romania? How they made the freeway tunnels in Bucharest collapsed and a lot of innocents were hurt because of that?” Tony tilted his head to the side.

“That—“

“I took a responsibility for what I had done to the people in Sokovia back when the Ultron fiasco happened… I know that time it was my fault…” Tony told the press. “… So why should we let the Captain and his team free without them taking some responsibilities for what they had done in Romania and Germany?”

Mikhail could see Tony’s questions made a lot of the press decided to support him. Good, that was good. They needed to see the reality of the Captain and his team, not an illusion that they continued to put in their eyes.

Tony straightened his jacket and changed his firm expression to a more relaxed one. “Now… I want to inform you some good news…” he turned around so he would look at Mikhail and gave his hand to the Archangel. “Mikhail…”

The Archangel did not know what Tony would do, but he trusted the man would not humiliate him in front of these people. With that in his mind, Mikhail took Tony’s hand in his and let the man pulled him closer to his body.

“Mikhail Ivanov… you always be there for me, in happy and sad times… you never lost your trust for me even after what happened to me in the past…” he told the Archangel.

Mikhail looked at Tony’s bronze eyes and let out a small smile but it soon disappeared when the man dropped onto his right knee. His heart beating furiously at the implication of what Tony would do in front of these people.

“With all of that…” the man took a small black box from his jacket inner pocket and opened it, showing the world a pure platinum-gold ring with small diamonds around it and a blue sapphire in the centre.

However, the ring was not the one that caught Mikhail’s attention, but the engraved words inside the ring; _Ani L’Dodi v’Dodi Li_ … that was Hebrew words and it meant _I am My Beloved’s, and My Beloved is Mine…_

“Will you marry me, Tesoro?” Tony looked at Mikhail with love in his bronze eyes.

And at that moment Mikhail knew the feeling of being wanted and he never thought he would find it in this man. He always thought Tony felt comfortable with their status as lover, so he never asked him more than that. However, today, with his Chosen on his right knee with a small box that had a ring in it, Mikhail realized that the man really wanted to be more than a lover for him.

He wanted to be his true Chosen with binding himself forever to the Archangel.

“… Are you sure, Anthony?” asked Mikhail to the man. “You cannot walk away if you decide this…”

“Yes, I’m sure, Tesoro…” Tony looked at Mikhail in the eyes.

If he really sure that he wanted to be with him forever, who was Mikhail to stop him. So with the one and only true smile he ever showed in public, Mikhail answered Tony’s question…

“Yes…”

000

Tbc…

000


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hard to write... Sorry, if this is boring but I try...

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Far away from the USA soil or more precisely in the small advanced country in Africa called Wakanda, we could see Azrael in his invisible state, walking across the streets towards the palace where the Wakanda Royalty lived. The reason why the Archangel of Death came to this country was not to take people’s souls but to see the people who had the nerve to betray his older brother’s Chosen.

For the truth, the Archangel of death did not care about any mortal affairs, including about the Accords and the aftermath of the so-called ‘civil war’ between the Renegades and the Avengers. However, that did not mean he would not see what his older brother would do to the people that had dared to hurt his Chosen.

He still remembered what kind of Archangel Mikhail back in Heaven and before he went to be reincarnated as a human boy named Harry Potter. He was a really cold individual and always followed what their Father asked him to do; including killing his own siblings that had dared to follow Lucifer in his rebellion against Heaven.

However, even though Mikhail was cold and always followed their Father’s commands without questions, there was one particular treat in Mikhail that still existed in him even after he decided to be reincarnated a human. That one particular treat was his protectiveness towards the people that he saw as a family. He would do everything with all of his power to make sure they were safe from harm and Azrael could see this particular treat was shown in Mikhail if regarding the human male named Anthony ‘Tony’ Edward Stark.

‘That is why I want to see what Mikhail will do to these stupid people after what they had done to his Chosen…’ thought Azrael with some viciousness in his mind.

Beside all of that, Azrael too wanted to see their reaction regarding Tony’s engagement with his older brother. Of course he knew what kind of reaction they would show after they saw the news. No, he just wanted to see one particular person’s reaction about the news so he could inform it to Mikhail.

Not too long Azrael arrived in the house where the Renegades were and went to the living room, the only place where he could sense the souls of those people. Inside the living room, Azrael found the so-called superheroes sitting in the sofas, talking and laughing as if they did not do anything wrong.

‘Now… let us see what their reactions will be when the news about Tony’s engagement with my older brother…’ thought Azrael when the news showed in the television.

This would be good information for Mikhail, he knew that.

000

Clint sighed when he was browsing the channels in television and after a while he did not find anything good there, so he put the remote back to the table and leaned back against the sofa. Today was a very boring day, nothing worthy to watch in television.

“You know…” Clint looked at the others. “… Nothing about Stark in television for the last few days…” he did not care about the bastard, because that man was the reason why he and the others now were fugitives that needed to hide in a country that far away from their homes.

“Why do ask that, Clint?” asked Sam. “Isn’t good that there is no news about Stark in television?” the dark-skinned man still bitter at Tony for not granted his wish when that man asked him where Steve’s whereabouts back when he and the others were in the Raft. He had asked the man to talk with Steve at least like a decent human being but in the end he decided to fight Steve and Bucky for whatever reason in the bunker in Siberia.

“If no one supervises Stark, he will do something stupid…” said Steve to the others. “You still remember the Ultron fiasco, right?” he looked at his team.

Clint scoffed. “Who in their right mind will forget Stark’s arrogance that day?” asked the Archer. “He should never play with something that he did not know about…”

Before their so-called leader, Steve Rogers could give his opinion about that, the program in television changed from entertainment to news and that caught everyone’s attentions.

000

Azrael, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, smiled when he saw the program in television changed into news. He knew the news would inform these traitors about what happened to Tony Stark yesterday and he could not wait what kind of reaction these idiots would show him when they found out that Tony Stark was in a serious romantic relationship years before he became the Avengers.

‘… I too want to see Rogers’ reaction when he finds out his love interest has gone far from his reach…’ thought Azrael when he looked at Steve.

He did not know why but he had a feeling the Captain would not care about the fact of Tony’s engagement with his older brother and tried to make Tony saw his interest towards him. Well, if that happened, he knew not only Tony would reject the Captain; Mikhail too would make sure the Captain never near Tony’s personal space.

This would be very interesting to watch.

000

_“So you want to tell me that we, heroes, should never hear what the innocents told us and continue our works as if nothing happened? Not even our works, even though good for it protects the innocents, destroy buildings and wounded the innocents?”_

The Renegades watched how Tony Stark reprimanded the reporter for claiming he had destroyed the Avengers for following the Accords. They could see the Tony Stark in the news was different from the Tony Stark that they faced in the event that was known as the ‘Civil War’. Right now the man looked healthy and did not show any exhaustion that he usually showed after the event of Ultron.

The question in the Renegades’ minds at this moment was; how the man could look like that only six months after the big fight between them regarding the so-called Sokovia Accords?

_“You want to tell me that we need to forget what the Captain and his team had done to the law officers back in Romania? How they made the freeway tunnel in Bucharest collapsed and a lot of innocents were hurt because of that?” now Tony looked at the reporter with cold amber eyes._

“He has changed…” said Natasha when she looked at the cold amber eyes of Tony in television. “He now looks stronger than the time we last saw him… what happened to him in the past six months that made him look like this?”

Steve knew Natasha was right. In the last of six months Tony had changed a lot and he wanted to know how that could happen. Was that because of what happened to them in Siberia? Or was that because of the letter that he had sent to the man a week after they hid in Wakanda?

_Tony tilted his head to the side a little. “I took a responsibility after what I had done in Sokovia back when that Ultron fiasco happened… I know that time it was my fault…” he crossed his arms. “So why should we let the Captain and his team free without them taking some responsibilities for what they had done in Romania and Germany?”_

“We do the right thing!” Clint yelled at Tony in television. “The Accords is bad news for us, Avengers!”

“You’re right, Clint…” Steven nodded his head in agreement. “We’re Avengers; we need to be free to make sure we can safe people… the Accords only going to tie us up…”

000

Azrael snorted mockingly when he heard Steve words about how they, the Avengers needed to be free so they could safe people. The Archangel did not know what to think about this man; was it arrogance or ignorance that made him thought no people around the world wanted the superheroes, especially the Avengers, to be accounted for what they did when fought against bad guys that could not be handled by law officers.

‘… Looks like only my older brother’s Chosen who had read the Sokovia Accords fully…’ thought Azrael.

If the Renegades had used some of their times to read the Sokovia Accords, they found out that even thought it was still not perfect, there was no statement that pushed the Avengers to become the UN’s Attack Dogs. Not only that, if they thought some of the points in the Accords were not good, they could amend it so it would not good for the Avengers or the superheroes but good for the people too.

‘I really cannot wait the day Mikhail meets Rogers… I want to see what my older brother will do to the man who had dared to hurt his Chosen like that…’ thought Azrael with a vicious smile on his face.

000

“What Stark wants to do now?” asked Scott when he saw Tony looked at the reporters with a welcoming expression.

_“Now… I want to inform you some good news…” Tony turned around and gave his hand to someone. “Mikhail…”_

“Who is that?” asked Steve. “I don’t know anyone with that name?” he looked at Clint and Natasha. “Do you two know anyone with that name?”

Natasha tilted her head. She only knew one particular person with that name but there was no way that person was the one Tony called in television. The reason was Tony never showed any indications that he and that person knew each other intimately. All that she could find whenever she saw the two of them was professional relationship, nothing more than that.

However, Natasha’s thought was interrupted when a familiar young man climbed the stairs of the podium to stand beside Tony. That man was never in his radar and always she dismissed as one of Tony’s employees, nothing more than that. So to see the same young man standing next to Tony as if it was his right place, Natasha did not want to say or to think.

How could she miss this?

_“Mikhail Ivanov…” Tony looked at the icy-blue eyed young man with gentle amber eyes. “You always be there for me, in happy and sad times… you never lost your trust for me even after what happened to me in the past…”_

Steve looked at the scene in television with a slight confusion on his face. “What does Stark want to do now?” he asked the others.

“I don’t know, Steve…” said Sam.

Everyone in the room watched the young man looked at Tony with a slight smile on his face, only for the smile to disappear when Tony dropped onto his right knee.

000

Azrael laughed lowly into his right fist when everyone in the room shouted in surprise and disbelief at the scene of Tony dropped onto his right knee in front of his older brother.

What? They thought Tony Stark was in a relationship with his CEO, Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts? Be real… She and Tony were like brother and sister, nothing more than that. He knew if he asked Tony if someone said he and Pepper in a romantic relationship, the answer would be it would be like you married your own sister.

The Archangel of Death arched his eyebrow when he saw the emotions that he wanted to find from the Captain appeared on his face. He could see the disbelief, confusion, and… that it was… jealously. Just like what he thought, the Captain had a romantic feeling towards Tony but he denied it and with the scene of Tony on his right knee in front of another man, he stopped denying it.

‘… I have a feeling this man will try to take Tony from Mikhail’s side…’ thought Azrael. ‘… I want to see him try…’

000

“What the fuck?!” that was the words that came from Clint’s mouth when he saw Tony dropped onto his right knee. “I thought he is in relationship with Pepper?!”

“… It looks like he isn’t...” said Natasha, still watching the news.

“I never thought that Stark is gay…” said Scott.

Steve looked at Tony’s face that filled with happiness and clenched his fists in anger. It should have been him that put the expression on Tony’s face, not this young man. How old the young man was and why Tony wanted to be with him?

He clenched his jaws when Tony took out a small black box from his jacket inner pocket and opened it, showing everyone a pure platinum-gold ring with small diamonds around it and a blue sapphire in the centre.

“There’s no way Stark does this because he is a relationship with him…” Clint pointed to the young man. “This is a fluke… there’s no way Stark is gay…”

_“So…” Tony looked at the young man with hopeful-filled amber eyes. “Will you marry me, Tesoro?” he asked the big question to the young man._

“Nah… there’s no way this is true…” however, his denial was broken when the young man gave Tony a brief smile filled with affection and then accepted his marriage proposal. “NO WAY!” he was shocked to see this.

Natasha watched Steve from the corner of her eyes and sighed inwardly when she found anger and jealously on the man’s face. She knew Steve had a feeling towards Tony but was too in denial that he did not acknowledge it. However, when he saw his love interest asked someone’s hands in marriage, he decided not to deny that feeling.

But… in the end Steve was too late… Tony now was too far away to reach and she too had a feeling Tony’s fiancé would do something if Steve tried to destroy their engagement.

000

‘You’re right about that, Romanoff…’ thought Azrael when he read the Black Widow’s thought. ‘Mikhail will do something if your so-called leader tries to destroy his engagement with Tony…’

000

“There’s no way that young man is in a real relationship with Stark…” said Wanda to the others in the room. “He must be paying him to act in front of the reporters as his lover…”

“I don’t know…” said Scott while continued to watch the program. “I think the young man and Stark are genuine here…” he could see from Tony’s eyes that he really loved the young man and vice versa.

“Stark cannot love people, he only destroys them…” said Wanda with bitterness and anger in her voice.

Then they watched the program in television changed from news to talk show and the guests of today were Tony and his fiancé, Mikhail. They watched how even though Tony’s fiancé did not show emotions on his face, he continued to hold Tony’s hand in his as if giving the man a support whenever the host  asked something sensitive about Tony.

_“Now… how and when you two met each other?” asked the host to Tony and Mikhail._

_Tony looked at Mikhail with a smile. “Why don’t you tell them how and when we met, Mikhail?” he asked the young man._

_Mikhail blinked at Tony’s suggestion and then looked at the host. “… We met three years before Anthony’s Afghanistan accident… that time I saw him was going to be mugged by three men in his drunken state…” he leaned against the sofa. “… So I saved him…”_

_“Is that true?” asked the host to Tony._

_“Yes, that’s true…” Tony nodded his head. “A day after my nearly-being-mugged-day, I tried to find him so I could thank him for saving me…” he pointed to the young man beside him. “Of course at first Mikhail didn’t want to have anything with me…”_

_The host arched his eyebrow. “Because of your reputations back then?” he pointed to his status as Playboy and Weapon Manufacture in the past._

_“… No…” answered Mikhail. “… The reason why I did not want to have anything with Anthony at that time was because I want to be left alone, not because of his reputations…” he tilted his head to the side. “… Back then and now I do not care about any news about my fiancé for I know the real him, not those reporters…”_

“They had known each other years before the Afghanistan accident…” said Natasha. “But… how… how he hid this from SHIELD?”

_“So that means you didn’t care about his former status as the Merchant of Death?”_

_Mikhail snorted at the host’s question and crossed his legs. “… You know, at that time I always found that title was funny… did Anthony ever perform a genocide in a country?” he raised his right hand. “… With his own hand...”_

_“Well… no…” the host answered softly._

“That’s a lie... Stark had killed a lot of people with his weapons…” hissed Wanda, her hands started glowing red with her power.

“Calm down, Wanda… that young man is one of Stark’s men… you don’t need to hear the words that he said…” Clint told the red-headed woman.

_“But he was a Weapon Manufacture back then…” added the host._

_“… For your country’s military…” Mikhail put his elbow on the armchair and rested his face on his right fist. “… There are another Weapon Manufactures beside Anthony that supplying the military with weapons… so why it was only Anthony that gained that title?”_

The Renegades could see the young man’s question had made the host could not say anything and then decided to move to another question.

“… That young man is right, you know…” Sam told the others. “There are a lot of Weapon Manufactures beside Stark… so why it was only Stark that gained that kind of title back then…”

“Stark deserves to be called that!” Wanda stated.

000

Azrael frowned when he saw Wanda’s hate towards Tony and knew he needed to inform Mikhail about this so his older brother could take action if this woman tried to do something harmful towards his Chosen.

‘Her mind is too clouded with revenge and hate towards Tony…’ thought Azrael.

He knew revenge and hate were two emotions that came naturally in human’s heart, but in Wanda’s case… those two things really clouded her mind that she even let herself and her dead brother to be experimented by HYDRA back then.

Not only that, Azrael knew as HYDRA’s experiments, Wanda and her dead brother would finished whatever those bastards gave them, including killing people to see how strong their powers were. In short that red-headed woman was not some kind of tragic heroine but some psychopath.

‘Oh, I cannot wait to see what Mikhail will do to her if they meet each other…’ thought Azrael with a grim expression on his face.

000

_“Now, Mr. Stark...” the host looked at Tony. “Is there a reason why you hid your fiancé’s existence until yesterday?”_

_Tony put Mikhail’s hand to his right thigh. “… The reason I hid my fiancé’s existence was not because I felt ashamed with him as a young man… no… the reason was because I didn’t want the press swarmed him like vultures…” he raised his left hand. “For your information, I really don’t care about gender when it’s regarding relationships…”_

_“I see…” then the host turned to Mikhail again. “Now, regarding the Sokovia Accords…” Mikhail arched his eyebrow. “Your fiancé supports the Sokovia Accords… so, this is means you too support the Sokovia Accords?”_

_Mikhail inhaled at the question. “… Before I give you my opinion about the Sokovia Accords… can you tell me what the Sokovia Accords are and how many countries want this to be established?” he pushed up his glasses._

_The host briefly looked the small paper in his right hand before back to Mikhail. “The Sokovia Accords are a set of internationally ratified legal documents that provide regulation and frame-working for the military/law enforcement deployment of enhanced individuals, particularly those working for private organizations or for specific government agencies,” he told everyone in the studio. “… In the past there are 117 countries… now…” he looked at the paper once more. “… Now there are 150 countries that want the Accords to be established…”_

_“… From 117 countries to 150 countries…” Mikhail whispered. “And how many people that live in one country?”_

_“Millions…”_

_“… And that means those countries have the backup millions of people to keep them safe…” Mikhail straightened himself again. “The Accords are not about to tie the superheroes and do everything the militaries say to them… the Accords are created to make sure the superheroes have some backup from the governments when operating… the reason is how many destruction that these superheroes create when they fight without any backup from the governments?”_

_“A lot…” said Tony. “Even the Avengers with a backup from SHIELD, before destroyed by Rogers and Romanoff, still caused some destruction whenever they fought the back guys…”_

“They’re lying…” said Steve. “The Accords will tie us down and push us to become military’s attack dogs…” he shook his head. “We don’t need to be tied to some government agencies; we can work fine with our own…”

Natasha did know what to say about this. In one side she knew Tony’s fiancé was right, the superheroes needed some backup from government agencies to make sure the destructions were small, but in one hand she too wanted the superheroes to be free to do what they destined to do, saving people.

_“… Here is the question…” Mikhail looked at the host with half-closed icy blue eyes. “… Right after the New York battler, Rogers went back to SHIELD and worked with them…” he looked at Tony who nodded his head. “… What is SHIELD back then before they were destroyed by Rogers and Romanoff?”_

_A realization came to the host at this particular question. “SHIELD was a government agency…”_

_“… Yes, it was a government agency… Rogers, the one who want the Avengers to stay be freed from some government agencies, had experienced of working with SHIELD…” Mikhail closed his eyes. “… That meant he knew how to operate with a government agency and how they handle anyone with superpowers…”_

“He is right…” said Natasha to the others. “SHIELD was there to supervise the superheroes so they wouldn’t cross the lines…” she sighed. “However, now with SHIELD had gone, there’s no agency that handling the superheroes and that’s why the civilians ask their governments to solve this problem…”

Steve looked at Natasha. “But in the end we find ou that SHIELD was HYDRA… so it was the right thing to do to destroy it…” he told her.

Scott frowned when he heard how justified Steve sounded was when he said it was right thing to do to destroy SHIELD because they was HYDRA. Did he not realize that not all of SHIELD agents were HYDRA agents? Some of them must be innocents and with them throwing all of the information to the internet so everyone could see it. For him that was the most stupid thing that Steve ever done with his title as the Man with a Plan.

It was true in the past he disliked Tony Stark because of what Pym told him about Stark, but he soon found out that Tony Stark was not like his father. He was more… human, even though he hid it behind the familiar arrogance mask to keep other people realized it.

Not only that, after coming to Wakanda to hide from their pursuers and lived among the ex-Avengers members, Scott found a pattern among them and that was; always blamed Tony Stark for something that we knew was not his fault. He could see it when Steve and the others blamed Tony Stark for the Accords when he knew the Accords was established by 117 countries, not a single person like Tony Stark. That was impossible.

‘… Maybe I need to ask King T’Challa about the Accords… if I’m not wrong, his late father supports the Accords before he died…’ thought Scott.

000

Azrael arched his eyebrow when he heard Scott Lang’s thought. He never thought one of the Renegades would realize something was not right. Good for him, with that attitude he would be far away from the other Renegades when they decided to do something stupid and put his older brother’s wrath on their ways.

000

_“Now before we finished our talk… may I ask you something, Mr. Ivanov?” asked the host to Mikhail._

_Mikhail raised his hand in a welcoming gesture. “… Of course, ask away…” he told the host._

_“If you were there at the time of the so-called Civil War between the two sides of Avengers…” the host looked at the emotionless face Mikhail. “Which side you will choose?”_

_“… What a stupid question…” said Mikhail emotionlessly. “… I will choose my fiancé’ side… the reason was not only because he is my fiancé but because he hears what the innocents say to the world about the superheroes…”_

“Bullshit… he will choose Stark’s side because he is his fiancé, nothing more than that…” said Clint angrily.

“Don’t let this program upsets you, Clint…” said Steve, “We did the right thing… all we need to do is waiting for the people to realize it…”

Everyone, except Scott, looked at Steve after he said the encouragement words and nodded their heads in agreement.

000

Azrael smacked his own forehead in exasperation when he saw how stupid the Renegades were. They still believed what they did was right and people still loved him even with the fact they had destroyed a lot of buildings and hurt innocents.

‘Oh, I really cannot wait to see the day Rogers and Mikhail meets each other…’ thought Azrael.

Deciding he had seen enough, Azrael teleported from Wakanda back to New York so he could inform Mikhail what he found out when observing the Renegades. In a second he appeared in the library of Stark mansion and found Mikhail sitting on the armchair in front of a fireplace, reading a book.

“… So, what do you find?” asked Mikhail without looking away from his book.

Azrael smiled before then sat down on the other armchair in front of Mikhail and started to tell his older brother what he had found out.

000

Tbc…

000


	8. Seven

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Three days after the news about Tony Stark’s engagement with Mikhail was shown in television, we saw Mikhail walking down the streets with a grocery bag filled with fresh ingredients in his arms. The reason why he went out and bought these ingredients was because he wanted to cook for Tony.

He wanted to cook for Tony because the man was sad after he read and heard the people’s opinions about their engagement. They accused Tony as a liar and had paid Mikhail to be in a relationship with him. For the truth Mikhail did not care if they believed them or not, but that did not mean he would ignore how sad his fiancé was from the accusation.

‘… Well, all we need to do is show them that our relationship is real…’ thought Mikhail. He knew the most efficient way to make those people changed their mind was to show them it was real and not some kind of game.

Suddenly a black car stopped in front of him, surprising not only him but the other pedestrians too. Then from inside the car, three men came out and Mikhail sighed in exasperation, he knew these men wanted to kidnap him so they could demand money from Tony.

When one of the kidnappers grasped his upper right arm; Mikhail reacted with punching the man right in the nose so hard that he stumbled back and blood dripping from his now broken nose. Mikhail did not care if he had broken the man’s nose; it was his own fault for it to happen, he just defending himself from being kidnapper by these men.

He smacked a fist that came towards his face to the side and grave a hard roundhouse kick to the second kidnapper’s left side so he went flying to the car and smacked his back hard before dropped to the ground. Then the first kidnapper went to him one more time but now with his fist raised, but before he could touch Mikhail, the Archangel swiftly smacked the first kidnapper’s elbow with a strong force that his elbow snapped into two. Mikhail felt indifferent when the first kidnapper dropped to the ground with a loud pained scream and cradling his broken elbow close to him.

Without looking up Mikhail caught another fist that came to his face and twisted it so the second kidnapper dropped to the ground hard. At first Mikhail wanted to let go the man’s hand, but changed his mind with stomped his elbow so it would snap into two. Same with the first kidnapper, Mikhail ignored the second kidnapper’s pained scream and turned to the last kidnapper.

Mikhail arched his eyebrow when he saw the last kidnapper pointing a gun at him. The moment a firearm was pulled into a fist fight, everything became more dangerous and he knew he needed to be careful so no innocents would be hurt by it.

“Get into the car!” yelled the last kidnapper to Mikhail. “Do it and I’m not going to shoot!”

Mikhail ignored the command and pulled out his pocket watch to see what time right now. He was relieved when he saw he still had a lot of time to cook for his fiancé. Without moving his eyes from the pocket watch, Mikhail moved his head to the right a little; he did that to dodge a bullet that was shot towards his face.

“… That thing is dangerous, you know that?” asked Mikhail while putting back his pocket watch inside his jacket inner pocket.

“I don’t care! Get into the car!” he waved his gun towards Mikhail.

Mikhail did not move even the man threatened him with a gun but that did not mean he let his guard down. The moment he saw the last kidnapper wanted to fire the gun one more time, Mikhail was already in his personal space, not only to take the gun away from him but to break his arm and two of his legs so he could not do anything. After he did all of that in a millisecond, Mikhail went back to where he was and acted as if he never moved.

The Archangel did not show any emotions when the last kidnapper dropped to the ground with a pained scream. In Mikhail’s mind, these three were lucky he only gave them broken limbs, for if he was in a really bad mood today, he would take their lives without any remorse.

Mikhail looked at the pedestrians from the corner of his eyes and found some of them were recording his actions. Without any care with the fact he was being recorded, Mikhail picked up his grocery bag that he had put down on the ground when he fought the kidnappers not too long ago. After he was sure everything was still inside the grocery bag, Mikhail went to the secluded area where he could teleport back home.

In a blink of an eye Mikhail appeared in front of the mansion and went inside. After he greeted JARVIS, the Archangel went to the kitchen where he could start to cook the food that he had in his mind. When he wanted to wash the vegetables, he sensed someone watching him and he turned to see who had done it, only to find Vision standing in the doorway.

“… Is there something that I can help you with, Vision?” asked Mikhail to the android.

“What are you doing, Mr. Ivanov?” asked Vision.

Mikhail looked at the ingredients at the kitchen counter. “… I want to cook today’s lunch…” he told the android. “… Do you want to help me, Vision?”

Slowly Vision walked into the kitchen and stood next to Mikhail. “What do I need to do?” he asked the icy blue eyed young man.

Mikhail gave the vegetables to Vision and told him to wash them before then chopped them into small cubes. While the android did what Mikhail asked him to do, the young man went to prepare the meats and all the seasonings that would be needed for today’s cooking.

000

Two hours later Mikhail and Vision finished cooking today’s lunch and put the food on the dining table. When Mikhail put down the beef lasagne that he had made, Tony walked into the dining room with Peter in tow. The man without saying anything went to Mikhail and wrapped his arms around the icy blue eyed young man’s waist.

“… Anthony?” he looked at the man across his left shoulder.

Tony was silent for a moment before said, “JARVIS showed me a video of your kidnapping attempt…” he tightened his arms around Mikhail’s waist. “Are you all right?”

Gentleness came into Mikhail’s icy blue eyes at Tony’s concern towards him. “… I am all right, Anthony…” gently he patted the man’s head. “… They could not touch me…”

“I know they cannot touch you, but it still concerned me, sweetheart…” told Tony to Mikhail. “Not only that, are you all right with the fact everyone know you aren’t normal?”

“… I do not care about what others thought about me…” Mikhail told Tony. “… Do you forget what I am, Anthony?” the man shook his head. “Then you realize the only thing that I care about in this universe is you and everything that you hold dear…”

Yes, Tony remembered what his lover really was and how his kind never cared about humans and saw them as lesser beings or something that could be disposed off when the times were right. Only few of his kind could have feelings towards humans and usually they tore their grace so they would fall and then reincarnated as humans. When this happened, rarely did they get their grace back, and this meant his fiancé was the lucky one for getting back his grace after reborn as a human.

“… Not only that, I think it is time for me to help you in your superhero duties…” said Mikhail. “… You need a trustworthy backup, Anthony especially after those bastards…” malice could be heard in Mikhail’s soft voice, telling Tony that his fiancé would never forgive his former team members.

To stop his fiancé from thinking those bastards, Tony landed a soft kiss on the young man’s neck. He smiled when he felt his fiancé form stopped being stiff and slightly leaned back against him. Tony gave one last gentle kiss on Mikhail’s neck and then closed his eyes, savouring the peacefulness around them.

However, the peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by JARVIS who informed Tony and Mikhail about the danger that came towards the Barton family’s house. When Tony heard this he knew Ross had found out about Barton family and sent his trusted men to kidnap or kill the Barton family. It was true that he stopped thinking Clint Barton as his friend after what he had done in so-called Civil War, but that did not mean he could let innocents like Barton’s wife and children died in the hands of Ross’ minions.

“... I will go…” said Mikhail when Tony pulled away from him.

Tony looked at Mikhail. “Are you sure, Mikhail?” he asked the Archangel. “If you do this, you will be in Ross’ shit lists…”

Mikhail snorted. “… What he can do to me, Anthony?” he asked the man. “… Nothing can kill me except my own Father…”

It was true, as the first child of God and the one who protected his siblings in Heaven back then, Mikhail could not be killed by any means except when his Father decided it was time for him to die. He could be hurt in the battlefields but he could not die as long his Father commanded him to stay alive until the Time had come.

Tony knew what Mikhail said was true, nothing in this world could kill the Archangel but that did not mean he could not feel concern towards his angelic fiancé. “If you really want to help them, then you can…” he cupped the Archangel’s right cheek in his hand. “However, promise me that you will take care of yourself…”

Mikhail touched Tony’s hand on his right cheek and nodded his head. “… Yes, I will take care of myself… I promise you that, Anthony…” he told his fiancé with gentleness in his icy blue eyes.

Before the Archangel went to where the Barton family was, he gently pulled Tony’s head closer to his so he could give the man an affectionate kiss on the forehead. He smiled when he saw the faint blush on his tall fiancé’s cheeks and with a wave to the man he disappeared from the dining room.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter Parker called the man when he walked into the dining room. “Is Mr. Ivanov going to help the Barton family?” he knew about the family of the archer who had betrayed Tony.

Tony turned to look at Peter and sighed. “Stop calling me Mr. Stark and my fiancé, Mr. Ivanov… just call us Tony and Mikhail…” he reminded the teen. “And for your question, yes my fiancé right now goes to help the Barton family…”

“… Tony…” Vision called the man. “You and young Mr. Parker need to eat… Mr. Ivanov made all of these for all of us…” he showed the food on the dining table.

A gentle smile appeared on Tony’s face when he looked at the food on the dining table. After thanking his fiancé in his mind for the food, Tony beckoned Peter and Vision to eat the food that had been prepared for them.

000

In a blink of an eye Mikhail appeared not too far from the farm that he knew was the home for the Barton family. He locked his gaze on the house and knew he needed to be careful for he could sense the life signatures that not belonged to the Barton family inside.

‘… This is not good…’ thought Mikhail. ‘… They decide to take the family as hostages… I need to save them before something bad happens…’

With that in his mind, Mikhail willed himself to become invisible so he could go into the house without alerting Ross’ minions. He decided to go into the house through the back door because those minions must be guarding the front door to make sure no one came to safe the Barton family.

He arched his eyebrow when he found the back door was locked. With a sigh the Archangel waved his hand across the knob and slowly turned it, he smiled inwardly when it was opened. Stealthy he went into the house and closed the door behind him so the minions did not realize there was someone in the house beside their targets and them.

Mikhail found one of the minions standing the doorway of the kitchen and after making sure no one in the area, the Archangel wrapped his right arm around the first minion’s neck and his left hand on his mouth so he could not scream or yell. He pulled the first minion into the kitchen and without waiting too long he snapped the first minion’s neck. After he was sure the first minion was really dead, Mikhail sent the body far away from this place so no one would realize what happened here.

Slowly he walked towards the dining room, only to find no one there, so with that he continued to the living room, the only place where he could sense multiple souls were. He leaned against the wall and peaked around the corner to see how many of Ross’ minions in the living room.

He found there were four minions of Ross in the living room with Barton’s wife and their three children. Mikhail narrowed his icy blue eyes when he heard the minions’ thoughts; they wanted to kill Barton’s wife and took their children under their wings so they could be shaped into their images.

Maybe angels like him did not care about humans in general, but deep inside their graces they were programmed to protect children for they were innocents from the sins of the adults or their parents. So with that in his mind Mikhail called his grace and commanded it to create thick fog inside the living room.

He heard those everyone in the living room shouted in surprise and in confusion at the sudden appearance of the thick fog in the living room. Without wasting another time, Mikhail went into the living room and knocked out the second minion in this house. Mikhail did not stop there; he then went to the third minion who was standing next to the fireplace and knocked him out like the second minion.

“WHO IS THERE?!” yelled the last minion in the living room. “SHOW YOURSELF OR I KILL THESE PEOPLE!”

 A loud sound behind the last minion made him turned around and he saw a silhouette of someone in the thick fog. Without wasting some time, the last minion fired his gun towards the silhouette and waited for whoever it was to drop to the floor, dead.

However when the thick fog disappeared from the living room, no one standing there and the last minion found his colleagues were on the floor, unconscious or dead, he did not know. Because he was too focused with his unconscious colleagues he did not aware with an appearance of someone behind him until it was too late.

Mikhail gazed at the unconscious minions on the floor with emotionless eyes. He stayed like that for a maybe a minute or two before turned around to look at Barton’s wife and children.

“Who --- who are you?” asked the woman to Mikhail while hugging her baby close to her chest.

“… I am not your enemy, Mrs. Barton…” Mikhail told the woman. “… I come here to save you and your children from people that want you paid for what your husband did seven months ago…”

Barton’s wife understood what Mikhail saying and that was good for the Archangel. He did not want to teach this woman about the Accords and why her husband was a fugitive right now.

The woman looked hard at Mikhail. “Who send you here?” she asked the young man.

“… The one who you know as Tony Stark…” Mikhail told the woman before turned his gaze to the window so he could see outside. “… I think it is time for us to go before the others come here…” he gave his hand once more to the woman.

At first Barton’s wife was hesitated to take Mikhail’s hand but she knew she needed to make sure her children safe from harm. With that in her mind, Barton’s wife took Mikhail’s hand and looked at the young man’s icy blue eyes.

“You and Stark will keep my children safe?” she asked Mikhail.

Mikhail tilted his head to the side. “… I promise that Anthony and I will keep you and your children safe from harms…” he told the woman.

Barton’s wife took a deep breath and nodded her head. “Take me and my children away from this place…” she told the young man before took his hand.

Right after Barton’s wife told Mikhail that she took his and Tony’s offer, Mikhail unfolded his wings so he could take the four humans to Tony’s mansion. He ignored the wide eyes of Barton’s wife and two older children at the appearance of his wings at his shadow.

After he was sure everything was good, Mikhail flapped his wings and teleported back to his fiancé’s mansion, and of course he did that with taking Barton’s wife and children.

000

Mikhail looked at the starry night sky from the garden in Stark Mansion. It had been three weeks since he took the Barton family to this place and he could see their appearances in Stark Mansion were good things, not only for them but for Tony too.

Because of the stupid archer decided to leave his family for the Captain when he was retired it was not strange if Laura Barton, Barton’s wife, chose Tony as a male figure for her children, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. Of course at first Tony did not want to become a male figure for Laura’s children, not because he felt bad for taking Barton’s position, but because he did not think he was a good male figure for the children.

A small smile appeared across Mikhail’s face when Laura looked into Tony’s amber eyes and told him that he was good enough to become a male figure for her children. She was their mother and she knew what was best for her children, so if she thought Tony was good for her children then he was really good for her children.

Not only that, Laura too supported the Accords, especially the one that Tony and his bunch of lawyers had made so it would be fair not only for the inhumans but normal humans too. She understood why this law was created by the UN and then supported by now 150 countries around the world; they wanted to make sure the superheroes would be accounted and did not break countries’ borders.

After he took another glace towards the starry night sky Mikhail decided to go back inside for he knew it was time for dinner. However, the Archangel stopped after only taking three steps and turned around, only to see a portal appeared in the garden.

‘… Why a portal appears here?’ thought Mikhail when he looked at the portal.

Suddenly a lone figure was thrown out from the portal and this event surprised Mikhail slightly. After the portal disappeared from the garden, Mikhail approached the figure on the ground and gently turned them around so he could see their face.

When he saw who the figure was, he knew everything would become more complicated then previous…

000

Tbc…

000


	9. Eight

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Tony did not know what to think when he saw the familiar unconscious man on the bed in one of the bedrooms in the mansion. At first he thought JARVIS was joking when he informed him that Mikhail had taken the unconscious Loki into one of the bedrooms in the mansion.

Of course he did not angry at his fiancé for taking Loki here, he just wanted to know why the Archangel took him when from all of his observation about his fiancé, and the Archangel did not have toleration towards anyone who had dared to hurt him.

And he knew Mikhail knew what Loki had done to him at the Stark Tower years ago; at the time he was still one of the Avengers.

He knew he would never find the answer if he continued staying here and looking at the unconscious Loki. He needed to find his fiancé and asked him the reason he took the god here. With that in his mind, Tony closed the bedroom door and asked JARVIS where his fiancé was at this time. After he found out that right now the Archangel was in the library, he thanked his AI and went to the library.

In the library, Tony found his fiancé sitting in one of the two armchairs in front of a lit up fireplace, reading a book about Norse Mythology? He never realized he had that kind of book in his library. Shaking his head, Tony went to where Mikhail was and took seat in the other armchair.

“Is there something that you want to ask me, Anthony?” asked Mikhail without looking up from his book.

Tony sighed. Sometimes he hated his fiancé’s supernatural awareness for he could not surprise or even prank him. Because when Tony tried to do those two things, the Archangel already knew what he would do and made him tasted his own medicine.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Tony watched his fiancé closed the book and gave him his full attention. “Why is Loki in one of our bedrooms?” he asked him.

“Because I put him there…” said Mikhail.

“But why, Mikhail?” he was confused with his fiancé’s action. “You know what he had done to me years ago at the Stark Tower, right?” the Archangel nodded his head. “So why you took him when you knew what he had done back then?”

Mikhail did not answer Tony’s question, he took his Stark Phone on the table next to his seat and gave it to Tony. “Just watch the footage there and you will know why I let him to stay here…” he told his fiancé.

Tony looked at his fiancé’s Stark Phone before pushed the play button on the screen so he could watch the footage. He watched the first time Loki appeared in the Stark Tower and his defeat in the hands of Hulk, there was nothing strange from the footage.

Mikhail closed his eyes. “JARVIS, please show Anthony what I had found from that footage…” he called the AI>

“Of course, Mr. Ivanov…” with that the AI shower Tony what the Archangel had found in the footage.

Tony blinked when he saw what his fiancé had saw; the difference of Loki’s eyes. When he first came to earth, the god’s eyes were glowing blue but after Hulk defeated him, his eyes became green forest. If this was the truth, that meant Loki was the same with Barton years ago, he was being controlled by someone.

“JARVIS and I had investigated the footage three times to make sure it was genuine, Anthony…” he told his fiancé. “And JARVIS confirmed me that the footage was true, not some kind of manipulation…”

“That means for years Asgard had been punishing an innocent man?” Tony did not want to know what kind of horror that Loki had experienced in Asgard. From what he remembered about Norse Mythology and especially about Loki, his punishment was very agonizing and very inhuman.

Mikhail looked at the book of Norse Mythology in his hands. “Yes, Anthony, for years they had been punishing an innocent man…” he told his fiancé.

“They didn’t give him a trial?” even though he and Loki was not an acquaintance, he would never want that kind of treatment happened to the god.

Mikhail shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Anthony. However, I have a feeling that even though he got a trial back then, his status as a half jotunn did not give him any favour in the eyes of Asgardians…” he told his fiancé.

However, Mikhail had a suspicion that someone in Asgard, the one who had a very strong magic, sent Loki to earth through the portal. That someone must be, if not cared, loved Loki a lot that they would do send Loki away from the prison.

‘But who?’ thought Mikhail. ‘From what I read in the book about Norse Mythology, a lot of Asgardians are wary or hate Loki for not only his jotunn blood, but because he is the one who the prophesy told them about… he is the one who is prophesied to bring Ragnarok, a cataclysmic event, with slaying Balder…’

Prophecies… even with his status as an Archangel, Mikhail had a lot of mixed feelings about those things. In one side he knew prophecies could be the guides in their lives, but in one side they made people thought they did not have any free will and only followed whatever God had written for them.

However, there was one type of prophecy that Mikhail did not like and that was the one he knew as the self-fulfilling prophecy. This type of prophecy was, in the beginning a _false_ definition of the situation evoking a new behaviour, which, made the original false conception came _true_.

In short, with Asgard continued pushing Loki like he was some kind of criminal and lower class because of his jotunn blood, the prophecy about Ragnarok would happen, one way or another.

“Mikhail!” Mikhail snapped out from his musings and looked at Tony, who was looking at him with a fond exasperation on his face. “What was in your mind, sweetheart? I called you but you didn’t hear me…”

“I am sorry, Anthony…” he apologized to the older male. “I did not mean to ignore you.”

Tony looked at his fiancé with a concerned look. “Are you all right, Mikhail?” he asked the Archangel.

Mikhail gave Tony a small honest smile and shook his head. “I am all right, Anthony, you do not need to worry about me…” he told him.

With a sigh Tony took Mikhail’s right hand and pulled it close towards his face. He knew this gesture made Mikhail looked at him with an arched eyebrow, but he did not let that stopped him from pulling the Archangel’s right hand close to his face.

“Anthony?” asked Mikhail.

Tony pulled Mikhail’s right hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles softly. “Please don’t keep everything to yourself, Mikhail…” he whispered against Mikhail’s right hand. “You’re not alone anymore, so you don’t need to keep everything to yourself. I and the others are here for you…”

Right after Tony said those words, Mikhail could feel his grace pulsed with happiness and that mad the Archangel realized he was very lucky. In this life he now had someone who loved and cared about him not because of his status as the Archistrategos Michael. No, in this life he had someone who loved and cared about him because he was Mikhail Ivanov, an Archangel who had decided to reborn as a human before back to become an Archangel again.

“… Spasibo (thank you)…”

Tony felt slightly surprised when he heard Russian language came from his fiancé’s mouth. The reason why he felt like that was because how rare his fiancé, who he knew was a Russian thanked to his accent, used Russian language in communication, he more preferred using English. Not only that, usually when the Archangel was too emotional, he would communicate in Enochian, the language that only be used by the citizens of Heaven.

‘And maybe I’m the only human in the world that can read, talk, and write with Enochian…’ thought Tony.

Mikhail tilted his head to the side a little. “What is it, Anthony?” he asked his fiancé.

“No, it’s just… I’m surprised to hear you used Russian language not too long ago…” he told his fiancé. “I know you’re a Russian, thanks to your accent, but you rarely use Russian language. You usually only use two languages to speak, English and Enochian…”

Mikhail smiled a little. “As an Archangel I can talk with any languages that exist, so sometimes I do not think about it…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “However, if you want me to talk more in Russian than in English and Enochian, I will do it...” he became silent for a moment before then said, “Anton...”

Even though Tony did not know a lot of Russian language, he knew the last name that Mikhail uttered was the Russian variation of his full name ‘Anthony’ and for the truth, he more preferred when Mikhail used ‘Anthony’ than ‘Anton’ when he called him.

“Hmm, could you please call me like you always call me, Mikhail?” he requested his fiancé.

A small smile appeared on Mikhail’s face. “Of course, Anthony…” he did what his fiancé asked him to do.

“Thank you…” he thanked Mikhail.

Still a small smile on his face, Mikhail moved closer to Tony and gave the older male a soft kiss on the lips.

000

Two days later Loki regained his consciousness and was surprised to find he was not in his jail in Asgard prison. Right now he was lying on a soft bed, in the room that looked like belonged to a Midgardian or a human.

Now the question was; how he could be in Midgard and who had helped him escaped his jail in Asgard prison?

“Mr. Loki, you have awakened…” the god was surprised with the sudden voice in the room but no one there except him.

“Who is there?” Loki looked around, trying to find who had been talking to him.

“My name is JARVIS, I’m Mr. Stark’s personal helper…” told the voice that now was known as JARVIS for Loki.

Loki became silent when he heard the name of the man that he had thrown out the windows of the Stark Tower years ago. “… How can I be here, JARVIS?” he asked the helper.

“Mr. Stark’s fiancé, Mr. Ivanov, found you two days ago and he took him here…” JARVIS informed him. “You want to meet him; Mr. Ivanov at this moment is in the kitchen/dining room with Mr. Stark…”

Loki was silent for a while at the information about his rescuer in the kitchen/dining room with the man that he had nearly killed. For the truth he did not want to meet Stark for he did not know what the man’s reaction would be when he saw him. However, if his rescuer took him here and the man did not tell him to throw him away, then everything would be all right in the end.

With that in his mind, Loki walked out from his temporary room and to the kitchen/dining room, the place where his rescuer and Tony Stark were at this moment. When he was near the doorway to the kitchen/dining room, Loki was stopped by a familiar energy signature from the room; the energy signature that only belonged to the infinity stones.

‘There’s an infinity stone here?’ thought Loki, feeling slightly uneasy. ‘This isn’t good… if HE finds out about this; everyone here will be dead…’

However he was too deep in his thought, he did not realize a young man with black spiky hair and icy blue eyes spotted his presence in the doorway. He realized about this fact only after he looked up and found the young man was right in his personal space, looking at him with his unearthly icy blue eyes. This surprised him and he jumped back from the young man with a yelp.

The young man tilted his head to the side. “I see you are awake…” said the icy blue eyed young man. “Come inside, Anthony wants to talk with you…” after he informed Loki that, he turned around and went back into the kitchen/dining room.

Still wary, Loki slowly walked inside the kitchen/dining room and to where the owner of the mansion was sitting. After he took a seat in front of Stark, he looked at the man and saw there was a lot of change he could spot from the man; he now looked younger without any silver in his hair or any bags under his eyes. In short the man was looked like a person at the age of late-twenties.

“So…” Stark looked up from his coffee. “I found out that you never wanted to take over the earth…”

Loki looked at Stark and could see distrust in the man’s amber eyes. He could not blame the man for looking like that because when he first came here, he acted like a deranged megalomaniac who wanted to take over the earth.

“Anthony…” the icy blue eyed young man put a plate full with food in front of Tony. “Please do not scare him like that…”

Loki turned his sight towards the icy blue eyed young man who was standing behind Stark with his hands clasped behind his back. At first he did not sense anything wrong from the young man, but when he focused his sight towards Loki, an unbelievable force pushed his body down, making him could not move even an inch.

Even though Loki could not move because the young man’s unbelievable force, his mind could work and he started to think what kind of being that could do this to him. Then one name came into his mind and he looked at Stark as if he was crazy or the luckiest man in the entire universe.

“You do know what he really is right?” he asked the man while pointing to the black-haired young man.

At first Stark looked confuse but then he narrowed his eyes when he realized the reason why Loki asked that kind of question towards him. “Of course I know what his really is… he is my fiancé and he will never hide anything important to me…” he told the god.

Loki really did not understand how Stark could gain the most terrifying living weapon in the entire universe to become his fiancé. Back when he was still a child and did not know his true heritage, he learned about the black-haired young man’s race and how destructive they could be even though they were they were from the lower rank.

“I never thought you know about my race, especially with you living in Asgard…” said Ivanov while looking at Loki with emotionless icy blue eyes.

“… Everyone in Asgard thinks your race is only a myth…” said Loki to the icy blue eyed young man. “However, I know it’s not true because when I was still a child, I had spotted a member of your kind before, fighting against creatures made from black masses…”

“Ah…” understanding came to Ivanov after he heard Loki’s explanation. “You had seen a member of my kind when they fought against demons then…”

Stark looked Ivanov and asked, “Demons?” Ivanov nodded. “I never thought demons exist…”

A fond look appeared on Ivanov’s face at Stark’s bewilderment. “Anthony, if my kind exists, that means they too exist in this universe…” he told the man.

Stark closed his eyes in exasperation. “Would they become nuisances for us in the future, Mikhail?” he asked the icy blue eyed young man. “We have a lot in our hands and I don’t want them to appear only to destroy everything that we create so hard.”

Ivanov was silent at Stark’s question before said, “… You do not need to worry about them, Anthony… they are under my jurisdiction, not you…” he patted the top of Stark’s head gently. “I promise you they cannot destroy what you are trying to create…” he promised the man.

When Loki heard the promise, he had a feeling the icy blue eyed young man would do everything with his power to make sure Stark’s work did not destroy by the so-called demons and anyone else. Shiver went down his spine when he saw how deadly serious the icy blue eyed young man from how intense the unearthly glow in his eyes.

‘I need to think what I need to do now…’ thought Loki. ‘But the first thing that I know is I don’t want to make this young man my enemy…’ he crossed his arms. ‘… I have a feeling he can hurt me more than the one everyone know as the Hulk.’

000

Two days later in the library we found Mikhail sitting in his favourite armchair in front of a lit up fireplace with his legs crossed, his cheek rested on his right fist, and his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping. He did not open his eyes even when the guest, Loki, walked into the library and towards where Mikhail was with wariness in his heart.

No one could blame Loki to feel wary towards Mikhail especially with what he read about his kind. He knew all the Asgard thought Mikhail’s kind was a myth but deep inside he knew they were real and with him meeting Mikhail in Midgard, he knew he needed to make sure to become the young man’s ally.

Before Loki could say something, he was surprised with a sudden blast that came from Mikhail. That event made Loki thought the young man angry at him, but that was not the case. The real reason why there was a sudden blast like that was someone out there tried to summon the young man to somewhere and because the young man did not want to go, he destroyed the summoning ritual and the blast happened.

“Mr. Ivanov, are you all right?” asked JARVIS when he sensed something strange happened around his creator’s fiancé. “Do you want me to call Sir?”

Slowly Mikhail opened his eyes. “No, JARVIS I do not need you to call Anthony. I am all right…” he told the AI. “Just let Anthony have a meeting without any troubles in his mind…”

JARVIS was silent for a moment before with a sigh he told his creator’s fiancé that he would never told Tony until Mikhail gave him the okay, “As you wish, Mr. Ivanov…” after the AI said those words, he closed the communication between him and his creator’s fiancé.

After JARVIS had closed the communication and went back to his duty watching over the mansion, Mikhail turned his half-closed eyes towards Loki, who was standing stiff like a statue in front of him. The Archangel did not say anything, he just staring at the god for sometimes until he let out a small sigh and changed position so he would sit straight and his clasped in front of his stomach with his legs still in crossing position.

“May I help you, Loki?” asked Mikhail.

“I want to warn you about a big danger that will come to this world…” that what came from Loki’s mouth after Mikhail asked him the reason he was in the library.

Mikhail leaned back on his armchair and became serious when he heard ‘a big danger’. “What do you mean by that?” he tilted his head to the side a little.

For the truth Loki did not know if Mikhail would trust him or not, but he too knew he needed to tell someone about the danger. After taking a deep breath to calm down, Loki then started to inform Mikhail about the danger that came towards earth, and that danger was taking a shape of a TITAN with a name of Thanos.

Mikhail did not say anything after Loki informed him about the MAD TITAN with a name of Thanos. He knew who Loki described and back when he was still lived in Heaven, his Father told him about a being that wanted to posses his younger brother, Azrael. If he thought he could touch a single hair of his younger brother, Azrael, then he had something coming to his way.

“… I will help you…” he told the god.

“You will?” he was surprised with how easy to ask the young man’s help regarding Thanos.

“However, you need to remember…” he looked at Loki straight in the eyes. “Even though I told you that I would help, my priority is my fiancé, nothing more than that…”

It was the truth. The only reason why he accepted to help Loki in his battle against Thanos was not because his appearance would kill millions of earth people. No, the reason why he accepted to help Loki was because he wanted to make sure his fiancé safe from harm, and that meant including the people that his fiancé saw as a family.

After the god told Mikhail about the being called Thanos, he went to the bookshelves to browse around and when he saw something that he liked, he took them out the bookshelves and read it on the table near the windows. Mikhail watched all of this from where he was sitting and after the god started to read one of the books he had taken out from the bookshelves, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the armchair.

Ten minutes later a surge of familiar aura made Mikhail opened his eyes to see who had come to his fiancé’s mansion. He blinked his eyes when he found a man with shoulder-length dark brown hair and gentle brown eyes looking at him.

“Hello, Mikhail…” a smile appeared on the man’s face.

Loki stopped reading the book when he sensed an unfamiliar aura appeared in the library. He looked up to where Mikhail was, only to find a man with shoulder-length dark brown hair and gentle brown eyes standing in front of the young man.

‘Who is that man?’ thought Loki.

Mikhail looked at the man for a moment before then greeted back, “… Hello, Father…”

Loki could not breathe when Mikhail called the white robe wearing man with a title ‘Father’. If what he knew about Mikhail was true, that meant this man was the being that was known as The One Above All or God with capital G.

Before there was another conversation between Mikhail and God, the door to the library was opened and Tony Stark came inside. The man stopped when he saw an unfamiliar man standing in front of his fiancé and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Who are you?” asked Tony suspiciously and went to where his fiancé was sitting.

God smiled when He saw Tony before turned His attention back to Mikhail. “So, he is the one that you choose as your Chosen, Mikhail?” He asked Mikhail with a smile on his face.

“… Yes, he is the one that I choose to become my Chosen…” he told God. “… If you come here to tell me you do not approve, then I am sorry to say that I cannot break my relationship with Anthony, Father…”

Tony became stiff when he heard his fiancé called the white robe wearing man with a title ‘Father’. He knew only one being that his fiancé would called ‘Father’ and that being was God with capital G.

God shook His head. “I come here isn’t to break your relationship with your Chosen, Mikhail… I will never do that…” He told his first child. “I come here to congratulate you for finding your Chosen and your engagement with him.”

Mikhail nodded slightly in acknowledgment. “… Thank you, Father…” he told Him.

God sighed when He saw how distant His first child towards Him. He could not blame him for in the past He had left His first child to protect and guide His children, without any care about his mental health after He commanded him to throw away his first younger brother, Lucifer, into the cage in Hell.

Without saying anything God walked closer to Mikhail and then pulled the Archangel into a hug. He did not release Mikhail from His hug even when the Archangel became stiff like a statue. They were in a one-sided hug for maybe one or two minutes until slowly Mikhail rose his arms and wrapped them around God’s waist.

A smile appeared across God’s face when His first child returned the hug. For the truth He really missed His first child because he always there for Him whenever something bad happened and tried to cheer Him up. That was why when His first child decided to reborn as a human, God had made sure he would gain back his grace when the time was right.

He did not want to lose His first child if He could help it.

000

Tony looked a Mikhail, who was watching the news in the living room, and approached the Archangel so he could sit beside him. When he did this, the Archangel turned his gaze from the news to Tony and arched his eyebrow as if asking Tony the reason why he was sitting beside him.

With a sigh Tony wrapped his left arm around Mikhail’s shoulders and pulled the Archangel close to him so he could cuddle with him. The Archangel blinked in a slight surprise at Tony’s gesture but soon he let out a sigh of happiness and cuddled close to the man.

“You are happy…” that was the first words that came from Tony’s mouth. “Is this because your Father’s appearance, sweetheart?” he looked down at his fiancé.

Mikhail buried his face into Tony’s firm and warm chest. “… He never neglecting me, Anthony…” he mumbled into the man’s chest. “… For years I thought He had washed His hands about us, but in truth He always watches over us…”

Gently Tony combed his fingers across Mikhail’s soft black hair and kissed the top of the Archangel’s head. Today was very peaceful for him and his fiancé, but soon the peace was gone when JARVIS sounded an alarm, a sign that there was uninvited guest in the mansion.

Mikhail looked up from Tony’s chest to the doorway that lead to the living room and narrowed his eyes when he saw who had dared to come to his fiancé’s home. The familiar bald man and a man wearing suit were standing in the doorway to the living room.

Tony did not move from his position even when he saw those two came in the doorway and sighed. “Just like I thought, there was no way the two of you had gone or dead…” he told those two men. “So, what do you want, Fury and Agent?”

Mikhail continued watching the two men and knew he needed to make sure they did not become obstacles for any Tony’s work. Not only that, he too would make sure these men did not push Tony to forgive the Renegades and helped them to go back to USA along with welcomed them back into his life.

There was no way he would let that to happen and they still tried to do that, the world would not care if two people had gone from it completely.

000

Tbc…

000


	10. Nine

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

_Previously,_

_Mikhail continued watching the two men and knew he needed to make sure they did not become obstacles for any Tony’s work. Not only that, he too would make sure these men did not push Tony to forgive the Renegades and helped them to go back to USA along with welcomed them back into his life._

_There was no way he would let that to happen and they still tried to do that, the world would not care if two people had gone from it completely._

000

Mikhail observed the two men from where he was sitting with half-closed eyes. He then spotted Coulson was looking at him with an indifferent face but because of what he was, he could feel how uneasy the man was towards him. Good, he needed to realize that Tony had someone powerful beside him that did not fear anything.

“What do you want, Fury?” asked Tony coldly. “I don’t have a lot of time for you and Agent, so tell me what do you want and then leave.”

 “What do you think you’re doing, Stark?” demanded Fury. “I got news about you welcoming Loki into your house. Do you forget what he nearly has done to this world all of those years ago?”

Tony looked at Fury when he heard the man’s demanding question. “Where do you hear about that?” he demanded.

 “You don’t need to know where I heard about that, just tell me why you welcomed Loki into your house,” Fury glared at the man.

From Fury’s answer Mikhail knew there was a spy among Tony’s employees. He needed to do something about this, but first… “Do not use that kind of tone towards Anthony, chelovek (human)…” he said coldly to Fury. “You do not have any right to talk to Anthony like that.”

Coulson watched Tony gently hushed his fiancé and kissed his forehead, as if trying to calm the young Russian down so he did not attack Fury for the tone of voice he used when he talked to Stark. And what scared Coulson the most was he had a feeling the young Russian could do it with ease and without anyone realized about it if he wanted to do it.

“Listen here, Fury…” Tony looked at Fury. “You don’t have any right to stop me from welcoming someone into my home, not even if that someone is Loki.”

Fury crossed his arms. “All right, what will you do now after you let Loki into your house?” he asked Tony. “Do you forget that nearly everyone in the world know about Loki’s deeds into New York years ago? They will never welcome Loki with open arms.”

Mikhail looked at Fury with half-closed eyes and asked the man coldly, “Are you sure about that?”

Coulson looked at Mikhail. “What do you mean by that, Mr. Ivanov,” asked the agent to the icy blue eyed Russian.

Mikhail ignored Coulson’s question and continued to look at him and Fury with half-closed eyes.

Before Fury could ask another question; the one that had a connection the reason Rogers ran away from the USA soul with his team, the one they were talking about was coming into the living room, making everyone turned their attention to the god.

“Oh…” Loki looked at Fury and Coulson warily. “I didn’t know we have special guests today…” hastily he went to where Mikhail as if he knew the young man could protect him from them.

“You don’t need to worry, Loki…” said Tony to the trickster. “Mikhail and I will make sure nothing bad happens to you…” he looked at Fury and Coulson. “I promise you that…”

Loki looked at Tony for a minute before nodded in agreement. “I trust you and your fiancé, Stark…” he told the man.

Even though Fury saw Loki as dangerous, he could not do anything to the god for he had a feeling Stark’s fiancé; Mikhail Ivanov, would guard the god from him and Coulson. With that in his mind Fury decided to focus into the fact that Rogers and his team ran away from USA and the UN branded them as terrorists.

“Tell me, Stark, what really happened here when I was in hiding?” he demanded an answer from Tony. “Why Rogers and his team ran away from USA soil and many people branded them as terrorists?”

“You didn’t watch SI press conference and a talk show where I informed public the reason Rogers and his team ran away from USA soil?” Tony looked at Fury with disbelief.

“… They watched your press conference and the talk show, Anthony…” said Mikhail. “These narushiteli (intruders) just want to hear it from your own mouth now…”

“And you just need to shut your mouth…” hissed Fury. “This conversation is between me and Stark.”

Even though it was only a second, everyone could see Mikhail’s icy blue eyes glowed with unearthly light before went back to their normal state. Maybe it was only for a second but the glow in the Russian’s eyes had made Fury and Coulson realized he was not normal and needed to be seen as a potential danger.

Tony crossed his arms and looked hard at Fury and Coulson. “Because Rogers and his team didn’t want to hear the cries of the people around the world… because Rogers deemed his so-called ‘boyfriend’ James ‘Bucky’ Barnes more important than the civilians and law enforcements in Romania and Germany…”

Coulson looked at Tony and asked, “Are you sure about that, Stark?”

When Mikhail heard the disbelief in Coulson’s voice about his fiancé’s explanation, he rose up from his seat and straightened his sweater vest. However before he could say anything, the sound of thunder made him looked outside through the windows and narrowed his eyes.

Loki closed his eyes in exasperation at the sudden sound of thunder and knew the meaning of it. ‘Great, he is coming here…’ thought the trickster.

And he was not wrong, not too long after the sound of thunder could be heard by everyone in the living room, the ceiling was destroyed and a large man with shoulder-length blond hair and wearing armour plus red cape standing there. He was the Prince of Asgard and the god of thunder, his name was Thor.

“Loki!” called Thor when he saw Loki, who was standing next to the sofa. “I come to take you back to Asgard!” he stalked towards the trickster.

Tony went to sand between Loki and Thor with his right hand rose towards the god of thunder. Everyone, except Mikhail, was surprised when they saw Iron Man gauntlet appeared in his right hand. “Back off, Point Break…” he commanded the blond haired god. “If not, I will shoot you…”

“Move, Stark!” Thor glared at Tony. “Loki needs to go back to Asgard to pay for his crime…” he stalked closer towards Tony. “I will fight anyone who tries to stop me from taking Loki back to Asgard.”

However, before Thor could touch Tony, a small but unnaturally strong black gloved hand grasped his wrist. The blond haired god looked at the owner of the small but strong black gloved hand, only to find a petite and slender young man with black spiky hair and icy blue eyes looking at him with an indifferent face.

“I am sorry, but I cannot let you touch Anthony…” said Mikhail coldly.

Thor tried to pull his hand away from the young man’s hand but soon he realized the human was very strong. “Let my hand go…” he growled at Mikhail. However, when he saw the human did not want to do what he asked him, he reached for his hammer with an intention of intimidating the human.

When Loki saw what his brute brother wanted to do to Mikhail, he yelled at the blond haired go to stop but was ignored. He watched in exasperation when Mikhail easily caught Thor’s hammer with his other hand and then in just a blink of an eye, the young Russian slammed Thor down to the floor so hard the tiles were shattered.

Fury and Coulson pulled out their guns when they saw how easy Mikhail slammed Thor down to the floor of the mansion until the tiles were shattered. That action created a reaction not only from Tony, who was now pointing his gauntlet towards the two men, but from JARVIS, who had activated the security program of the mansion aka small turrets, and Vision, who was informed by JARVIS to come into the living room immediately.

Of course when all of this happened Mikhail continued to put his focus towards the god that he held on the floor with unmoving force. He watched with indifferent when Thor tried, but failed, to take his right hand from his throat. The reason why right now his right hand around Thor’s throat was because he wanted the said god experienced the same feeling that Tony had experienced when the god grasped his fiancé, who was that time still did not infused with Mikhail’s grace, around the throat, nearly strangled him thanked to his inhuman power as an Asgardian.

Vision looked at Fury and Coulson who still pointing their guns towards Mikhail. “I advised that you two stop pointing your guns towards Mr. Ivanov,” the android advised the two men. “If you continue to do that, bad things will happen to you two and we don’t want that to happen.” He looked at Tony and the small turrets that JARVIS controlled.

“Let me go, human!” commanded Thor to Mikhail. “You don’t know what you’re doing! Loki needs to go back to Asgard and serves his sentence!”

Mikhail still looking down at Thor with indifferent but slowly his icy blue eyes started to glow with unearthly menacing light. “… No…” he rebuked Thor. “… I will never let you take Loki back to Asgard…” he knew at this moment a small part of his true form shone from the ward that he kept around his grace to hide it from supernatural sensitive people.

Everyone, except Tony and Loki, was shocked when they saw silhouette of six large angel wings from the young Russian’s back. From there everyone realized that Tony Stark’s fiancé was not a human that had been enchanted like they previously thought, no… Tony Stark’s fiancé, Mikhail Ivanov, was more than that…

Thor looked at Mikhail’s glowing icy blue eyes and fear came into him when he realized his situation at this moment. However, first he needed to know what creature that succeed pinning him down into the floor. “What are you?” he flinched when he heard the tremble in his voice.

 **“I am someone who you should never have angered…”** hissed Mikhail in Enochian, the silhouette of his six large angel wings rose in aggressive manner. **“You and those bastards had done a lot of wrong to my Chosen. I can kill or hurt you for that because that is my privilege as an Archangel who has chosen him as my everything…”**

Because Tony was the only one who understood Enochian, he knew what his fiancé said to Thor while the others looked at Mikhail with confusion on in their faces. He felt warm at his fiancé’s unbreakable vow to always protect him and be there for him. However, even though he was felt warm with how dedicated his fiancé was to him, he knew he could not let his Archangel killed Thor, not because he did not trust his fiancé in protecting himself, but because he did not want his fiancé wasting his time for something insignificant.

 **“Mikhail…”** Tony called his fiancé in Enochian, making the people that did not know the language to look at him with surprise on their faces.

When Mikhail heard Tony called his name in Enochian, the Archangel looked at the man across his right shoulder. **“Anthony… you want me to let him go after what he had done to you back then?”** he asked the man. **“Do not you think it is not fair?”** he tightened his hold around Thor’s throat.

 **“I know… I know you’re angry at them for what they had done to me, sweetheart…”** Tony tried to calm his fiancé down. He could feel Mikhail’s anger even from where he was. **“However, we need him alive for the day Thanos comes to earth…”**

Mikhail knew his fiancé was right; Thor was needed when they fought Thanos when he came to earth. Not only that, his fiancé too must be did not want him to fight Asgard for hurting their prince, even though he did all of that for his Chosen. He pulled his red scarf across his mouth and sighed in annoyance before released his hand from Thor’s throat and then pulled away from the god so he would stand beside his fiancé. When he went to where his fiancé was, the silhouette of his wings disappeared from his back, leaving him to look like a normal human.

“What are you?” Fury asked, still with a gun in his hands.

Mikhail looked at Fury and Coulson from the corner of his eyes and when he saw they were still holding their guns, he flicked his fingers and the guns went flying away to the far corner of the room. That action surprised Fury and Coulson, they looked at their empty hands and then to Mikhail, who was standing beside Tony with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Stark, what kind of creature he is?!” barked Fury to Tony, fear in his heart even when his face did not show it. “And what have you done to yourself?” pointing to the Iron Man gauntlet that came to existence around Tony’s hand.

“Why should I tell you?” asked Tony with narrowed eyes. “You don’t have any right to know all of my secrets. So don’t push it, Fury.”

Mikhail looked at Thor, who was slowly standing up from the floor and looked at him with narrowed eyes. He knew the god was wary towards him and wanted to find out what kind of creature he was, but of course Mikhail did not care.

“Look, can we talk like civilized people?” asked Loki. “There’s something that you need to know…”

“… What is that, brother?” he decided to hear what Loki wanted to say.

“Thanos will come here…” he told them. “We need to be prepared to make sure this planet still intact with its people.”

Thor’s face became pale when he heard the name of the creature that even his father feared with all his beings. “Why the TITAN decides to come here?” asked Thor.

“He wants to gather all of the infinity stone so he can gain unimagined power…” explained Loki. “I heard a rumour that he wants to prove his love to Death along with courting them…”

“I will never let that THING touch my younger brother…” hissed Mikhail. “My brother, Azrael, is not a plaything for that THING…”

Tony touched Mikhail’s shoulder to calm him down. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, we will make sure Thanos cannot do anything to your brother…” he told the Archangel.

Fury looked at Tony. “If what Loki said was true, than that means we need Rogers’ help, Stark…” he told the man. “You need to—“

 **“Nyet (No)!”** hissed Mikhail when he heard Fury’s words. “Anthony does not need those ublyudki (bastards) to help him about Thanos. He already has new superheroes to be his new teammates and they are friendlier that those ublyudki (bastards)…” he narrowed his eyes. “You cannot push my fiancé to help them go back to USA… no way in Heaven’s name I will let you do that.”

“We need a lot of superheroes to fight this Thanos and that means we cannot let pride clouds our sights...” Coulson told Mikhail.

Mikhail narrowed his eyes. “If you want to bring them back to USA, go on, I do not care…” he hid half of his face into his scarf. “However, do not try to make Anthony helps them… I will never let that happens…” no, there was no way he would let that happened, his fiancé was not some jumping stone for those bastards.

“Don’t be stupid! We need their helps and expertises in fighting this so-called Thanos!” Fury looked at Mikhail and Tony. “Stop being prideful and thinks you can do this alone without anyone else’s helps!” he told them in harsh voice.

Loki snorted at Fury’s words and shook his head. They really did not realize how dangerous Stark’s fiancé was and from what he read about his kind from the tomes that he had found back then, they were really dangerous especially that was known as Archangels, they were dangerous in different levels.

And he had a suspicion that Stark’s fiancé was one of those Archangels…

Tony shook his head. “I’m sorry, Fury, but there’s no way I will lead my time, energy, and money to gain them some pardons…” he told the dark-skinned man. “I have a lot thing to do that more important than a bunch of backstabbers…”

“Stark! You—“ before Fury could say anything to Tony, he and Coulson suddenly disappeared from the living room.

Tony and the others looked at Mikhail, who was still standing with his hands clasped behind his back and an indifferent face. Sensing the others’ gaze towards him, Mikhail turned his face to look at the others and arched his eyebrow.

“They will put you in their dangerous individuals list…” said Tony to his fiancé.

“… Do not care…” said Mikhail. “They can put me in their dangerous individuals list all they want, but in the end they cannot do anything to me…” it was the truth, because of his status as the First Child of God, he was more dangerous than his other siblings. If the others could be stopped by Holy Oil and banishment ritual, he could not be affected by those two things. Only God who could trap, banish, and even kill him. No one else could do it.

“Brother…” Thor called Loki. “You need to come back, maybe if you explain to father about Thanos, he will reduce your sentence…” he tried to make the trickster wanted to go back to Asgard with him.

“Thor…” Loki sighed in annoyance. “No one in Asgard will hear me and thinks I’m the one who has summoned Thanos to this world… they hate me because of my Jotunn blood…” he shook his head. “So stop trying to take me back to Asgard and let me stay here… you don’t have anything to lose here…”

“But, brother—“

“Loki will be under my protection…” said Mikhail with cool voice. “And that means you cannot force him to go back to Asgard with you… I will never allow it…”

“He is my brother and he needs to go back to Asgard!” Thor looked at Mikhail.”You don’t have any right to be involved in this situation…”

“... I have the right the moment your brother came to my fiancé’s mansion…” Mikhail looked at Thor with half-closed eyes. “… I promise him that I will protect him from all Asgardians that want to take him back to Asgard… and I will keep that promise…”

Tony looked at Thor and said, “Thor, as long you don’t know the truth, I cannot let you too close to Loki…” he put his right hand on his hip. “Go home… Loki will stay here and that’s final…”

“But—“ before he could say anything, Thor suddenly disappeared from the room like Fury and Coulson.

Tony sighed and looked at his fiancé with fondness on his face. “… Sweetheart...” he tried to admonish him for what he had done to Thor.

“What?” Mikhail did not look guilty. “He really aggravates me…” with a small smile he turned fully towards Tony and then gave the man a soft kiss on the lips. “See you at lunch time, Anthony…” he waved his hand and then disappeared from the room in the sound of flapped wings.

Loki looked at Tony and smiled. “He really protective over you, Stark…” he told the man.

“Yes, he really protective over me…” a smile appeared across Tony’s face before it replaced with a frown. ‘However, I have a feeling that protectiveness is coming from his guilt for not be there for me…’ he crossed his arms. ‘I really need to talk with him again so I can tell him he doesn’t need to feel guilty for what happened to me back then…’

“Sir, I need to remind you that next day you’re need in the UN meeting about the amended Accords…” informed JARVIS.

“Thank you for the information, JARVIS…” he then looked at Loki. “What are you going to do now?” he asked the trickster.

“… I think I will stay here until I find out what your fiancé will going to do regarding what I had done back then in New York years ago…” informed Loki. “I don’t want to make your fiancé’s work becomes more difficult with my appearance in the population…”

Tony nodded in understanding. “All right… see you later, Loki…” he and Vision then went out from the living room, leaving Loki alone there.

The trickster closed his eyes. “I have a feeling everything is going to be all right with your fiancé here, Stark…” after he said those words to the silent room, Loki decided to go to the library so he could read some books there.

000

Mikhail reappeared back into existence in a mountain area in Canada, he looked around for a moment before went to south. Not too long he saw a cabin near the lake and went there. Softly he knocked the front door and waited until the owner to open the door, he did not need to wait for too long.

“Oh…” Azrael blinked his eyes when he saw Mikhail at the front door. “Welcome to my humble abode, brother…”

Without saying anything Mikhail patted Azrael’s head affectionately. “I need to talk to you about something important, Azrael…” he told the Archangel of Death.

“Of course, come inside, Mikhail…” he stepped aside to let his older brother came into his cabin. After the icy blue eyed Archangel was inside, Azrael closed the front door. “So, what is that you want to talk, Mikhail?” he asked Mikhail.

Mikhail took a seat in the armchair and crossed his legs. “Your nuisance is coming back…” he told the Archangel of Death.

Azrael, who was in the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea for Mikhail, became stiff at the information. “I thought he will stay in the silent realm after Father banished him…” he said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

“Well, as long as he still alive, he will find the exit from that realm, Azrael…” Mikhail closed his eyes. “… He will be a nuisance in the future...”

“What do you want to do?” asked Azrael to his older brother.

“… If come to shove, Azrael, I will fight him…” he put his cheek on his right fist. “… I cannot let him to kill my Chosen, there is no way in Heaven’s name I will let him do that…”

Azrael smiled at Mikhail’s words. “The one person that can fight that bastard beside Father is you, Mikhail…” he then became sober. “Just… be careful all right? You have someone who is going to feel concern about you…” he gave the tea to Mikhail.

He thanked Azrael for the tea and took a sip. “… I know, Azrael…” he closed his eyes. “I will try my best to not make my Chosen feels concern about me… I just want him to be happy and safe… that is all…”

Whatever Azrael wanted to say was stopped when the program in the television changed into a breaking news. This made Mikhail and Azrael turned to the television and watched the breaking news, only for Mikhail to have his eyes glowing menacingly.

“How…” Mikhail looked at the footage in the television with surprise. “How they have that footage?” he thought JARVIS had made sure no one could find this particular footage.

Azrael watched the footage with a blank expression on his face. “… I think this is good, Mikhail…” he told the Archangel.

“What?” Mikhail looked at his younger brother.

“With this, everyone around the world know what kind of man Rogers really is and stops them from blaming your Chosen for Avengers breaking apart…” he told his older brother.

He knew Azrael was right. With this footage was showed around the world in the television everyone would know what kind of man Rogers really was and they too would stop blaming Tony for whatever that happened in the so-called Civil War. Still with that in his mind, Mikhail took another sip of his tea and sighed.

Azrael, who was still watching the footage that showed the fight between Rogers, Barnes, and Tony back then in Siberia, could only smile a little. He knew this could be called an invasion of a privacy, but in his mind this was a good thing for Rogers and his team would get what they deserved of what they had done to Mikhail’s Chosen.

However, soon everything became direr when another footage, the one that Mikhail and even Azrael did not know about, was shown in the television. That footage showed the one they knew as Wanda Maximoff aka the Red Witch in some kind of building, talking with the thing that they knew as Ultron.

Mikhail watched the new footage with emotionless face but soon that expression changed into rage when he found what that suka (bitch) had done to his fiancé back in Ultron fiasco. Unconsciously he tightened his held around the cup and it was shattered into pieces because of the pressure. He did not acknowledge the wound and the blood that trickled down his right hand for he was too focused into the footage in the television.

Azrael looked at Mikhail and could see the cold rage in his older brother’s eyes. He really furious towards the witch and he had a feeling that woman would need to pray a lot to make Mikhail changed his mind, which he knew would never happen especially if it was regarding his Chosen’s life. He could see what would his brother do to the witch, if not taking all of her magic so she would become a normal human, he would kill the witch for not only to have he had done to his Chosen but to make sure she did not become a nuisance for the humankind.

He could not wait to see what Mikhail would choose after this breaking news. All he knew was one thing, nothing good would come to the so-called Captain and his team, not from the world population and not even from Mikhail.

They would face the consequences of what they had done to the innocents and to the one who was known as Anthony ‘Tony’ Edward Stark…

000

Tbc…

000

 


	11. Ten

Warnings for this chapter: Some characters bashing (even though it is true in my perspective)

000

Mikhail watched the people that came to the front gate of Stark mansion with flowers in their arms. He knew the reason they came here was Tony, especially after they saw those two footages; the fight between his fiancé and two super soldiers in Siberia and the culprit that had pushed Tony and Banner to create Ultron. For the truth he was thankful the footage about the death of Tony’s parents did not show in television, he knew Tony never wanted others to see it.

Just like what Azrael had told him yesterday, it was true that showing those footages to the public was an invasion to Tony’s privacy, but at least they made the public realized they should never blame Tony for whatever that happened in the event of Ultron fiasco and along with a fact that the Captain was not some goody two shoes like what the stories told them.

‘Good, now everyone will realize Anthony should never been blamed for Ultron fiasco back then…’ thought Mikhail while continued looking at the people outside from the library. ‘Not only that they too realize the Captain is a human like anyone else and that means he too can make mistakes…’

And the mistakes that bastard had created was so huge that he wanted to kick his ass for doing it and then had the nerve to put the blame on his fiancé.

He leaned against the wall beside the windows with half of his face hidden behind his scar. “JARVIS, where is Anthony?” he asked the AI.

“Sir right now is the lab, Mr. Ivanov…” the AI informed Mikhail. “Mr. Ivanov…” the Archangel looked at one of the cameras in the library. “Could you please go to the lab? I think your presence is needed by Sir at this moment.”

Mikhail understood what JARVIS trying to say; his fiancé was in distress from the showing of the footages that showed everyone what really happened to him in Ultron fiasco and in Siberia. He knew as a Stark he should never show any weakness in front of the public and with those footages could be seen by the public, they knew how weak he really was.

“Thank you for informing me about this, JARVIS…” he thanked the AI before walked out the library and went to Tony’s lab.

When he walked pass the living room, two of Laura’s children who were playing with Lego, spotted him and then ran towards him. Mikhail was surprised when Lila hugged his waist but even though he disliked someone than his fiancé touching him, he did not do anything to the girl and stayed put.

“Where are you going, Uncle Mikhail?” asked Lila with a smile.

Gently Mikhail patted Lila’s head. “I want to talk with Uncle Anthony…” he told the girl. “What are you doing with your brother?” he tilted his head to the side a little.

“We’re building things with Lego…” Cooper told Mikhail.

Mikhail looked at Cooper for a second before then looked at Laura who was coming with Nathaniel in her arms. “After talking with Uncle Anthony, I think I will go out for a moment…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “Do you want anything?” he asked the children.

Lila and Cooper looked at their mother, asking if they could ask something from Mikhail, and after they got the permission they told the Archangel what they wanted.

“Teddy bear!” chirped Lila happily.

“Newest airplane model!” Cooper smiled widely at Mikhail. “But… is it all right for us to ask you this?” he asked the Russian.

“It is all right, Cooper…” Mikhail smiled a little at the boy before gently released Lila’s arms from his waist and after he gave gently patted their heads, he ushered them to go back to their Lego.

“You really good with children…” Laura smiled at Mikhail.

Mikhail looked at Laura before his mind went back to the past. “In the past I raised many of my younger siblings alone…” he told the woman. “Maybe that is why I am good with children…”

Laura looked at Mikhail for a moment before asked the Russian, “Do you think Tony is all right, Mikhail?” she knew the appearance of those footages must have shocked the man to his core. She too would feel the same if the moment of her weakness was showed to the public when all she wanted was to forget it.

Mikhail did not say anything and buried his mouth behind his scarf. “… He will be all right,” he whispered softly. “I will make sure of it…”

After saying goodbye to Laura, he continued his walk to Tony’s lab and in there he spotted his fiancé sitting on the stool with slightly glazed eyes. He knew with Tony in this kind of condition, he could not touch the man for it would surprise him. With that in his mind Mikhail knocked on the door and watched his fiancé turned around his seat. When Mikhail saw the exhaustion in his fiancé’ amber eyes he felt a pang of sadness in his heart, he knew right now his fiancé was exhausted with all the so-called nice words that came to him vie e-mails and shows in the television.

“Anthony…” he slowly approached the man. “Are you all right?”

Tony smiled at Mikhail’s concerned words and beckoned the Archangel to come closer. When the Archangel was in front of him, Tony wrapped his arms around his slim waist and tugged him towards him so he would sit on his lap.

When he felt Tony wrapped his arms around his waist, Mikhail let him for he knew the man wanted him to stay close to him at this moment. Gently he brushed his fingers across his fiancé’s silky dark brown hair and then kissed his forehead.

“I’m all right now with you here…” Tony closed his eyes and inhaled his Russian’s scent; chamomile and frankincense.

“I know you do not like it when others see your time of weakness, Anthony…” he whispered against Tony’s forehead. “However, those footages will make sure your haters saw what really happened back then, especially at the infamous Ultron fiasco…”

Tony knew his fiancé was right, those footages had made the public realized he should never been blamed for the so-called Ultron fiasco. It was the true he was the one who created Ultron codes but he never wanted to finished it for he had a feeling Ultron would become dangerous for humanity. However, thanked to Maximoff’s power, he and Bruce finished the code and the AI became activated from Thor’s lightning power.

“You do not need to think about that witch…” whispered Mikhail. “I will take care of here when the time is come…”

Tony looked up at Mikhail’s cold face and knew his fiancé would make sure Maximoff paid for what she had done not only to him but to the innocents too. With a sigh and a small smile Tony tightened his arms around his fiancé’s waist once more and buried his face into the Archangel’s stomach.

Mikhail absentmindedly brushing Tony’s hair for maybe a minute or two before then said, “… We need to tell the Everett Ross about where your former teammates are right now…” he ignored the stiffness that came from Tony when he said those words. “You do not owe them anything…”

Tony knew Mikhail was right; he did not owe them anything, not after they stabbed him the back and left him to die in Siberia. Deep inside he wanted those bastards to face justice for what they had done to the innocents, but he feared they did not have a lot of power when Thanos came.

“If you fear we do not have a lot of power when Thanos comes, Anthony, do not be…” Mikhail looked at the ceiling above him. “I will make sure we have a lot of power when the Mad Titan comes here… I promise you that…”

“What will you do, sweetheart?” asked Tony with a slight confusion.

Mikhail gave Tony a closed-eyes smile. “Do not worry about it, just think what you need to do to make sure the safe haven for the inhumans is finished, Anthony…” he told the man.

“The safe haven had already finished, Mikhail… now it receives a good amount of young inhumans that want to control their powers so they don’t hurt innocents…” Tony closed his eyes.

“Good to hear that…” Mikhail sighed in relief when he heard that. “So, are you ready to tell the UN about their whereabouts?”

“… Yes, I think it’s time for me to wash my hands about them…” Tony looked at the table where the files that were given by some of ex-SHIELD agents that now worked in his company after he and Mikhail saved them from bad people that wanted them dead, thanked to Rogers and Romanoff that had decided to leak all of the SHIELD files into the internet back then.

Until today he still could not believe how loyal those ex-agents towards him and Mikhail explained why they loyal to him; they were thankful to him for not only saving them but their families from bad people after all the SHIELD files put in the internet so the public could see them.

“Good…” Mikhail’s icy blue eyes were glowing with power when he heard his fiancé’s decision. “You really do not owe them anything, Anthony…”

000

Scott stormed into his room, slamming the door furiously because of the boiling anger he had in his veins. The reason why he was furious right now was the footage that showed everyone about how Stark never intended to create a killer AI in the first place. It was because Wanda… no… Maximoff used her power to influence Stark’s and Banner’s minds so they in the end created Ultron.

Even though he was not in the same level with Stark, he knew about the man’s accomplishments especially his first AI when he was still in MIT at the age of 16 years old. That was why when he heard how Stark created a killer robot from the others, he did not believe it for he knew how capable Stark really was regarding Artificial Intelligences.

‘The things that disturbing me is Rogers’ reaction towards those footages…’ Scott frowned a little. ‘He still sees his actions that time was justified and he still sees Wanda as a kid that should have a second chance to be a better person…’

He brushed his face in annoyance when he remembered how Rogers told them that maximoff was only a kid and with her helping the Avengers in Ultron fiasco, she should have the second chance. For the truth his opinion about this event was that woman should never been given a second chance, especially from what he saw, she helped the Avengers fought Ultron because she wanted to live. Not because she felt guilty over the death of many people in Sokovia.

‘Who the hell I have been involved with?’ thought Scott. ‘I thought when Rogers called me, we would do the right thing but no… we fought the others who were still the members of the Avengers…’ he sat down on the bed. ‘Then he told us about Accords, the thing that the UN created to hold down superheroes from doing the right thing…’

Now the last problem was something Scott needed to find out before he could judge everything. Rogers and the others, the people who had a meeting with Ross back at the UN, told him that the Accords was a bad thing and the UN should never do it.

‘If I’m being honest here… I should never trust a person who so firm in believing that the UN is a world government…’ thought Scott. ‘I need to find out the truth and maybe… maybe finds out if the Accords really bad for us, superheroes, or not…’

However, where he could find the answer for his question? T’Challa was very difficult to meet because he had a work as a King and no one in Wakanda wanted to have anything with them, except the Doras who were given an assignment by T’Challa to watch over them so they did not disturb Wakanda’s peace.

“You want to know about the Accords?”

Scott jumped in fright when suddenly a cold voice was heard from his right. He then turned around to see who had suddenly in the room with him, only to find a man, no older than thirty years old with dark blond hair and golden eyes, sat on the bed with his legs and his arms crossed.

“Who… who the hell are you?” Scott was shocked to see the young man here. “And how the hell you can be here?”

The man looked at Scott. “You don’t need to know who I am and how I can be here…” he told the man. “So, do you want to know the truth?” his golden eyes were gleaming in the dimmed room.

Scott looked at the mysterious man and swallowed the lump in his throat. He did not know but when he looked at the man straight in his golden eyes, it was as if he looked at the abyss itself. For the truth he felt wary and a little scared towards the man, but if he knew about the truth that lead everyone in this situation, he would let the man explained it to him.

The man looked at Scott for a moment and decided to tell him the truth when he found what he was looking for in the man. “All of this isn’t because of the Accords…” he told Scott. “All of this happened because James ‘Bucky’ Barnes aka the Winter Soldier…”

“What do you mean by that?” asked Scott.

He looked at Scott in the eyes. “Tell me, Mr. Lang… what do you find about Rogers when you decided to be a part of his team in this so-called Civil War?” he asked Scott.

Scott looked at the man with confusion in his eyes. He did not understand why the man asked him that question. However, a flash of memory came to his mind and he soon understood why the man asked him that kind of question.

Oh, God, what had he done? He had followed a man that did not care about others as long his los friend, James Barnes, alive. He felt ill when he recalled the words that Rogers said when he thought no one there.

_“They were collateral damages… as long as you safe I don’t care about them…”_

“Do you know with a fact that the Captain saw the UN as the world government?” the golden-eyed man looked at Scott.

“He really thinks the UN is the world government?” he was ashamed to hear their Captain America did not know anything about the history of his own country. “Why he didn’t learn about the history after he was unfrozen back then?”

“Stark, when he was still their teammate, tried to make Rogers learnt about anything important that happened after Rogers was frozen…” he tilted his head to the side. “However, Rogers didn’t accept Stark’s helps and think the man only want to belittle him for his lack of knowledge of the present world…”

And that was another question in Scott; why Rogers disliked Stark so much when they were teammates back then? From his observation between those two, even only briefly, he could see Rogers thought Stark was not a hero and should never be Iron Man in the first place. How absurd, Stark was a hero even though he was a civilian and Rogers should never say otherwise.

“Now what will you do?” the man looked at Scott. “Do you want to stay here with the group that you know isn’t like you imagine or go back to USA?”

Scott looked at the man and knew he had him in his webs. Even though Wakanda was beautiful, he missed his home and he missed his daughter. Of course he was not naïve to think everything would be all right after he gone back to his home country. He needed to take a responsibility for destroying an airport in Germany and using the Ant-Man suit without any permission from the Pym Corporation. However, he too knew if he went back now, his punishment would not be severed like the others.

“Fine,” he looked at the golden eyed man. “Take me back to USA, I want to be far away from those people and I want to see my daughter again…”

The man smiled at Scott’s answer and took his right hand. “Good…” that was all he said before he teleported away from Wakanda with Scott in his grasp.

000

The next day Mikhail accompanied Tony to the UN, a place where they would talk about the Accords that Tony and his group of lawyers had amended so it would be fair not only for the civilians but for the inhumans too. Of course Mikhail knew the Accords were still not one hundred percent but at least it would protect everyone from harm in the near future.

While sitting in the chair next to his fiancé, Mikhail observed the representative of the countries around the world in the room with half-lidded eyes. He continued to observe them with apathetic air around him but soon it disappeared when his gaze caught a man that walked inside the room with his bodyguards.

Tony who had been talking with the UK representative stopped the conversation when he sensed the change of aura in his fiancé. After thanked the UK representative, he turned around to see Mikhail, only to find the Archangel’s eyes were glowing with so much fury that he feared everyone in the room could see his glowing eyes. With that in his mind, Tony hastily put his right hand across Mikhail’s eyes so no one could see his glowing eyes.

Mikhail blinked in surprise when a hand came into the line of his sight and looked at his fiancé from the corner of his eyes. “Anthony?” he asked the man.

“Your eyes are glowing…” Tony told Mikhail.

“Oh, I see…” with that information Mikhail closed his eyes and took a breath so he would calm down. When he opened his eyes, they were back to the normal icy blue eyes.

“Why are you so furious?” Tony followed Mikhail’s gaze only to his eyes hardened when he found the reason his fiancé’s icy blue eyes glowing with his power. “Ah… I see…” he whispered under his breath.

He should have known… King T’Challa of Wakanda…

“Just… try to act cool, Mikhail…” he told the Archangel. “… Let me handle this…”

Mikhail looked at Tony from the corner of his eyes and leaned back against his chair with his arms crossed. “… All right, I will let you handle this… but, remember, Anthony…” his eyes glowing lightly. “… If he decides to attack you because of what I know you are going to do, I will attack him back…”

Tony smiled at Mikhail’s words. “I know… don’t worry…” he told the Archangel.

After Tony said those words to Mikhail, the meeting was started and everyone put their focuses into the theme of the meeting today.

000

Azrael looked at the dark blond haired man that came to his cabin with a slightly arched eyebrow. “… I never thought you would come out from your hiding place…” he smiled a little. “… Big brother Gabriel…”

The dark blond haired man that now was known as one of the Archangels and had a name of Gabriel smiled at Azrael.

“It’s good to be back…” he stretched his hands. “So, how are you, Azrael?” he asked the youngest Archangel.

A smile appeared on Azrael’s face when he heard the question. “I’m all right… how about you, Gabriel? How was your life after hiding as ‘Loki’?” he felt funny to know Gabriel hid from Heaven with taking the identity of Loki when the true Loki was in Stark mansion.

“So, so…” he created a big glass of hot chocolate and drank it. “Oh, yeah… is it true that our big brother Michael has someone that he wants to protect with everything he has as the First Archangel?” he wanted to know if the rumour was true or not because all that he remembered about Michael back then that he was a very cold Archangel who would do their Father’s commands without asking any questions.

“He’s known as Mikhail now, Gabriel…” he told the third oldest Archangel. “And yes, it’s true that now Mikhail has someone who he always wants to protect with all of his power as the First Archangel…”

“Huh?” a smile appeared on Gabriel’s face when he heard that. “I never thought I will see the day where Mikhail will choose a human to become his Chosen…”

Azrael took a sip of his coffee and then looked at Gabriel. “So, why do you take Scott Lang aka Ant-Man back to the good old USA?” asked the Archangel of Death in serious tone.

Gabriel looked at Azrael with a serious look on his usually happy face. “Because I don’t think he deserves to be pulled into the mud because of the actions of the Captain and his teammates…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “Of course that doesn’t mean he will walk as a free man, Azrael. He still needs to receive a punishment for destroying the airport in Germany and using a suit that is Pym Corporation’s property…”

Azrael closed his eyes. “At least one of them has a brain to realize everything is not like they seem…” he told Gabriel.

Gabriel took another sip and sighed. “You know… I really want to see what will our brother do to the so-called King of Wakanda after he and his fiancé find out about his decision to welcome the traitors into his country…” he told the Archangel of Death.

“… Forget about what will our brother do to him… what I want to know what that man’s sister and his people will do to him when the news about him hiding the traitors in Wakanda…” a cold smile appeared on Azrael’s face. “Serve that man right for thinking he is above the law…”

Gabriel snorted. “It’s true that everyone knows him as King T’Challa of Wakanda, but I don’t think he has the drives to become a true King for his country and people…” gently he swirled the hot chocolate.

“… He doesn’t think the consequence that will happen to his people and country when others find out about him hiding the traitors…” Azrael closed his eyes. “What a mess…”

000

“So, we all agree that the amended Accords are good enough for the civilians and the inhumans?” asked Everett Ross to the representatives.

“Yes, we all agree that the amended Accords are good enough for them…” said Asmodeus, the demon that hid under the guise of Russia representative, while looking at Mikhail from the corner of his eyes.

“Good…” Everett became silent for a moment. “Now, to face the elephant in the room… the whereabouts the ex-Avengers aka the Renegades…” now everyone straightened up in their seats when they heard this. “… Mr. Stark?” Everett looked at the owner of Stark Industry.

Even without looking at where T’Challa was right now, he knew the King was glaring at him. Huh, if he thought his glare was intimidating then he never saw his fiancé when he gave someone his empty closed-eyes smile. That, more intimidating than any glares that he ever saw from people. Heck, even JARVIS agreed with him about Mikhail’s empty closed-eyes smile was very unnerving and intimidating.

“Do not worry about that man…” whispered Mikhail. “… If he tried to do something, I will protect you, Anthony…” he gave his fiancé a small smile.

With strength from his fiancé’s encouraged words, Tony took a thick brown envelope from his briefcase and pushed it towards Everett. “… My employees helped me found where those bastards and inside you will find their whereabouts…” he told Everett.

“Your employees?” asked France representative.

“… Ex-SHIELD agents that never died in the hands of their enemies thanked to Rogers and Romanoff for leaking all SHIELD files into the internet…” answered Tony. “You can say they’re very pissed off at Rogers and Romanoff for jeopardized their lives and their families…”

Slowly Mikhail crossed his legs and rested his chin on his right fist. He was smirking inwardly when he saw how furious T’Challa was at this moment at his fiancé. What? Did he think his fiancé will keep the whereabouts of those traitors from anyone just because in the past he was their _friend_?

Mikhail wanted to snarl when that line of thought came to his mind. In the past just because his fiancé always cleaned their messes, that did not mean he was weak, he just wanted to make sure they were safe from the people that wanted them paid for the destructions from fighting the bad guys.

However, now, with him staying beside Tony, he did not need those backstabbers in his life and now he could wash his hands from them.

“Is this true, Mr. Stark?” asked Everett when he saw the files in his hands.

“… I believe my employees and JARVIS… so yes, everything that is written there is true…” Tony closed his eyes. “The Renegades right now is in Wakanda…”

000

Tbc…

000


	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... sorry...

_-Previously-_

_“Is this true, Mr. Stark?” asked Everett when he saw the files in his hands._

_“… I believe my employees and JARVIS… so, yes, everything that is written there is true…” Tony closed his eyes. “The Renegades right now is in Wakanda…”_

000

Everyone in the room did not know what to say after Tony told them that all the Renegades were in Wakanda before slowly turned their gazes towards T’Challa, who was glaring murder at Tony.

Mikhail watched all of these with half-closed eyes and a cold smile on his face. He really wanted to see what _his highness_ would do to walk away from this development. He had a feeling the man would use his immunity as the leader of sovereign country to make the UN could not interrogate him for what Tony had informed everyone in the meeting room.

“Your highness…” Everett looked at T’Challa with hard look “Is this true? Are you the one who have hidden those fugitives from us?”

Wait for it…

“I have the right to remain silent and you cannot do anything to me for I am the ruler of a sovereign country…” declared T’Challa with hard voice.

And he was right… the man used his immunity as the ruler of a sovereign country to make sure no one could interrogate him. Mikhail closed his eyes at the arrogance of this man showed to everyone in the meeting room. Did he think the UN would not send someone or a group of people to bring the fugitives back to USA so they could face their trails?

He could not wait until the day the UN decided to send Tony’s new team to bring back those bastards back to USA… for he would be there to help Tony and maybe… maybe brought some justices towards them who had dared to backstab Tony when all his fiancé wanted to do was protecting them from harm.

Tony could let them go so he would move on, but not for Mikhail… there was no way he would let them go without making them pay for what they had done to his fiancé for the last four years.

Nope, he would never let it go until he gave them their punishments that they deserved to have…

000

“Do you think I did the right thing, Mikhail?” that was the first thing that came out from Tony’s mouth after he and Mikhail walked out from the meeting room.

Mikhail looked at his fiancé when he heard those words. He did not say anything for a moment before answered the man’s question, “You do the right thing…” he became silent for a moment and then continued with, “… Anthoshka…”

Tony flushed slightly when he heard the Russian diminutive for his name from his fiancé. He knew as a Russian sooner or later Mikhail would want to show his affection towards him and using a diminutive of his name was one way of showing it.

“… I am sorry…” Mikhail then apologized, thinking the older male did not want him to use the Russian diminutive of his name. “I will stop…”

“No…” Tony looked at the scarf wearing young man beside him. “You can call me that… I know as a Russian sooner or later you will want to call me using the Russian diminutive…” he smiled at his fiancé. “So, is that means I too can do the same to you?”

Mikhail blinked before he let a small smile to appear on his face. “… Of course, Anthoshka…” he closed his eyes.

Without wasting time Tony pulled his Stark Phone and started to find out the Russian diminutive for his fiancé’s name. After browsing for a minute or two, he found what he was searching for and looked at his fiancé with a determination on his face.

“… Mishka…” he called Mikhail.

And miracle happened, Tony saw a red flush appeared on Mikhail’s face and when the Archangel wanted to hide it with his scarf, the man tried to stop him. However, their playful time was interrupted by the sound of coughing, and Tony turned to see who had dared to interrupt them, only to arch his eyebrow when he saw T’Challa and his Doras standing in front of them.

Tony sighed and turned his attention towards T’Challa with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Your majesty…” he called the man’s title sarcastically. He smirked inwardly when he saw the man twitched slightly at that. “May I help you?”

“Mr. Stark, do you have any idea what you have done with telling the UN where your teammates at this moment?” asked T’Challa to the owner of Stark Industries.

Tony’s amber eyes flashed in anger when T’Challa said those traitors were his teammates. “You mean my ex-teammates, your highness…” he told the man. “And for the truth I don’t care what will happen to them…”

“Aren’t you feeling too petty towards them, Mr. Stark?” asked T’Challa.

“… And don’t you act like a stupid King with taking them into your country?” asked Mikhail emotionlessly. He did not care if his question made the Doras stiffened or wanted to attack him for badmouthing their king. In his eyes, T’Challa was a stupid king who was thinking with his emotion than with his brain.

Did not he know what would happen to his people and his country if the people that hated the Renegades after Ultron, Sokovia, and Civil War events came?

“You dare to talk like that to our king?” demanded one of the Doras to Mikhail.

Mikhail clasped his hands behind his back and looked at the Wakandians with emotionless face. “I dare to talk like that to your king because that is the truth…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “He is still a child…”

“JARVIS, please records this…” he whispered to his AI via his Stark Phone.

“Of course, sir…” with that the AI started to record Mikhail’s conversation with the Wakandians from the security camera near them.

When this happened, Tony hid his smirk behind his hand. He loved it when his fiancé started to point out people’s faults emotionlessly and without any hesitation. He knew his Archangel was a cold person, except towards the people that he loved with everything he had, something that Tony could count with one hand, and that meant he would never use soothing words when talking to the people that never in his ring of important people.

Not only that, he too knew why Mikhail stated that T’Challa was a childish king… With whom Mikhail really was… the Archistrategos Michael… that meant he was the leader of Heavenly Army… a very tiring job for there was a lot of angels up there and how they continuously fought against demons invisible from other creatures’ eyes.

“How dare…” one of the Doras took a step forward but was stopped by T’Challa.

Mikhail looked at the Doras with half-closed eyes. “Of course I dare to call him that…” slowly his eyes started to glow. “… Because in my eyes he is only a child that playing to be a king…” a cold smile appeared on his face after he said that before he turned to look at his fiancé. “… I think it is our time to go back, Anthony… we need to tell our team about the result…”

“Of course, Mikhail…” without saying anything he put on his sunglasses and walked towards their car.

When Mikhail was beside T’Challa, without looking at the man the Archangel said, “… Sooner or later your sand castle will topple down…” after he said that, the Archangel followed his fiancé to their car.

“My king…” one of the Doras approached her king while continued watching the retreating back of the young Russian. “Why did you stop us from defending your honour?” she asked.

T’Challa was silent for a moment before then he answered his Dora’s question, “… You cannot defeat him in a battle…”

“My king?” she looked at T’Challa with hurt when he told her that.

“Not because you don’t skilled enough, but because that young man…” T’Challa watched the young Russian who was smiling softly at whatever Tony Stark said to him. “… He isn’t human…”

000

Stephen Strange looked at the exiled prince with his usual emotionless face. From Stark’s fiancé he found out that someone from Asgard had decided to send Loki to earth and to Stark’s mansion, making him to be under the protection of Ivanov.

When his thought was in Ivanov, curiosity filled the sorcerer. He really wanted to know what the young man really was and the only clue he had as the wings in his shadow. There was a lot of being that had wings in their forms but he had a feeling the young man was not those beings.

Maybe Loki knew what creature Ivanov really was.

“Loki…” the exiled prince looked up from his book. “I’m curious about Ivanov…”

Loki closed the book in his hands and put his attention fully towards the sorcerer. “You’re curious about Ivanov?” he asked the man.

Strange nodded before he asked the god, “What is he?”

Loki closed his eyes. “Ivanov… he is the first being that was created by an entity that is known as The One Above All…” he told the sorcerer.

“The One Above All?” now Strange became more curious.

From the corner of his eyes Loki could see the spider-boy, who had come to ask Stark some questions for his paper, stopped writing to hear whatever he wanted to say. Before he could explain who The One Above All, Vision walked to the living room with a tray filled with cookies and four cups of tea.

“Loki? He called the Asgardian’s name so he would stay focus towards their conversation.

Loki looked back at Strange and explained who The One Above All was. “… The One Above All was known by humans as God with capital G…” he told the sorcerer. “He is the Creator of the universes along with everything there…”

“That means The One Above All was the one who created Asgardians too?” asked Spider-boy.

“Just like I said, Spiderling…” Loki looked at the masked teen superhero. “He is the Creator of the universes and everything in there… that means he too created Asgardians…”

Strange started to think what kind of creature that was created first by God and one particular name came to him. He looked at Loki with wide eyes filled with wander and slight disbelief. “You must be kidding me…” he told the exiled prince.

Loki shook his head. “No, I’m not kidding you, Strange…” he closed his eyes. “I’m telling the truth…”

“What is it, Mr. Strange? What kind of creature Mikhail is?” now the masked teen superhero looked at him with curiosity in his eyes.

“… If what you said was right, Loki… that means Mikhail is…” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “… an Angel?”

“What?!” the Spider-boy screamed in surprise. “You… you mean Mikhail is a good honest Angel? Just like we learn in the Bible?”

“I don’t know what Bible is, but yes… Mikhail Ivanov is a good honest Angel…” Loki became silent for a moment. “Well… more precisely an Archangel…”

“Angel; a spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of God, conventionally represented in human form with wings and a long robe…” explained JARVIS. “… Archangel; an angel of high rank…”

The Spider-boy felt awe came into his heart when he heard that Anthony Stark’s fiancé was a good and honest Archangel. “If he is an Archangel, which one he is?” he asked Loki.

“He is the First Angel and Archangel that the Creator created…” said Loki.

“Huh? The First Angel and Archangel?” the Spider-boy tilted his head in confusion.

Strange crossed his arms and looked at Loki. His mind trying to find what he knew about Angelic Mythology and that was not too much. He did not know who the First Angel and Archangel that God created back then.

Loki sighed. “Thinks his name…” he gave a clue to everyone in the living room.

JARVIS told everyone in the living room what he had told his creator. “… Mikhail in Hebrew means ‘A Gift from God’ and in Russian means ‘God Like’…” he became silent for a moment. “… And English version of his name is Michael and it means ‘Who is like God?’…”

Strange and the Spider-boy were silent when they heard JARVIS’ explanation about Ivanov’s name. If what JARVIS said was true, that meant Stark’s fiancé was the Archistrategos Michael, the Leader of Heavenly Army and the Banisher of Lucifer and his Fallen Angels.

“I don’t know how Stark did it…” said Loki. “He met an Archangel, not a normal Archangel but the First one and the Leader of Heavenly Army, and now in a romantic relationship with the said Archangel…” he shook his head. “I don’t know if he is lucky or crazy for getting the First Archangel as his fiancé…”

“Maybe it’s because I’m one lucky son of a bitch to get Mikhail as my fiancé, Loki…” Stark told the exiled prince when he and Ivanov walked into the living room.

Vision looked at Ivanov. “So, that’s why you recognize the stone in my forehead…” he tilted his head to the side. “Is this stone has a connection with your status as an Archangel?”

A smile was the answer they got from Ivanov.

“What we need to do now?” asked Loki. “… We still need to find people to help us defend Midgard…”

“Let me take care of it…” Ivanov told everyone in the room. “Everything is going to be all right in the end…”

“… Are sure about that, Ivanov?” asked Strange with a slight doubt in his voice.

However, before Ivanov could answer his question, the Archangel disappeared from the room. This action made everyone looked at Stark who was smiling.

“He always like that…” told Stark. “It must be something important that he needed to leave without saying anything…”

000

Mikhail blinked when he found he was in the forest far away from his home in Manhattan. He tilted his head and let his grace guided him to where he heard the wail of helplessness that only visible in his ears. When he arrived in the source of the wail, Mikhail blinked when he saw a glowing figure in the middle of a small crater and he knew from the moment his eyes landed on the figure, they were angel like him.

Without wasting another time Mikhail ran towards the angel so he could help them before SHIELD or whatever agencies came here and took his one of siblings to become their experiment. When he was beside the angel, he gently touched their right shoulder to catch their attention. He blinked when he saw blue orbs as the angel’s eyes gazed at him and at that moment he knew who the angel was.

His cold expression changed to soft expression when he looked at the angel. “… Oh, little one…” he saw two stumps on the angel’s shoulder blades that he knew as the only things that remained from their wings. “… What they had done to you?”

**“M-Michael?”**

**“Hush, little one… you are weak, stay still to converse your energy…”** he whispered in Enochian. **“You do not need to fear me… I will protect you from anyone that wants to hurt you, little one…”**

 **“T-Thank you…”** the angel moved closer to Mikhail and wrapped their arms around his waist. **“T-Thank you…”**

‘Poor thing…’ thought Mikhail when he felt the shiver from the angel. ‘You must be scared…’ he closed his eyes. **“Who is your name, little one?”**

The angel looked up at Mikhail. **“… My name… is Castiel…”**

‘… Oh, this was interesting…’ that was the first thing that came to Mikhail’s mind when he heard the angel’s name. He knew from the Seer that one day an angel with name Castiel would pull the Righteous Man from Hell to defeat Lucifer. If he was here and with his wings torn, that meant someone in Heaven did not want him to be the one that would pull the Righteous Man from Hell.

 **“A-are you going to send me back?”** fear came into Castiel when a thought of coming back to Heaven. **“I-I don’t want to come back…”**

 **“I am not going to send you back…”** Mikhail told Castiel. **“You are safe here with me… I promise you that…”**

When Castiel saw how serious Mikhail was, they let their guard down and leaned against the Archangel. **“Thank you…”** after they said those words, he fell unconscious.

With a sigh Mikhail moved Castiel so he could pick him up bridal-style. He looked down at the wounded angel in his arms for a moment before used his power to give the angel a body. He watched with disinterest when the glowing form of Castiel changed into a normal looking form of a human.

Before Mikhail went back to the mansion with his precious cargo in his arms, he looked to the sky and narrowed his eyes. After he did that, he went disappeared from that place but not before he erased any evidences about the whereabouts of Castiel. He did not want to tempt Fate if he could help it.

After he was sure there was no evidences about their race in this place, Mikhail disappeared in the sound of flapped wings.

He did not why but he had a feeling this would change a lot of thing in the future…

000

Tbc…

000


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: In this story all the angels that fall in love with humans can be called unstable by Heaven. For they will do everything, I mean EVERYTHING, to make sure their humans safe, this including breaking God’s laws. So it is not strange in the past Heaven kills every angels that decide to fall in love with humans.
> 
> For Saku: The one who is the liability in this relationship in my opinion is Mikhail himself. It is true that Tony is a mortal and he can be categorized as liability but no, he is not a liability because his presence is Mikhail’s anchor (to make sure he does not stop act human among people).

After Mikhail took Castiel back to the mansion and on the bed in the medical wing, the Archangel gently took off the younger angel’s shirt so he could see how severe his wounds were. He knew from his past experiences the wounds from the wings being cut off were quite nasty and needed to be tended immediately so it would not corrupted his exiled angel.

He did not show emotions at the two large gashes across Castiel’s shoulder blades. All he did was putting his hands on the wounds gently and commanded his grace to heal the wounds. Mikhail hushed the younger angel when he wanted to move away from his hands.

“Do not move too much…” he told Castiel. “I need to heal your wounds…” after he was sure Castiel stopped moving away from him, Mikhail went back to his healing.

The peaceful atmosphere in the medical wings was broken when Castiel asked the reason why Mikhail did not come back to Heaven and chose to stay here, in the mortal realm.

“… Because this is my place, Castiel…” he told the younger angel. “… Because my Chosen is here and I cannot leave him like he does not have any value for me…”

His Chosen was too valuable for him and if Heaven wanted him to break their bond, he would show them the reason why Father commanded him to fight the Devil and his horde of demons ALONE back then.

Castiel blinked in surprise. He never thought the First Archangel had chosen a mortal as his Chosen. From what he heard, before he disappeared the First Archangel was a very strict angel and would always follow the Heavenly Rules without questions, which meant he should not have been choosing a mortal to become his Chosen.

However, here, he heard from the First Archangel himself that he had a mortal as his Chosen. What kind of mortal that could make the Leader of Heavenly Army chose to stay here and not went back to Heaven?

And the reason walked into the medical wing with a huge manic grin on his face but soon it disappeared when he saw Castiel.

Mikhail turned to face his Chosen with a gentle small smile. “… Anthony…” he smiled at the amber-eyed male.

Castiel watched the man tilted his head a little while continued looking at him. “Who is he, sweetheart?” he asked Mikhail.

After he was sure the wounds had healed completely, Mikhail went to stand beside Tony and let the man wrapped his right arm around his waist. “He is my youngest brother, Castiel…” he told his Chosen.

“He isn’t a dickhead like the others right?” he knew how dickheads the angels in Heaven really were from Mikhail’s story and he hoped this angel was not one of them.

Mikhail hid his smile behind his hand at Tony’s words and shook his head. “No, he is not a dickhead like the others, my Anthony…” he looked at the taller male.

Tony nodded his head. “All right, I trust you, Mikhail…” he told his Archangel before then turned to look at the angel on the bed and gave him a wide smile. “Hey, it’s nice to meet one of my fiancé’s siblings…” he waved his hand at Castiel.

Castiel did not know how to think about the human that his older brother had chosen as his Chosen. “… It’s nice to meet you too, Anthony…” he called the mortal.

Tony scowled when he heard his full name came from Mikhail’s brother. In his entire life, he did not like it when someone called him with his full name, only Mikhail that had the privilege to call him that. “No, no… don’t call me that… call me Tony…” he told Castiel.

“But…” Castiel looked confused. “That’s your name, right?”

Mikhail looked at Castiel. “Only I can call him with that name, Castiel…” he told the young angel. “No one else can call him that so please calls me him Tony from now on…”

Tony nodded in agreement. “Just like my fiancé said, only he can call me Anthony, no one else…” he told the blue-eyed angel.

“I see, then I’m sorry to call you that, Tony…” he told the mortal before looked at Mikhail.  “I want to thank you for helping me, Mikhail… but I think I need to…”

“Where are you going to live?” asked Tony with narrowed eyes.

“I…” Castiel did not know what to say at Tony’s question. He had been cast out from Heaven and he did not have anyone in the mortal realm.

Without saying anything Mikhail moved closer to Castiel and gently patted him on the head. “You can live here… we have a lot of rooms here…” he told the young angel.

“But…”

“You are my little brother, Castiel…” he told Castiel. “… I cannot let you being hurt out there when I know I can help you here…” he tilted his head to the side. “So, stay here, all right?”

Castiel looked at Tony. “Are you all right with this?” he asked the mortal.

“You’re my fiancé’s brother and that means in the near future you will be my brother-in-law…” he raised his hands. “So why shouldn’t I let you stay here?”

“You hear the man…” he beckoned Castiel to follow him. “Come, I will show you your room…” he walked out the medical wing with Tony.

Castiel did not move for a second before with a sigh he went to follow his older brother and his Chosen. He climbed up the stairs and went to the east wing of the mansion where he could see a lot of doors there.

“Here is it…” said Tony while unlocked the door. “This will be your room…” he let Castiel to walk inside.

Castiel looked around the room that would be his and found he liked it. The room was not too big but not too small too, in short the room was perfect.

“Thank you…” he bowed slightly in gratitude.

Tony shook his head. “You don’t need to thank me! Just like I said, you’re my fiancé’s brother so I couldn’t let you live at the street…” he explained.

Gently Mikhail patted Castiel’s head one more time. “You need to rest, little one…” he told the angel. “We will talk later after you have your rest…” he pulled his hand away and put them behind his back.

“I hope you like it here~” Tony grinned before turned his attention to his Russian fiancé. “Come on, I need to show you something…” and went out the room.

Before Mikhail could follow his Chosen, he was stopped by Castiel’s soft calling. Intrigued, the Archangel turned to look at the angel one more time and tilted his head to the side.

Castiel licked his dry lips. “I… Mikhail… My wings…” he did not know how to say it for the wound was still fresh in his mind.

Fortunately for Castiel, Mikhail knew what the angel wanted to say to him. “… Do not worry, I will take care of it after you have your rest…” he promised his younger brother. “Take some rest, all right…” with a wave of his hand, Mikhail walked out the door to where his fiancé was.

He spotted Tony near the entrance to the east wing and arched an eyebrow when he saw the man grinned at him.

“So… why do you want me, Anthony?” he asked the man.

“I have some breakthrough!” he grasped Mikhail’s right wrist and pulled the Archangel to follow him. “However I need your help because if this successful, it will be great for our members that don’t have power like you, Strange, and Loki…”

Now Mikhail was intrigued and wanted to see what kind of breakthrough that his fiancé had done in his lab. When he was in the lab, Tony released his hold around his wrist to take something on the table and then showed it to him.

“A bracelet?” Mikhail looked at the simple bracelet before tilted his head to the side. “No… not a simple bracelet… this is… I can sense a small arc reactor in it…”

Tony grinned at Mikhail. “This bracelet can create an illusion that surrounding the room…” he demonstrated it with activating the bracelet. “Now this is where I need your help, Mishka…”

Mikhail arched his eyebrow one more time. “You need my help?” he clasped his hands behind his back.

“I want to create a bracelet that can conjure the same thing that you always do whenever you fight…” he explained. “It will be good to have when you aren’t there to create it…”

The Archangel understood what Tony trying to say to him. The inventor wanted to create a bracelet where the wearer could create the mirror dimension, a place where they could fight without influencing the real dimension. That was a good idea for it would make sure nothing was destroyed when they fought enemies.

“Let me put some runes on the bracelet, maybe with the runes in it, the bracelet will create the same dimension like my own…” said Mikhail and took the bracelet from Tony’s hands.

“Creation time!” said Tony with a wide grin.

000

After he had some rest, Castiel went to explore the mansion and not too long he arrived in the library. His blue eyes lit up in amazement at the two-floored library that he knew belonged to his brother’s fiancé. Feeling giddy, Castiel went to one of the bookshelves to read one of the books there. It was true he was a dominion, a warrior, but deep inside he was more a scholar than that. So it was not strange if he felt giddy whenever he saw books for he knew he would find new knowledge there.

“Who are you?”

Castiel jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind him and turned around to see who had successfully come to him without him knowing. The angel blinked when he saw a tall man with spiky shoulder length black hair and green eyes looking at him with curiosity.

He straightened up when he sensed power from the green-eyed man and knew this man was not human. This was not good, with him being kicked out from Heaven and his wings were cut off, he did not have any strength to fight this creature if he decided to attack him.

The man sighed. “I ask you one more time…” he looked at Castiel straight in the eyes. “Who are you?”

“My name is Castiel…” he introduced himself before went to ask the man’s name. “You know my name now, so who are you?”

The man did not answer Castiel’s question for a moment before the introduced himself, “My name is Loki…” he tilted his head to the side. “Are you a guest here?”

Loki… Castiel tilted his head to the side. “Are you… one of the Norse gods?” he asked the man.

“I think I’m at disadvantage here… you know what I am but I don’t know what you are…” Loki put his hands behind his back.

“I’m an an—“ he did not finish whatever he wanted to say. “No… that’s not right… the fallen one is the right term for me…”

“What do you mean by the fallen one?” this blue eyed man really intrigued him.

“An angel that had been kicked out from Heaven and had their wings cut off…” explained Castiel.

“Angel?” now Loki felt fascinated. “Do you have a connection with Ivanov?”

“Ivanov?” he asked the Norse god.

“Mikhail…”

“He is my brother…” he told Loki.

Loki nodded his head. “Then I leave you to your reading… thank you for answering all of my questions…” with a nod, Loki went to the door.

Castiel watched the retreating figure of Loki and had a feeling that he would see the Norse god again.

000

While Tony busy finishing the barrier bracelet, Mikhail went to the computer to start what he had promised Loki back when Fury, Coulson and Thor wanted to take him under his protection.

“JARVIS…” the right screen turned on as a sign that JARVIS acknowledged his summoning. “… Help me erase all of the footages about Loki when he came to New York…”

Tony looked up from his work. “You want to erase Loki’s involvement in the Chitauri invasion?” he asked his fiancé.

Mikhail looked at the older male from across his right shoulder. “… It is true that I do not care about anyone else beside you, but I promise to myself that I will make sure SHIELD cannot do anything to Loki…” he turned back towards JARVIS. “Can you do it, JARVIS?”

“Of course, Mr. Ivanov… I can delete all of the footages about Loki from the net…” JARVIS told Mikhail. “Just give me a moment to do it.”

Tony rested his chin on his right hand. “Then what will you do with the people? Everyone still remembers Loki for what he had done…” he informed his fiancé.

Mikhail closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He would use his power to erase Loki’s involvement in Chitauri invasion years ago from everyone’s mind. He knew using his power to erase something from people’s minds could be categorized as rapes, but he did not care. He had a promise to keep.

“… Anthony, what if I erase Loki from everyone’s minds except your former friends and those two agents?” a cold smile appeared across Mikhail’s face. “It will be hilarious to see them accusing Loki as a villain when the public knows him as a hero and a member of our group…”

Tony shivered slightly at Mikhail’s cold voice. “JARVIS, remind me to never piss Mikhail off…” he called his AI.

“Of course, sir…” said JARVIS before he back to his task.

Without wasting another time, Mikhail raised his right hand to chest level and closed his eyes. His mouth moved as a sign that he was uttering the spell words that could erase all of the memories about Loki from the public’s minds.

Tony watched the scene in front of him with fascination in his eyes. Even until now, he always felt fascinated with Mikhail’s magic; it was a combination of light and darkness, He closed his eyes as a gentle breeze washed over his face and he could sense his fiancé’s magic engulfed his lab in a protective manner, not a destructive manner.

Then a magic circle appeared under Mikhail’s feet, it had an image of moon, star, wings, and Enochian words surrounding them. The moment the magic circle appeared under Mikhail’s feet, the force of magic in the room became thicker before it disappeared along with the sound of shattered glass.

“Is it done?” asked Tony when he saw Mikhail dismissed the magic circle.

Mikhail looked at Tony with a small smile. “Yes, it is done…” he told the older male. “How about you? Is your bracelet finished?”

Tony looked at his creation and nodded. “Yup!” he grinned at Mikhail. “The barrier bracelet is finished and now we need to try it to make sure it works before give it to the others…”

Mikhail waved his hand as a sign for the older male to demonstrate his creation. He watched how giddy his fiancé was when he activated the bracelet and did not blink when the lab flickered a little, a sign that the barrier had been placed by his fiancé.

“Now… to see if the bracelet functioning or not…” Tony went to one of his table and summoned his Iron Man gauntlet.

“Be careful, Anthoshka…” warned Mikhail. He trusted his Chosen to take care himself, but that did not mean he did not worry about him.

Tony looked at Mikhail and grinned. “Don’t worry, Mishka… everything will be all right…” after he said that, he pointed his repulsor to the table and shot. The table was broke to pieces from the attack. “Now… let us see…” he turned off the bracelet.

Mikhail watched from where he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He hoped the bracelet worked for it meant his fiancé one step towards combining magic with technology. A small but warm smile appeared across his face, if there was someone who could combine those two elements to work together, it would be his fiancé.

A shout of happiness erupted from Tony when he saw the table was all right, it did not break into pieces like when the barrier was turned on. Because how happy he was with his success, the older male glomped his Russian and gave him a deep kiss.

The Archangel was surprised when his fiancé suddenly glomped him and then gave him a deep kiss on the lips. The warm sensation of their lips made Mikhail closed his eyes with a sigh.

After kissing his Archangel for two minutes, Tony moved away and smiled gently at the smaller male. “It works…” he whispered happily. “With this I hope there will be no more destroyed public facilities and buildings…”

“… Yes, with this bracelet, the public will see that our team is different from your former teammates…” Mikhail closed his eyes. “A nice revenge, don’t you think?”

The only thing that came from his Chosen was a loud and happy laugh.

000

“Loki…”

The trickster looked away from his book to look at Mikhail. “Yes?” he was curious why the Archangel came to him.

Mikhail took a seat at the chair in front of Loki and crossed his legs. “… You don’t need to feel afraid about what the public will say when going out, Loki…” he told the trickster. “I keep my promise to you…”

“What do you mean by that?” Loki wanted to know what Mikhail did to make sure he could walk outside without the public screamed bloody murder at him.

The black-haired Archangel leaned against his chair and crossed his arms. “… Just a little magic ritual that erase all about you from the public around the world…” then a cold smirk appeared across his face. “Of course, I did not do the same thing towards the former Avengers and those two agents…”

“Why you didn’t erase me from their minds?” asked Loki.

“What do you think will happen to them when they accuse you as villain when the public sees you as a hero?” he gave Loki a closed-eyes smile that had darkness behind it.

“… You don’t act like an angel in the tome that I read back then…” that came from Loki’s mouth.

Mikhail opened his eyes to let Loki saw his glowing blue orbs. “What the others thought about angels is different from the reality…” he told the Norse god. “… We are warriors and will do what our Father commanded us without questions, even that command is killing others…”

Now Loki felt more intrigued. “If you always need to do what your Father or God commands you… then why are you here and ignoring your Father’s words?” he asked the Archangel.

“… Because I am tired… because I do not want to fight my brother again…” Mikhail closed his eyes. “Because… Anthony is here…”

Loki watched a slight crazed smile appeared on Mikhail’s face. “You… you slightly unstable…” he stated.

“Oh…” Mikhail looked at Loki with glowing eyes. “You see it…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “For your information, every angel that decides to fall in love with humans is unstable in the eyes of Heaven… the reason was because we will do EVERYTHING, including breaking our Father’s laws, to make sure they are safe…”

“Is that why you told me the reason you accepted became my ally was your Chosen?” Loki asked the Archangel.

A calm expression replaced the crazed one. “Yes, just like I told you, Loki… I accepted to become your ally was not for the safety of earth, but for the safety of my Chosen…” he told the trickster. “If pushed come to shove, I will take Anthony to Eden, the place that even the Mad Titan cannot reach…”

Before Loki could say anything, the sound of alarm blared in the mansion. At first Loki did not know what to think about the sound but soon he realized it was a calling for the heroes when he saw Mikhail stood up from his chair.

“… Loki…” Mikhail looked at the trickster. “How about you help us with this assignment? This will make the public sees you as a hero and no one, not even the former Avengers and SHIELD, can accuses you as a villain if they do not want to have public’s wrath on their doorsteps…”

A smirk appeared across Loki’s face when he heard Mikhail’s words. “How... cunning your mind is, Mikhail…” he told the Archangel.

Mikhail only snorted before went to the library door.

000

Meanwhile in Wakanda, the Renegades were watching the breaking news about the appearance of strange black humanoid forms in New York. Even though they were watching together, there was tension between each member and the source of it was two footages that had been displayed in television around the world; the first footage was about the fight between Rogers, Barnes, and Stark, and the last footage was about how it was Wanda the reason why Stark created Ultron back then.

Not only that, they too were angry at Lang for running away. In their eyes that man was a coward but the Princess of Wakanda, Shuri, told them that Lang was realist and saw his family more important than the superheroes that ran away from laws.

“If not for Stark, we can be there to stop whatever those creatures are…” said Clint to others in the room.

“Clint…” Natasha looked at the archer with warning in her eyes.

“But it’s true! If Stark never put us in the Raft, maybe we can help them!” he pointed to the television.

“I told you, Stark didn’t have authority to put all of you in the Raft, it was Ross and now the man was rotting in prison for all of his life…” hissed Natasha.

Wanda crossed her arms. “Stark must be betrayed that man to make sure he didn’t fall down like that…” she whispered vindictively.

Sam, who was now had his eyes opened, realized that Wanda was too unstable and should never been an Avenger in the first place. Not only that, he too did not understand why Steve called Wanda ‘kid’ when her age was 26 years old, that was not a kid’s age but an adult’s age.

 _“Oh, the heroes have arrived!”_ the surprise in the announcer’s voice made everyone turned back to the television.

The first one who arrived was Iron Man but his suit was different colour. Yes, it still had golden colour in there and there, but the main colour of the suit was black. Then after that, Vision and War Machine landed on each side of Iron Man.

“Rhodey are alive?” asked Steve when he saw War Machine.

“You want him dead, Captain?” Natasha looked at Steve with a glare.

“No, no!” Steve waved his hands. “I don’t want him dead! I just surprise that he is there when we know he fell from the sky back then…”

Whatever words that Natasha wanted to say was silenced by an angry shout from Clint and she turned his attention to the man, only to find the archer pointed at something or someone in the television and screamed ‘He’s there! He’s there!’…

Everyone looked back at the television only to shout in surprise and anger like Clint when he saw who was there. Standing under the building where Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision, was a man with shoulder-length black spiky hair, green eyes, and wearing Asgardian clothes in the colour of black, green, and gold.

“Why the hell Loki is there?” asked Sam.

“What is Stark thinking?!” Clint glared at Iron Man.

_“What will Iron Man do now?” the announcer told the viewers. “Ah, I see Iron Man holding something… a bracelet? Yes, I think it’s a bracelet…”_

Then everyone saw the bracelet let out a bright blue light and then the screen let out a loud static noise before back to normal.

_“This is strange… everyone has gone but in the camera they still there, fighting those strange black creatures…”_

Steve really wanted to know what really happened there and maybe helped a little, but with him and the others became fugitives in the eyes of the world, he knew he could not do it.

 _“This is Anthony’s new creation…”_ the voice that Steve hated with everything he had was heard. _“It will make sure no more destroyed public facilities and buildings…”_

Oh how he wanted to bash that bastard’s head for taking Stark away from him.

000

Mikhail watched the fight from the top of a building with emotionless eyes. He could see the teamwork between them was good even though this was their first mission as a team. But of course that did not mean there were no flaws in their teamwork; he could see some of them and knew they needed to train with each other so there would be only a little flaw in their teamwork.

Brushing his hair away from his face, Mikhail changed his daily clothes into an ankle-length hooded black coat, black trousers, and ankle-length black boots. After he changed his clothes, he then summoned his battle armour; a white cuirass, white faulds, whit pauldrons with his symbols on each of them (sword with wings), white vambraces and gauntlets that wore inside his right sleeve, and white greaves.

(Mikhail's battle Armour)

After he was sure he was prepared, Mikhail fixed his long red scarf around his neck before pulled the hood of his coat across his face as a way to hide his true identity. For the truth he did not care if people saw his true face but because he valued his privacy, so he hid it.

When he did this, he spotted one of the black creatures launched itself towards Loki from behind. Without wasting any time, Mikhail teleported himself to appear right next to the creature and grasped the back of its neck so he could smashed it to the ground.

Loki turned to look behind him, only to see Mikhail destroyed the creature to dust with a touch on its forehead. “Thank you…” the trickster thanked the Archangel.

Mikhail only nodded his head before he summoned his twin sword from his pocket dimension. He swirled them in his hands one time before grasped them tightly. After he did this ritual, the Archangel shot towards a horde of black creatures with a killing intent in his eyes.

000

Tbc…

000


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Tony, Mikhail, and the other superheroes in their fighting gears or when in missions, I will introduce them with their superhero names.

_-Previously-_

_Mikhail only nodded his head before he summoned his twin sword from his pocket dimension. He swirled them in his hands one time before grasped them tightly. After he did this ritual, the Archangel shot towards a horde of black creatures with a killing intent in his eyes._

000

Iron Man looked at his fiancé from the sky with awe. He knew as an Archangel his fiancé had a lot of experience in battlefields than any mortals, but to see him in action made Iron Man realized how magnificent and unearthly his fiancé really was.

_“IRON MAN!”_

War Machine’s scream snapped him out from his musings and soon he realized a big black dragon thing was behind him, intending to attack him with its massive claws. However before the claws could touch him, a green light surrounded the black dragon thing before made it dropped to the ground so hard it created a large crater.

 _“Focus, Iron Man…”_ said Loki. _“Right now we’re fighting dangerous creatures…”_

“Sorry!” he yelled at Loki before back to his duty, fighting the flying black creatures with War Machine and Vision. “Ugh… what are they really?” he asked absentmindedly.

 _“They are creature of the Abyss…”_ answered his fiancé while he was kicking one of the ground black creatures in the face so hard its head went flying. _“It’s cannot go to the mortal realm unless someone summons them…”_

“You want to tell me that someone, which I know is a human, decided to summon these things to earth?” asked Iron Man with a slight concern in his voice. “Are they stupid?”

 _“Well… from what I learn from you humans for the last millions years_ …” his fiancé trailed off.

“Yeah, yeah, we know we’re a bunch of fuck ups…” said Iron Man with a slight grin before then realized something. “Hey, sweetheart, what is your code name? I cannot call you with your true name when you superheroing with me…”

 _“Since when superheroing becomes word?”_ mumbled Loki when he heard Iron Man’s words to his fiancé.

His fiancé did not say anything after he asked him what his code name was when they were in missions. After a minute or two, his fiancé told him what his code name was;

_“… You can call me Knight…”_

When Iron Man heard his fiancé’s codename, he knew that codename was the right one for his fiancé because of what he was.

“All right, from now on whenever you’re in missions we will call you Knight…” said Iron Man before he went to a small group of flying black creatures.

000

When Knight sensed attacks came towards him from behind, he back flipped to dodge them. When he was in the air above his attackers, Knight threw his hands to the sides and the moment he did this, black daggers raining down into his attackers, slashing their vital points which meant instant death for them.

At the time his feet touched the ground, Knight did not stop there; he then turned around and ran towards another horde of ground black creatures with twin sword in his hands. The Archangel hacked and slashed every black creature that came towards him, ignoring the creatures’ black blood dirtying his white battle armour.

After he killed the horde, a massive earthquake happened in the area and to make sure he did not drop to the ground, he used his grace to make sure he stayed put. Not long a long crack appeared beside Knight’s feet and the moment the ground split into two, a humongous black creature that took a shape of wolf appeared from underground.

‘Oh… this is not good…’ thought Knight when he looked at the humongous black wolf in front of him. “Iron Man! Find the summoner and apprehend them! We do not want more humongous creatures to come out from the Abyss!”

 _“Roger, Knight!”_ with that Iron Man went to search the summoner.

While Iron Man searching the summoner, Knight went to fight the wolf. First to make sure the creature could not attack the others, the Archangel summoned the Heavenly Chains to the mortal realm and commanded them to wrap around the wolf so it could not move.

He did not react when the wolf snarled and moved around so the chains would break. However, when the wolf continued to struggle, Knight’s Heavenly Chains glowed and tightened up, making the creature snarled angrily.

Without wasting any more time, Knight ran towards the wolf with an intention to annihilate it. When he was close to the wolf, he with ease jumped out of the way of its sharp teeth and landed on its snout. Hastily he gripped the wolf’s fur when it shook its head to make him dropped to the ground, but he hanged on.

He blinked when he sensed magic washing over the wolf before it slammed to the ground so hard it cracked the ground. Knight looked behind him, only to find Loki with his hands glowing green and pointed towards the wolf.

“… Thank you!” he thanked the Trickster before ran towards where he knew this creature’s weakness.

He saw the glowing stone behind the wolf’s neck and without wasting another moments, the Archangel stabbed his twin sword straight into the stone, breaking it into pieces. After the stone broke into pieces, the wolf let out a pained howl and trashed around until slowly but surely it disappeared in a black smoke.

Knight sighed in relief after the humongous black wolf disappeared from the mortal realm. He then looked around and saw there was no another black creatures at the ground and in the sky, which meant his Chosen had succeeded in apprehending the summoner of these creatures.

He then looked at Loki. “… Thank you for helping me back then…” he told the Norse god. “… I appreciate it…” even though he did not care about anyone but his Chosen, this did not mean he could not appreciate help from someone.

Loki waved his hand. “Don’t mention it, Knight…” he told the black-haired Archangel.

 _“Knight?”_ Iron Man’s voice could be heard from the earpiece. _“We had apprehended the summoner but I think I need you to go here… this is urgent…”_

“Of course, Iron Man, I will be there…” after he told his Chosen that he would come, he looked at Loki. “Do you want to come with me?” he asked the Norse god.

“Of course…” Loki nodded his head.

With that affirmation, the two disappeared in the sound of flapping wings and green light particles.

000

“Be still!” shouted Iron Man at the struggling man in his grasp. “You really are in a big trouble, mister…”

War Machine looked at the book that continued to emitting black sick aura. Even though he was not a person that knew about magic for it was the area that belonged to Strange, Loki, and Knight, he knew that book was a bad news.

“You cannot stop me, Iron Man!” yelled the man. “I will rule this world and no one can stop me! My master will feast on your fleshes and souls as long I stay alive!”

“Oh, great, another lunatic that sold their soul to a demon so they can have what they want…” mumbled Iron Man. “Knight will be thrill to hear this…”

“Why?” asked War Machine.

Iron Man looked at his friend. “Knight… even though he is indifferent towards people except me, he despises people that sold their soul for materialistic things…” he explained. “From Knight I find out that our soul is very precious and should never been sold to a demon… in the eyes of Heaven soul can be used as energy for everyone who have it…”

“I see…” War Machine mumbled softly under his breath.

Not long Knight and Loki appeared in the area. The moment Knight saw the book; the Archangel’s eyes went glowing with his grace and without saying anything to the others, went to the vile thing. When he was near the book, Knight put the palm of his hand on the cover. The moment his palm touched the cover, the black magic inside the book started to attack him, but it did not stop the Archangel from doing what he needed to do.

 **“BEGONE!”** yelled Knight to the book in Enochian and the moment he did that, the book erupted into flames along with a loud scream that hurt everyone’s ears.

When the summoner realized what had happened to his book, he started screaming bloody murder towards Knight and thanked to Iron Man, the man could not run to the Archangel. Well, even though the man could escape Iron Man, he still could never touch Knight for he was only a mortal who was playing with something that he never understood.

“W-what is that?” asked Loki.

Knight did not say anything; he went to the summoner and gave him a hard backhand slap. This action made Iron Man and the others looked at Knight with confusion on their faces.

“You wretched human being…” hissed Knight, anger evidenced in his voice. Something that never happened before and everyone in the area realized whatever that book was, it was dangerous. “You sold your soul for the Book of Abyss… how dare you…”

“Woah, calm down, sweetheart…” Iron Man gave the summoner to War Machine and Vision. “Calm down…” he brushed his fiancé’s back to calm him down.

Knight closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “… My apologise…” he went back to his normal indifference self. “I just furious that this man…” he pointed to the man in War Machine’s and Vision’s grasps. “… Had dare to sell his soul for the vile thing calls the Book of Abyss…”

“What is the Book of Abyss?” asked Loki, he never heard about that thing before and he had lived for thousand years.

“For the truth, Book of Abyss is not a book but a small manifestation of the vilest creature that my Father had created…” Knight closed his eyes. “If I did not destroy that book, that creature will come out from the Abyss and New York will be destroyed…”

Iron Man looked at Knight. “What kind of creature that will come out from the Abyss if this man still had the book?” he asked his fiancé.

Knight clasped his hands behind his back. “… Behemoth…” he told his Chosen. “One of three creatures that my Father had sealed because of how destructive they are…”

“What the other two creatures?” Loki wanted to know about Knight’s history for he was curious.

“… Leviathan, the Sea Serpent like monster and Ziz, a giant griffin…” Knight told Loki before looked back at the man in War Machine’s and Vision’s grasps “… Your soul cannot be saved… there’s so much sin and evil in there after what you had done with the Book of Abyss…”

Everyone stiffened up when a manic laugh came out from the summoner and when the man looked up; they saw his eyes became black abyss with black tars trickling down from them and his mouth.

 **“You think you can stop us, angel?”** asked whoever in the summoner’s body. **“Your kind are disgusting… thinking you all above other creatures…”**

Knight still looking at the summoner with an indifferent face. “And you and your siblings love to hurt humans…” he tilted his head. “Maybe we do not like human, but we know they are our youngest sibling that needs to be protected from a creature like you…”

The summoner laughed. **“Don’t make me laugh… I heard that all the angels want to start the Apocalypse…”** he told Knight.

“… Not on my watch…” after he said that, Knight slapped the palm of his right hand on the summoner’s forehead. The moment Knight’s hand touched the summoner’s forehead; bright white light erupted from his eyes and mouth.

“What do you do?” asked Iron Man.

Knight tilted his head when looking at his Chosen and asked, “What do you think I had done to him?” he pulled his hand away from the limp body.

“You kill him…” it was Loki who answered.

Knight did not looked guilty at the realization he really had killed the summoner because his soul had been corrupted beyond belief and nothing could save him from the fire of Hell. He just hastened his way to that place.

“… We can talk about this later…” Iron Man told everyone. “All of those creatures had gone…” he took out the bracelet one more time. “Now… we will see if my bracelet a failure or not…”

Knight only smiled slightly at Iron Man and waited for the world to see another brilliance of his Chosen.

000

Steve and the others watched Stark and his team fought the strange black creatures with a nearly flawless teamwork. However, their attentions went towards Stark’s fiancé, Ivanov, and saw the young man wore a black attire and a white battle armour. In short Ivanov looked like he was not from this realm.

They watched how easy Ivanov defeated a horde of the black creatures alone and when a humongous black wolf came out from underground, the young man did not show any fear and went to eliminate it. Of course he did this with a help from Loki too.

However, what caught their attention was when Ivanov, Stark, Rhodey, Loki, and Vision succeeded in apprehending the one who had summoned those black creatures. Uneasiness came to them when they saw the target screamed bloody murder at Ivanov after the young man destroyed the black book on the ground and when their target laughed inhumanly along with having black hollow eyes and black tars trickling down the target’s eyes and mouth.

“What… what the hell….” Sam looked at that scene with uneasy feeling in his stomach.

“… I don’t like it…” Wanda pulled her legs towards her chest and hugged herself. “Their target is… dangerous…”

Not long after the target screamed something towards Ivanov, they watched the young man slapped the palm of his hand on the target’s forehead and that was when a bright white light erupted from the target’s eyes and mouth.

“What did he do?” asked Clint.

“I don’t know…” Natasha shook her head. “But I have a feeling whatever Ivanov did, it killed their target…”

“What?” Steve looked at Natasha. “As an Avenger he should never kill!”

Clint shook his head. “I don’t think he is an Avengers, Cap... I have a feeling he is there because of Stark, not because he wants to protect innocents…”

A shout of disbelief from the television made them looked back and gasped in astonishment. The area where Stark and his team fought those black creatures was not destroyed like when the Renegades did. There were no new destroyed public facilities and buildings, only the ones that had been destroyed by those black creatures when they first came here.

“How?” Natasha looked at the scene with wide eyes. How Stark could do that? The destruction from their fights had gone, leaving only the destruction when those creatures first appeared.

Did he hide that particular technology from everyone? Did he have that technology when Ultron fiasco? How dare he hide that from them? He could save a lot of people with that kind of technology! He really was heartless bastard.

000

“… Your former friends must be cursing you right now…” that was the first thing that came from Mikhail after he went to the Press Conference with Tony about his new team, which the news dubbed as the Guardians.

Tony looked at Mikhail. “Why they are cursing me?” he asked his fiancé.

“They are cursing you because they think you have hidden the bracelet from them…” he pointed to the bracelet around Tony’s right wrist. “They must be thinking you are some kind of asshole for not giving that bracelet back then…”

Tony snorted when he heard Mikhail’s explanation. “They can call me anything and I won’t care…” he told his fiancé. “I wash my hands about them so why should I hear whatever their complains are…”

Mikhail nodded his head. “Good… I am happy that you wash your hand about them…” the Archangel put his hands behind his back. “You are more worthy than those bastards…” after he said that, Mikhail turned around and went to where Castiel was.

The Archangel found his youngest sibling in the library, reading some books. A gentle small smile appeared on his face when he saw how serious Castiel was when he was reading. From the memory that he had back then, he remembered that Castiel wanted to become a scholar not become a warrior.

“Hello, Castiel,” he greeted the angel when he was near the table. “Do you like it here?” he tilted his head.

Castiel looked up from his book and gave the Archangel a small nod. “This place is peaceful…” he told the black-haired young man. “… Not only that, this place will hide me from those angels…”

Mikhail tilted his head to the side. “… Do you want to get your wings back?” he asked Castiel.

Castiel became stiff when he heard Mikhail’s question. He knew the Archangel could give him his wings back, which meant he became an angel of Heaven again. However, there was one important thing, if Mikhail gave him back his wings, he would announce his presence to Heaven.

“Are you sure you want to give me back my wings, Mikhail?” asked Castiel. “They will know your presence on earth when you do that…”

“… Do not care if Heaven knows about me…” he told Castiel.

“What about your human then?” Castiel knew Heaven would never accept Mikhail’s decision to fall in love with human and would do everything to make sure the bond between him and Tony broke.

Mikhail closed his eyes. “Anthony can protect himself… he is a strong human…” he told the blue-eyed angel. “… Come here, I will give you back your wings with putting you under my command…”

When the angel was in front of him, gently Mikhail cupped his cheeks and closed his eyes. The time he did this, a swirl of light blue particles swirled around them and a magic circle with pentagram in the centre appeared under their feet. He then looked at Castiel with his eyes glowing with his grace and then a powerful blue light erupted from the Archangel.

Mikhail knew when he did this; Heaven would realize his existence on earth and would try to find him. However, he did not care for earth was his home and no one, not even his siblings in Heaven could make him go back.

000

Tbc…

000

 


	15. Fourteen

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

In the middle of rainy night, a woman wearing brown dress was running towards an apartment building that was her home. After she greeted the other people that lived in the apartment, she climbed the stairs to the third floor where her apartment resided.

She did not know why she felt anxious today as if something bad would happen to her, but when nothing happened when she did her routine as a spy for the new SHIELD in Stark Mansion, she dismissed the uneasy feeling she had so she could focus into her job.

She opened the lock of her apartment door and then walked inside. After she locked the door again, she turned on the light, only to jump backwards at the familiar young man who was sitting perfectly calm in her armchair with his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap.

“Good evening, Miss, Rosaline…” greeted Stark’s fiancé with a closed-eyes smile.

Even though Stark’s fiancé was looking at her with a closed-eyes smile, Rosaline knew he did that not because he was happy to see her but as a way to put her into a false sense of security before he pounced for the killing. She took a deep breath and tried to act as if nothing happened.

“Good evening, Mr. Ivanov…” Rosaline looked at Stark’s fiancé with a fake calm face. “It’s surprised me to see you in my apartment… Is there something that you want to ask me?”

“Yes…” Ivanov still had a closed-eyes smile on his face. “There is something that I want to ask you…” then his expression changed into a deadly one, his icy blue eyes were glowing with intensity and his pupils shrunk into dots. He looked inhuman in the eyes of Rosaline at this moment. “You are a spy for the new SHIELD, yes?” his Russian accent became more pronounced.

“I…” at this moment she felt like a mouse in the front of a cat. “I don’t know what you’re trying to say…” she put her hands behind her back and pulled a small gun that she hid there.

Ivanov was still looking at her with intensely glowing eyes. “Please do not try to make an excuse, Miss. Rosaline…” he told her. “From the moment Fury and Coulson came to my fiancé’s mansion to talk about our alien guest, I knew there was a spy among my fiancé’s employees…” he uncrossed his legs and rose up from the armchair. “I just never thought it will be you… one of the SHIELD agents that my fiancé had saved from being killed by the enemies, thanked to Romanoff’s and Rogers’ stupidity…”

“I’m only doing my job…” right after she said those words, she pointed the small gun towards Ivanov and pulled the trigger. She watched the bullet pierced the young man’s forehead and without waiting too long, she turned around and opened the front door so she could run away. However, the moment she opened the door, she found it was not the hallway that would lead her back to the staircases but the familiar room of her own apartment.

“… You think you can run away from me?” the familiar voice of Ivanov came from behind her. “Please stop being stupid… you cannot run away from me…”

Slowly, with fear in her heart, Rosaline turned around, only to find Stark’s fiancé standing in the middle room without a wound from the bullet in his forehead.

“… I tolerate humans that work under Anthony…” Ivanov told her in a cold voice. “However, the moment I find a betrayer like you among his employees… your fate has been sealed…” slowly he approached her. “And nothing, not even my fiancé can make me changes my mind…”

“I…” she knew she should never take the assignment to spy on Stark.

“Sorry?” Ivanov looked at her mockingly. “I regret to tell you that sorry will not safe you from my judgment…” right after he said that, Ivanov moved his right gloved hand towards her face.

And from there, it was only darkness.

000

Mikhail looked at the dead body of the spy who had dared to snoop around the Stark Mansion to find anything worthy to be informed to the new SHIELD or Fury. He really despised this kind of human; his fiancé had used all of his resources to make sure they were safe from their enemies but in the end they stabbed him in the back.

The woman was lucky that his Chosen did not know about this betrayal because if he knew and was hurt because of it, he would not give her a mercy killing. No, he would torture her to the brink of insanity before he killed him slowly and with a lot of pain.

After he took a deep breath to calm down and erased his existence from the now dead spy’s apartment, Mikhail teleported back into the library in Stark Mansion. The moment he appeared back there, JARVIS asked him about his mission regarding the spy who had dared to infiltrate his Creator’s house.

“You do not need to worry about her again, JARVIS…” he told the AI. “I had made sure she could not infiltrate our Anthony’s domain again…” he went to the windows and looked at the garden from there.

“Thank you for protecting Sir, Mr. Ivanov…” JARVIS thanked his creator’s fiancé.

“I only do what a good fiancé will do, JARVIS…” he clasped his hands behind his back. “… Could you please call me with my first name? I think we have passed the formal relationship with me being Anthony’s fiancé…”

JARVIS did not say anything for a moment before he said, “Of course, Mikhail…” after that he left the Archangel alone in his solitude.

Now with him alone in the library, his mind went to his decision of giving Castiel back his wings. He knew that decision would alert Heaven about his whereabouts and for the truth he did not care about it. All that he cared at this moment was how stupid Heaven was; cutting the youngest angel’s wings and then kicked him out just because they wanted the Apocalypse happened.

They had forgotten what Father had told him about prophecies back then. Prophecies would come true if the main players wanted to make it came true. So what would happen if the main players did not want to make the prophecies came true?

Nothing would happen and that what he wanted regarding the prophecy that made him and his exiled brother as the main players.

Of course beside Heaven and their so-called prophecy, he too needed to think about Thanos as long he wanted to make sure his Chosen safe from harm. It looked like he needed to go back to Heaven and took the leadership back from Raphael.

When that thought came into his mind, Mikhail sighed heavily. He did not want to become the Leader of Heaven again after the past disaster that made half of the angels of Heaven was thrown into Hell, but he too knew if he wanted Heaven to help his Chosen regarding Thanos, he needed to be the Leader once again.

“Mikhail, what are you thinking about?”

The Archangel turned away from the windows only to find Castiel standing in front of him with books in his hands. “I am just thinking what I need to do about Heaven for I know they sensed my action yesterday…” he told Castiel.

Castiel looked guilty when he heard his older brother’s explanation. “I’m sorry…” he apologized to the First Archangel.

“What for?” Mikhail asked Castiel with an arched eyebrow.

“Because of me, they know you’re in earth…” explained Castiel.

Mikhail was still looking at Castiel even after he explained why he was sorry and the dark-haired Archangel shook his head. “You do not need to ask forgiveness, Castiel…” he told the youngest angel. “… Sooner or later Heaven will know about my whereabouts, my decision to help you only make them find me faster…” he clasped his hands behind his back.

“What would you do now?” asked Castiel.

Mikhail went back at the windows and put his left hand against the glass. “… I need to take back the leadership from Raphael…” he told his youngest brother.

“… There will be a large fight between you and him if you decide to take back the leadership, Mikhail…” reminded Castiel.

“… I know about that…” Mikhail closed his eyes. “… I need to go back to Heaven…”

“You want to go back to Heaven?” he knew Mikhail preferred to stay here on earth with his Chosen, so to hear the Archangel would go back to Heaven to make sure earth did not become the battlefield between him and Raphael, showed Castiel how much the older Archangel loved his Chosen.

“… I will fight Raphael there…” he pulled his right hand away from the window. “… That is the only way to make sure our fight does not destroy earth…”

Castiel looked at the back of Mikhail’s head. “… Then you will stay there?” he asked the Archangel. “You know if you take the leadership, you cannot go back to live on earth with your Chosen…”

“… And that is the problem…” muttered Mikhail. “… I know we need Heaven to stop Thanos and his minions, but I do not want to stay in Heaven…” he closed his eyes. “… I do not have any right to become the leader after I abandon all of you like our Father back then…”

“Does that mean you will point someone else to become the leader after you defeat Raphael?” asked Castiel.

“… That is the only way…” he told Castiel.

When Castiel found Mikhail did not want to say anything anymore, the angel went to his usual seat to read the books in his hands.

000

Tony let out a tired sigh after he walked into his mansion. Today was very tiring for him because not only he needed to sign documents, he too needed to attend meetings with the shareholders about what SI needed to make in the near future.

“Welcome home, Anthony…”

Tony looked up only to find his fiancé sitting in the sofa, looking at him with a closed book in his hands. “Sweetheart…” he smiled a little. “… Did you wait for me?”

Mikhail put his book on top of the coffee table and stood up from the sofa so he could approach his Chosen. “… Yes…” he said bluntly.

A warm feeling erupted in Tony’s heart when he heard his fiancé’s statement. For years he always walked empty, it was true he was Tony Stark and he could have everything but back then there was one thing that he never had, and that was an unconditional love. So it was not strange when he gained an unconditional love from his fiancé, he would do everything in his power to make sure no one could take it away from him.

Gently Mikhail took Tony’s hand in his and pulled the man towards the dining/kitchen room. In the room, Tony could see food on the table and he knew his angelic fiancé was the one who made them. A smile appeared across his face before slowly he pulled his Archangel towards him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“What was that for?” asked Mikhail after they were separated.

Tony was still smiling after Mikhail asked him that question before he answered, “Because you’re really extraordinary, Mishka…” he leaned his forehead against his fiancé’s. “… You always take care of me without wanting anything in return…”

Mikhail tilted his head to the side. “Why do you say that?” he asked the man. “That is the normal thing to do when someone in a relationship…”

“Yes, but before I met you I never had this kind of relationship before…” Tony confessed. “All I had was one night stands, not a relationship. So when you came to my life and then accepted to be with me in a romantic sense, I vow to myself everyday to never hurt you, physically and emotionally…”

“… I know you will never do that, but you need to remember that sometimes in a relationship we unconsciously hurt the other…” Mikhail explained. ‘And I have a feeling that I will hurt you emotionally with the news that I have today…’

Tony knew what Mikhail said was true and he was curious why his fiancé said that to him, as if he would do something that, maybe, would hurt him. No, he needed to stop thinking like something bad would happen when he had seen a lot of proves that his Archangel put him above everyone and everything else.

He pushed the information into the back of his mind and focused towards the food that Mikhail had made for the two of them. “Let’s go eat, Mishka…” he pulled his angelic fiancé towards the dining table.

Mikhail let Tony pulled him towards the dining table. He decided to tell his Chosen what was in his mind after they ate the food he had made as dinner.

000

“You need to help Mikhail…” that was what came from Azrael’s mouth when he appeared in the living room of his cottage.

Gabriel looked at Azrael with an arched eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?” he asked the youngest Archangel.

Azrael leaned his hip against the counter. “Mikhail realizes he needs Heaven to help humanity from being destroyed by Thanos’ hands…” he told Gabriel. “That means he needs to take the leadership back from Raphael…”

“That’s the right thing to do, right?” he was confused when Azrael shook his head.

“It’s true the leadership of Heaven is Mikhail’s right as the first of God’s children, but with him in love with a human, I know that a half of Heaven will reject his leadership…” explained Azrael. “He needs to find another Archangel to take the leadership of Heaven in his name…”

Even from hearing the information, Gabriel already knew what the Archangel of Death wanted from him. His youngest brother wanted him to take the leadership of Heaven in Mikhail’s name so he could stay with his Chosen until the time of them to go to Heaven come.

“I know what you were trying to say, Azrael…” Gabriel drank his coke. “You want me to take the leadership in his name until the time for him to come back arrives…” a wide smile at Azrael’s face told him what he said was right.

“Thank you for your understanding, Gabriel…” the Archangel of Death grinned at the Messenger.

Gabriel only shook his head. “… You don’t need to thank me, I’m only doing what I think is right…” he explained.

“But still… thank you…” still with a smile on his face, Azrael approached Gabriel and kissed him on top of his head.

Gabriel only smiled at Azrael’s action.

000

Tony watched the back of his fiancé’s head when he washed all of the dirty plates with a contemplated look on his face. He knew there was something in Mikhail’s mind and from the way he was acting, it was very important. Tony licked his dry lips and hoped whatever in Mikhail’s mind would never break their relationship.

“Is there something that you want to tell me, Mikhail?” asked Tony after Mikhail finished washing all the plates.

Mikhail did not immediately answer Tony’s question, he stayed silent for maybe a second before with a sigh he turned around to look at his Chosen. “… You know that we need a lot of power to protect earth from Thanos, right?” he asked the man.

Tony arched his eyebrow. “… Yes, from what you and Loki said about Thanos, we really need a lot of power to protect earth and humanity from going extinct…” he said.

The Archangel brushed his black hair. “With that fact, I think it will be a good idea to have Heaven as our ally…” he told Tony.

“But how?” asked Tony. “You told me that nearly all of your siblings don’t like us, humans…” he tilted his head to the side. “So how you can make Heaven our ally with that fact?”

Mikhail looked at his right hand.

“Mishka?” he called his fiancé’s attention.

“I need to take the leadership of Heaven from my brother, Raphael…” he told Tony truthfully. “… That means I need to go back to Heaven…” he knew he needed to fight for the leadership there for he did not want his Chosen being hurt if earth became the battlefield.

Tony’s good mood evaporated when he heard his fiancé needed to go back to Heaven. Logically he knew that was the right path, going to Heaven to fight for the leadership so earth would be all right. However, emotionally he feared his fiancé would leave him if he went back to Heaven. He knew his fiancé loved him very much but being a leader of Heaven would make Mikhail did not have any time for him again.

Mikhail narrowed his eyes when he heard his Chosen’s thought. “Stop thinking like that!” he said coldly before went to Tony and held his arms tightly. “I will never leave you. I create an unbreakable vow that I will never leave you for eternity, Anthony…” he looked hard at Tony’s eyes. “If I broke that vow, which was unlikely, my grace will be ripped out from my body and then I will cease to exist…”

When Tony heard the last information he looked at Mikhail with wide disbelief. “You… you will cease to exist?” he wanted to make sure he heard it right and he found it was true when his fiancé nodded his head. “Why?” Tony knew his Archangel loved him and made him as his first priority, but to hear he would cease to exist if he stopped loving him… he could not comprehend it.

“Because it shows how serious I am in this relationship, Anthony…” Mikhail said easily. “We, Archangels, are weapons for Heaven, which means we were born with a sole duty to do whatever Heaven wanted us to do…” he brushed the back of his fingers across Tony’s cheek. “So, it was nearly impossible for an Archangel to fall in love with an individual… I am a special case for I decided to reborn as a human before got back my power and my status back…”

Tony took Mikhail’s hand into his and slowly kissed the palm softly. “So… I am the lucky one…” he whispered against the palm of Mikhail’s hand.

A small loving smile appeared across Mikhail’s face at Tony’s whispered words. “No, you are not a lucky one, Anthony…” he moved closer to his Chosen and looked up into his amber eyes. “What you have right now is a miracle… something that only my Father could do...” he raised his other hand so it would cup Tony’s cheek. “This means you are worthy, Anthony… you are worthy in my Father’s eyes to gain my eternal affection and love…”

The dark voices that sometimes like to whisper how he was unworthy for Mikhail’s love disappeared completely when he heard his fiancé said he was worthy in God’s eyes to gain the Archangel’s eternal affection and love. A happy laugh erupted from Tony, making Mikhail looked at him with confusion, and he laughed for a minute before with a grin he wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

“Anthony?” Mikhail squeaked at the sudden hug. “Are you… are you all right?” he wanted to make sure his Chosen’s mental health was all right.

Tony did not answer Mikhail’s question, he only buried his face in the Archangel’s neck before started kissing the juncture of his neck and his shoulder. This action made Mikhail stiffened up slightly before then went relax again for he trusted Tony to not push him out of his comfort zone.

“… For Heaven’s sake…” Tony whispered softly against Mikhail’s neck. “I really love you, Mikhail Ivanov…” he tightened his hug. “… Please don’t leave me…”

Mikhail closed his eyes and put his arms around the man’s body. “Never…” he stated firmly before kissed the side of his Chosen’s head. “I will never leave you, Anthony… If something separates us, I will move Heaven and earth to make sure I go back to your side…”

Yes, he would always stay beside his Chosen’s side and nothing, not even the leadership of Heaven could separate them. He closed his eyes; he needed to find another Archangel to become his representative in Heaven while he stayed on earth with his Chosen.

000

The next day Mikhail went to Azrael’s cottage to ask his advice about what he needed to do about Heaven’s dilemma. When he opened the front door and took step inside, he abruptly stopped when he sensed difference but familiar aura in the cottage.

Mikhail’s eyes became wide with disbelief and he ran to where the aura was only to find the familiar dark blond haired man in the kitchen/dining room. The man, who he knew was an Archangel, waved his hand when he spotted him in the doorway.

“Long time no sees, Mikhail…” the dark blond haired Archangel said cheerfully.

Mikhail stayed still and continued to be in that position if not for Azrael, who came to stand beside him and informed him that it was really Gabriel in the kitchen/dining room, waving cheerfully at him. The shocked expression on Mikhail’s face changed into a furious one when he realized it was really Gabriel and with a loud angry yell he tackled the dark blond haired Archangel to the floor.

Azrael rolled his eyes at the action but knew it was justified, especially after what Gabriel had done to Mikhail back in Heaven. The dark blond haired Archangel had made Mikhail thought he hurt another of his younger brother after kicked Lucifer from Heaven and put him into the Cage in Hell for eternity. Until today he did not know why the Messenger did that, was it because he wanted to hurt Mikhail for doing what their Father commanded him or because something else?

 **“You… you dunderhead!”** yelled Mikhail in Enochian, a sign that he really furious to use English or any mortal languages. **“You had made me thought I killed you back then! Why did you do that, you… you ASSHOLE?!”**

Gabriel was astonished to hear Mikhail, the perfect Son of Heaven, cursed in Enochian but he knew he needed to answer the eldest Archangel before he became furious. “Because I want you to stop being a mindless weapon for our Father, Mikhail…” he told the eldest.

Mikhail looked down at Gabriel. “… What do you mean by that?” he pulled his hands away from Gabriel’s neck.

“You had changed from our loving older brother to be an emotionless and mindless weapon of Heaven…” said Gabriel. “I didn’t want a mindless weapon, I just wanted my older brother back…” he looked into Mikhail’s eyes.

The eldest Archangel did not say anything at Gabriel’s explanation and knew the Messenger was right; he had changed a lot from the day where his four younger brothers were still fledglings. He had forgotten how to be a loving and caring big brother for his siblings after their Father made him did all of His punishments towards humans in the past.

“… Sorry…” Azrael and Gabriel were surprised to hear the sincere apologize from Mikhail. He could not blame them to look at him like that for in the past he never apologized to someone, not even when he knew he was in the wrong. Dear Father, he really was a prick in the past and thanked Father to give him an idea to be reincarnated as a human.

“… You…”

“Apologize accepted…” finished Azrael with a glare towards Gabriel.

Mikhail sighed and moved away from Gabriel so he could sit on one of the chairs.

“So…” Gabriel stood back to his feet and brushed the dust from his clothes. “Why do you come here, Mikhail?” he asked the eldest Archangel.

Mikhail remembered why he came into this place and looked at Gabriel and Azrael. “… I need your help…” he told them. “… About the leadership in Heaven…”

He hoped the two youngest Archangels gave him the advice for it.

000

“You look different, Tony…” that was the first thing that came from Rhodey’s mouth when they met in their favourite restaurant to have lunch.

“How so?” he asked Rhodey after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

“Right now you’re more… in ease…” Rhodey told the man. “What happened, Tony?” he felt curious and wanted to know why Tony looked as if the usual heavy weight across his shoulders had gone completely from him.

“You know that Mikhail loves me, right?” he asked Rhodey.

“Only a stupid and blind person who cannot see how strong Mikhail’s love is for you…” answered Rhodey. “Is this has a connection with your fiancé?”

Tony nodded his head. “You know what he really is, right?”

“Tony… I know what he really is…” Rhodey looked at Tony with a deadpanned expression.

“Which means fall in love with a mortal like me is a really big; I mean BIG, deal for his race…” Tony stabbed a piece of his steak and dipped it into the sauce. “… Not only that for an Archangel like him, fall in love with a mortal can be called a miracle…”

“Yes?” Rhodey took a bite of his bread, still looking at Tony.

“And daily he always keeps his vow to me…” Tony looked at his steak. “And yesterday I found out it was really a BIG deal for an Archangel like him when he made a vow…”

“Why?” now Rhodey felt curious.

“… If he broke his vow, he would cease to exist…” finished Tony.

Rhodey looked at Tony with wide eyes after he heard his friend’s explanation.

“That’s… that’s a very BIG deal for me, Honey bear…” he put down his fork and knife. “I always thought the vow that Mikhail gave to me was like the vows that people gave to the others, easily broken… but… when I heard he would cease to exist when he broke his vow…”

“He really loves you, Tones…” Rhodey was happy for his friend. “You really one lucky son of a bitch, Stark…” he shook his head. “Not only you have an Archangel as a fiancé, but you get his eternal affection and love…” he looked at Tony. “Many people will want to be in your shoes right now… heck, I too want to be in your shoes, Tones…”

Yeah, what Rhodey said was true. Many people wanted to be in Tony’s shoes right now, for he gained what they wished to get, an eternal unconditional love. Happiness came into his heart once more when he remembered what his fiancé said to him, he was the one who was worthy in God’s eyes to gain Mikhail’s eternal affection and love.

And like Mikhail, he too vowed, not only to himself but to his fiancé too, to always be there for the Archangel and never strayed away from their relationship.

He would make sure to make Mikhail happy and did not feel it was wrong to fall in love with a mortal…

000

Tbc…

000


	16. Fifteen

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first place

000

The next day Tony found his angelic fiancé standing in the middle of their living room wearing his battle armour. The man tilted his head slightly when he saw this and approached the Archangel to ask him why he wore his battle armour inside.

“Mikhail?” the Archangel turned to look at him. “Why do you wear your battle armour inside?” he asked his angelic fiancé.

“… I am going to Heaven today, Anthony…”he informed his Chosen. “I need to take the leadership from Raphael if we want Heaven helps earth from Thanos’ force…” he clasped his hands behind his back.

He knew he could defeat Thanos and his army when the Titan came to earth but even though he was capable to defeat the Titan he still needed help in defending the earth from Thanos’ army when he fought the Titan. It was true he was a supernatural being but he did not have his Father’s power to be in two different places in the same time.

Tony crossed his arms after he heard the reason why his fiancé wore his battle armour. From what he knew about his Archangel, he more preferred his present life than his past life and that meant there was no way he wanted to be the Leader of Heaven once more. However, with how dire the situation was in the future, with the appearance of Thanos and his army, Mikhail decided to swallow his dislike and went back to Heaven to take back the leadership from his younger brother, Raphael.

Mikhail clasped his hands behind his back and looked at his Chosen with an emotionless face. “… I promise you that I will come back here immediately after I gain the leadership from Raphael…” he told Tony.

Tony looked at Mikhail. “How long you will be in Heaven, Mikhail?” he asked the Archangel. “I need you to be here when it’s time for them to face the consequences…” he knew sooner or later the UN would ask the Guardians to apprehend the Renegades.

Mikhail knew Tony was capable in defending himself when the Renegades clashed with the Guardians, but he too knew his Chosen would be more in ease if he was there with him.

“I will try to finish the war immediately, Anthony…” he promised his Chosen. “All you need to know is that the timeline in Heaven is different from the timeline at Earth. In Heaven, ten years is equal to one month here…” he tilted his head slightly to the right.

Tony’s eyes were wide in surprise at Mikhail’s explanation about the timeline difference between Heaven and Earth. If what his fiancé said was true, that meant if Mikhail in Heaven for thirty years, on earth he would have been gone for three months and no one would think about it. He could just tell the media that he needed to go to some secluded places to take pictures of the nature and the wildlife of those places.

“I see…” whispered Tony at Mikhail’s explanation. “However, I want you to promise me…” he approached Mikhail and cupped the Archangel’s right cheek. “Please be careful up there…” he looked deeply into his fiancé’s icy blue eyes. “I know you can protect yourself from harm because of what you are, but I still want you to be careful, all right?”

Gently Mikhail took Tony’s hand and kissed its palm affectionately. In his mind it should not be Tony who was worry but him. The reason why it should be him who was worry was even though Tony had a small amount of his grace in his veins; he was still a mortal and could die from anything that could kill mortals. This problem would say until they bonded to each other, body and soul, and then consumed the bond to make sure no one could separate them, not even the deities.

“… My dear Anthony, you do not need to worry about me…” he closed his eyes. “It is you that need to be careful when I am not here with you…” he nuzzled Tony’s hand. “… If you cannot handle whatever that comes, pray to me so I can help you…”

“But what if when I need your help you’re in the middle of a fight?” Tony asked his fiancé. “I don’t want to disturb you when you’re fighting, Mikhail…”

“I do not care, just pray to me, Anthony…” Mikhail told his fiancé without any remorse in his voice when he said those words. “You need to remember, Dorogoy (sweetheart), nothing, I mean NOTHING, is more matter for me than your safety…” he stressed out the word ‘nothing’ to make sure Tony understood that he put the man’s life above anything else, including his own.

What he said to Loki not too long was not empty words; every angel that had fallen in love with mortals would do anything to make sure their mortals safe including breaking the laws of Heaven and he was one of those angels. Years ago, if someone told him that he would become one of the angels that broke the laws of Heaven for mortals, he would send them into the Abyss for eternity, but now with him in a romantic relationship with Tony, he could understand why those angels did that.

Tony sighed a little before gently he pulled Mikhail closer so he could kiss him on the forehead. “I promise that I’ll pray to you if I need your help…” he told the Archangel. “Now go, you’re needed up there...” he stepped back from Mikhail with a smile on his face.

Mikhail stared at Tony for a moment or two before gave the man a firm nod. “… I see you later, Dorogoy…” he summoned his wings to the mortal realm. “Lyublyu tebya (I love you)…” and with one flap of his wings, Mikhail disappeared from the room.

Tony stayed where he was even after his fiancé had disappeared from the room; he stayed like that for a moment before he straightened himself and then walked out from the room. He knew it would be empty months without his fiancé here with him, but it did not make him neglected his work as one of the Guardians and the one who helped the UN to create the amended Accords for everyone.

Of course that did not mean he forgot to pray to his fiancé so he would be safe from any harm up there.

000

Meanwhile in Wakanda Palace, we found a beautiful dark-skinned woman looking outside through the windows of her room. The woman was the Princess of Wakanda and the sister of King T’Challa of Wakanda, her name was Shuri.

At this moment Shuri was thinking about her brother’s action after the so-called ‘Civil War’ that happened between the members of the Avengers in the USA. In her mind if it was only Barnes that her brother took back to Wakanda, they could reason up with the UN with telling them the reason Barnes in Wakanda was to make sure no more innocents would be hurt by his hands until the trigger disappeared completely from his mind. However, with welcoming Rogers and his team in Wakanda, her brother had created a huge mistake, and the world now knew what his brother had done at the time of the so-called ‘Civil War’ and after the so-called ‘Civil War’.

Two footages came to the public and those footages showed what really had happened at the time of Ultron fiasco and in Siberia. The first footage showed the public who was responsibility to the reaction of Ultron; Stark maybe the one who created that killer AI but it was Wanda Maximoff, with her power, pushed the man to create it; then the second footage showed the public what really happened between Rogers, Barnes, and Stark in Siberia. It showed Rogers used all of his enhanced power when fighting Stark while the latter did not use all of his armour power when fighting Rogers.

In short, Stark at that time still saw Rogers as his friend but Rogers did not see Stark as his friend, he saw Stark as his enemy that needed to be eliminated. All of Rogers’ actions that time were because he wanted to keep Barnes safe from the UN that Rogers saw as the ‘World Government’, without realizing his so-called friend was a Time Bomb that could blow up anytime and that was thanked to the trigger in his mind.

For the truth when Shuri heard what Rogers said about the UN, she needed to use all of her training to make sure she did not laugh out loud at the man’s ignorance about what happened to the world when he was frozen. That man was truly ignorance and when someone who had more experienced in life, which was usually Stark, pointed out his mistakes, he would call them stupid or just civilians that never fought in war before.

From what she gathered about the Avengers before they broken apart, Rogers was the most inexperienced one regarding the situation of the world today. However, then trying to educate himself about anything that he had missed after he was frozen, he decided to stay stuck in the past. That was one of the reasons why he used everything he had to make sure Barnes back to his side, like when they were still in World War II back then.

Then there was another thing that rang the alarm in Shuri’s mind, the fact that Rogers never got the real training as a soldier back in World War II. From her digging about the so-called Captain, she found that he only trained in the training camp for three months before then chose to be an experiment in super-human serum, then after he became enhanced human the military made him a propaganda figure to raise the moral of the soldiers back then.

‘Wait a minute…’ thought Shuri. ‘… That means… Rogers never has the rank of Captain in the first time, especially if he only trained in the military camp for two months before became the so-called Captain America…’

Even though she did not fully understand about USA military rank he knew there was no way Rogers, who was only trained for two months in the military camp, had the rank of Captain after being an enhanced human being. That meant his Captain rank never genuine in the first place; it was a stage rank nothing more than that.

“Your Highness,” one of her Doras came towards Shuri.

“Zoya,” Shuri turned away from the windows to look at her Doras. “What were their reactions after the footages were shown to the public?”

Zoya closed her eyes. “… Still the same, Your Highness, they still think Stark is the reason why all of this happens to them…”

Shuri snorted when she heard Zoya’s words. “In short they still don’t want to see the truth and continue to blame an innocent man, the man who only wants the public feels safe from anything that want harm them, enhanced or not…”

“… I fear one day they will flee from Wakanda to face Stark…” Zoya told her Princess. “It will be not good for Stark if that happened; we don’t want another Siberia incident, right?”

The Princess was silent for a moment. “That incident will never happen again…” she told the Dora with a smile. “Why? Because Stark has someone who will protect the man with everything he has…” she regarded the androgynous black-haired young man with icy blue eyes who always stayed beside the man.

Zoya blinked when she heard her Princess’ words before realized who her Princess talking about. “You mean Mr. Ivanov, Your Highness?” she did not understand how the Russian young man could protect Stark from the Renegades.

“Don’t judge books from their covers,” Shuri looked at her Dora. “Maybe he not looks like Rogers and some of the enhanced superheroes, but he is the most powerful all of them…”

“Are you sure about that, Your Highness?” asked Zoya.

“Trust me about this, Zoya,” Shuri smiled at her Dora. “Stark will be protected from the Renegades if they decided to go confront the man…”

Yeah, she had a feeling the Renegades would be in a bad situation if they decided to confront Stark after they had betrayed the man.

000

Three months…

Tony gazed at the clear blue sky from the windows of his office in Stark Mansion; there was an expression of longing on his face. The reason of that longing face was his fiancé had gone back to Heaven for three months to take back the leadership from his brother, Raphael. His fiancé explained it was the only way to make sure Heaven helped the Guardians when Thanos and his minions came.

He knew as the First Archangel his fiancé was difficult to kill, but that did not mean he did not worry about him, he was in war at this moment with his own siblings to make sure Heaven would protect earth and human race when Thanos and his army came.

Of course while waiting for his fiancé to come back from Heaven, he had made sue to prepare the Guardians if suddenly Thanos or his minions appeared on earth. He needed to prepare everything because he did not want to always rely on Mikhail. He wanted to show his angelic fiancé that he capable to help him in return.

Not only that, he knew with Loki here, Asgard would send Thor and some of his friends back to take the mage back. He would never let that happen because not only Loki was innocent, the mage too starting a relationship with Mikhail’s younger brother, Castiel.

“I will make sure nothing bad happen to the people under my protection…” whispered Tony while looking at his right hand.

Yes, not even Asgard could stop him and his fiancé from protecting people that they deemed innocents.

000

Tbc…

000


	17. Sixteen

Mikhail gazed at the starry night sky above him with an expressionless face. Even though he did not show any emotions, at this moment he was thinking about his fiancé and what kind of action he needed to take after he took the leadership from Raphael.

Just like he had said to Gabriel not too long ago, even though his siblings in Heaven saw him as an enemy because he chose to be with a human that did not mean he stopped caring about them. How could he when he was the one who raised and protected them from they were still fledglings until they were adult angels?

“… Tomorrow will be the day…” he told Gabriel, who had appeared behind him. “… It has been tiring sixty years and tomorrow is when everything will be over…”

Gabriel sat down next to Mikhail and leaned against his hands to look at the sky above him. “Yeah, tomorrow will be a very big day for us. That is when we succeed or not in our quest of taking over the leadership of Heaven from Raphael and his angels…”

Mikhail pulled his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “… You have something in your mind, Gabriel…” he closed his eyes.

Gabriel was silent for a moment before with a sigh he told his older brother what was in his mind. “What will you do to Raphael and the angels under his command, Mikhail?” he asked the Archangel. “… Would you…”

“… No…” stated Mikhail firmly. “I will never do **THAT** to him after we win this war. I am cold but I am not heartless…” he looked back at the sky. “… I will do something different to him and the angels under his command. Trust me, Gabriel.”

If Mikhail told him to trust him before he was reincarnated as a human, he would never trust him. However, after he saw what kind of person his older brother was after he was reincarnated as a human, he knew he could trust the Archangel to follow his words.

Strange, how the decision of being reincarnated as a human had changed his perspective towards his cold and stick to the rule brother.

After took one glance at the sky, Gabriel stood back to his feet and looked at Mikhail. “Tomorrow will be a big day…” he told Mikhail with a slight smile. “… Don’t stay awake for too long…” he placed his hand gently on Mikhail’s head before then walked back to the camp.

A small smile appeared across Mikhail’s face after Gabriel walked back to the camp.

000

Tony put the paperwork on the desk in his study with a sigh. It had been eight months since his fiancé went back to Heaven to take the leadership from his sibling, Raphael. Even though he did not know how his fiancé was in Heaven, he believed the Archangel was alright and would come back to him.

Of course while waiting for his fiancé to come back, he did not stop doing his duty as one of the creators of the Guardians. He and the others had helped the local heroes around the world, under the permission of the countries and the UN, with the crimes they could not solve alone. And he could say he was satisfied with the positive feedback they gained from the people. However, that did not mean there were no people that did not hate them, especially him for what happened to the Renegades.

If they thought their hate made him felt insecure or sad, they failed spectacularly. He did not care about what the others thought about him and that was thanked to his fiancé for he had made sure he realized that he could not satisfy everyone. There would be someone out there that hated for nothing in particular.

With that in his mind, Tony sat down into his office chair and touched the blue crystal that was attached on his necklace. This was a gift that Mikhail gave to him before he went back to Heaven. When he asked what type the crystal was, Mikhail told him that it was a small amount of his grace that he had shaped into a crystal form. It would protect him from anything that wanted to harm him, supernatural or not.

A small smile appeared on Tony’s face when he looked at the blue crystal. Even with Mikhail far away from him, he was always there to protect him from any harm. He really was a lucky man to be chosen as the one for an Archangel like Mikhail.

“I hope you alright up there, sweetheart…” with that he softly kissed the blue crystal.

Not long after Tony kissed the crystal, the alarm for the Guardians blaring out in the mansion and this made Tony groaned softly under his breath, but of course he stood up from his chair to do his duty as one of its members.

“What is the emergency, JARVIS?” asked Tony while preparing himself to transform into his model Prime Iron Man form.

The Prime Iron Man form… this was his strongest armour that he ever created. He started to create this armour six months after he and his fiancé were started dating and then finished it three months after the so-called ‘Civil War’. He could say this armour was his strongest armour because not only it had immunity to harmful magic, thanked to his fiancé’s angelic magic, but it too could transform into his other armours whenever the situation forced him to do it.

However, beside all of that, the most thrilling of this armour was; it could be summoned whenever or wherever he wanted and that was because of his fiancé’s angelic magic. Mikhail used his angelic magic to fuse the armour into his body so it would have the similar property like the Archangel’s battle armour, which was could be summoned whenever or wherever he needed it.

“Well, it looks like Doctor Doom has decided to create a lot of havoc in the middle of New York City, Sir…” informed JARVIS dryly.

Tony snorted when he heard his AI’s cheekiness before put on the helmet. The moment he had done that, JARVIS activated the armour’s system. “Who has gone to where Doom is right now?” he asked his AI.

JARVIS was silent for a moment before answered, “It looks like Mr. Loki, Mr. Castiel, and Mr. Strange have gone to where Doctor Doom is…”

Tony nodded before told JARVIS to put a coordination that not too far from where Doom was at this moment. After he got the coordination, he put it into a system that was created by him and his fiancé, Mikhail, and that system was called ITS or Instant Teleportation System.

“You know what I like the most from the Prime Iron Man armour?” asked Tony to his AI.

“What is that, Sir?” asked the AI.

“The ITS…” after he said the acronym, Tony activated the system and he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

000

Mikhail dodged the sword that came towards his neck before went to deliver a deadly slash at his attacker’s side. When he did this, blood splashed across not only his face but his battle armour too, but he ignored it for there was only one thing in his mind at this moment and that was to finish this war faster.

After he flicked blood from the blade, he started to look around with a hope he found where Raphael was. He did that because he knew if he defeated his brother fair and square in battle; the angels under his jurisdiction would surrender.

Suddenly he caught a sight of sharp blade from the corner of his eyes and without any hesitation; he smacked the blade away with the back of his hand before it could touch his neck. After he did that, Mikhail looked at the owner of the blade which was Raphael himself.

“How dare you come here and attack everyone, traitor!” bellowed Raphael, not caring that it was Mikhail himself who he faced at this moment.

Mikhail did not acknowledge the harsh words that came from Raphael because he knew he had hurt a lot of his siblings in this war. However, he needed to do this for this was the only way to take the leadership from Raphael’s hands; he knew the Archangel would never give it back to him especially after he decided to be reincarnated as a human and in romantic relationship with a human.

“… Surrender, Raphael…” said Mikhail to the Archangel.

“There’s no way I’ll surrender to you!” shouted Raphael. “If I do that, you’ll command everyone to bow down at humans! There’s no way I’ll let that happen!”

“… Be careful, Raphael… you sound like Lucifer right now…” said Mikhail with half-closed eyes.

Raphael narrowed his eyes at Mikhail. “Maybe he’s right to act like that…” said Raphael without any remorse in his voice.

He pointed one of his twin swords to Raphael after he said those words. “… Yes, it is true that humans are flawed and fight against each other…” Mikhail’s blue eyes started glowing. “However, they deserve our respect for what they can accomplish in their short lives…”

Raphael scoffed at Mikhail’s words. “You really have fallen, Mikhail…” he looked hard at the First Archangel. “… You more care about those weak creatures than your own family!” with that, Raphael leaped towards Mikhail.

Mikhail tightened his hold on his twin sword at the time Raphael leaped towards him. The moment Raphael’s blade near his person, Mikhail stopped it with one of his twin sword. When the blades clashed against each other, Mikhail took that opportunity to slash his other sword towards Raphael’s stomach. However, before the blade touched Raphael, the Archangel jumped back to avoid the attack.

The moment Raphael’s feet touched the ground, Mikhail flashed into Raphael’s personal space with his twin sword in attack stance. Not long they started clashing blades against each other. Because they were too focused with their fight, they did not realize the battlefield had gone quite and the angels from each side were watching them.

Raphael used the side of Mikhail’s blade as a foothold to kick himself away from the First Archangel. When he was far away from Mikhail, Raphael dismissed his blade to summon his other weapon and that was a spear. Of course that was not a normal spear for that was the spear that everyone knew as the Spear of Destiny.

The moment Mikhail saw the Spear of Destiny was in Raphael’s right hand, he knew he needed to be serious in this fight because he knew how powerful the Spear of Destiny was. The Archangel tightened his grip on his twin sword and forced himself to stay calm.

“… It is look like you really want to kill me…” said Mikhail coldly.

Raphael changed into an attack stance. “You’re only going to destroy Heaven if I let you stay alive, Mikhail…” he said to the First Archangel flatly. “So I will make sure you disappear from this existence.”

Right after the Archangel said those words, he disappeared from everyone’s sight with a loud sound and dust. Mikhail without looking around turned his body around to dodge the spear that came straight into his face from behind. With his eyes glowing from his grace, Mikhail delivered his own attack towards Raphael but the Archangel stopped it with his spear.

Mikhail narrowed his eyes before then he overpowered Raphael with moving the spear to the right with his twin sword. However, the Archangel did not stop there; the moment Raphael lost his balance, Mikhail delivered a hard roundhouse kick to Raphael’s left cheek. He watched him tumbling across the ground fast and hard.

When Raphael tried to go back to his feet, Mikhail disappeared from everyone’s sights, only to reappear above Raphael with his twin sword high above his head. With a loud yell, Mikhail slashed his twin sword down towards Raphael, but his brother stopped his attack with his spear and the impact created a powerful blast that made everyone watching lost their balances.

Then Mikhail waited for the action that Raphael would take but when he sensed a sudden spike of power, he jumped away from where he had been standing. His eyes narrowed at what he found after all the dust disappeared, Raphael was in a throwing position and the Spear of Destiny’s power was activated.

‘… I need to go serious here…’ thought Mikhail when he saw Raphael activated the spear’s power. Without uttering any words, Mikhail dismissed his twin sword and took a fighting chance a way to tell Raphael that he was not going to back down from anything he would dish at him.

Raphael growled at the indifferent look on Mikhail’s face even with a Spear of Destiny, one of the Heaven’s Holy Artefacts that could kill Archangels, in its full power. He did not know if his brother was being arrogant or being confident at this moment and he did not care, all he cared about right now was to make sure Mikhail could not gain the leadership of Heaven again. He needed to make sure the Apocalypse happened.

“… I am not going to let that happen…” said Mikhail, surprising Raphael. “… Even though I do not care about the humans except my Chosen, that does not mean I will let you start the Apocalypse…”

It was true, he did not care about anyone except his Chosen, but that did not mean he would let Raphael or any other angels under his authority to start the Apocalypse. That privilege belonged to their Father for He was the Creator of everything.

“Shut up! You don’t have any right to say that word, not after you left us!” screamed Raphael before he threw the spear at Mikhail.

Mikhail watched the glowing spear hurled towards him and raised his hand with the palm facing the spear.

“Fool! Do you think you can stop the Spear of Destiny?!” Raphael asked gleefully. “You’re too arrogant, brother! How the mighty one have fallen!”

However, right after Raphael mocked Mikhail, there was a huge explosion that created a heavy dust that made everyone in the battlefield could not see what happened to Mikhail. However, they knew the spear’s power did not create an explosion; it would pierce the target’s heart or any vital points even when the target hid under a barrier or whatsoever.

“W-what?” Raphael was shocked to see what happened to Mikhail when the dust had gone.

There, standing as if nothing happened was Mikhail, and there were no wounds in his person. However, what made Raphael and the others surprised was what in front of Mikhail, protecting him from the Spear of Destiny. That was the only Holy Artefact that could stop the spear’s power and that artefact was known as Avalon, the Holy Scabbard for the Holy Sword Excalibur.

Now the question was, how Mikhail had the Holy Scabbard Avalon when no one ever saw him wielded the Holy Sword Excalibur? The last time Heaven ever saw those two were when the man called King Arthur still alive. Their Father gave the entity with a name Lady of the Lake a permission to lend those two Holy Artefacts to King Arthur. After the man died, they never saw those two artefacts and thought the Lady of the Lake kept them.

Mikhail looked at the Spear of Destiny that still trying to pierce through Avalon’s shield and without any hesitation grasped it. He did not react when the spear lashed its power at him when he did that, this continued for a minute or two before the power went silent so he could dismiss Avalon.

“How? How you can have Avalon?!” Raphael could not believe his eyes. “It had gone with Excalibur after that human called Arthur died!”

Yes, that was true that everyone in Heaven thought those two had gone after Arthur died. However, what they did not know, their Father had taken those two Holy Artefacts from earth and then gave them to him, a hundred years before he decided to be reincarnated as a human named Harry Potter. Maybe that was why he did not die from all of those attacks back then.

Mikhail closed his eyes. “… I am sorry…” he whispered softly.

“Wha—“ a pain assaulted him before Raphael could finish that one word. When he looked down, he found Mikhail was in his personal space and the spear pierced his stomach.

Mikhail’s expression did not change, not even after Raphael dropped to the ground the moment he pulled the spear away.

Right after Mikhail pulled the spear away, Gabriel looked at the angels under Raphael’s authority and yelled at them to surrender for their leader had been defeated by Mikhail. He watched with grim expression when one by one the angels under Raphael’s authority surrender to the angels under Mikhail’s authority.

“You… you have won…” Raphael looked hard at Mikhail. “Finish it!” blood came out from the Archangel’s mouth.

Mikhail only continued looking at Raphael, even after Gabriel decided to join at his side. The First Archangel was in that position for two seconds before with one glance towards Gabriel he said, “... Do it…” then he turned around and went into the Citadel.

Gabriel nodded his head and went to pull Raphael to his feet. He rolled his eyes in exasperation when his brother tried to attack him but because he was too weak after Mikhail’s attack, Gabriel easily overpowered him and took him to where the angels under his authority were.

“What? The mighty Mikhail cannot do the execution with his own hands?” asked Raphael full with hostile in his voice.

Gabriel snorted. “If you think like that, then you never know about our older brother…” he said to Raphael. “That is true that he put his Chosen as his first priority, but that doesn’t mean he will abandon his family in Heaven…”

Raphael looked at Gabriel with confusion. “What do you mean by that?” he asked his third older brother.

“… The punishment that you and the angels under your authority is not an execution…” he smiled a little. “… The punishment that you’re going to receive is living as a human like what Mikhail had done before he got his grace back…”

He did not like that punishment but it was more merciful than being executed for being the losing side.

000

Iron Man looked at the Doombots from the sky and without any hesitation sent small missiles to some of the Doombots. He watched with a satisfaction when the missiles successfully destroyed the Doombots.

“Good job, Iron Man…” called Stephen before he went to the remaining Doombots with Loki and Castiel.

Iron Man only saluted at Stephen before went to where Doom was. When he spotted Doom, Iron Man put more power in the thrusters in his feet so he would flew in high speed towards Doom and the moment he was near Doom, he gave the villain a good punch on his masked face.

“Stop your villainy action, Doom and surrender!” said Iron Man while pointing his repulsors to the green cloaked villain.

“You cannot stop Doom!” he then sent his magic towards Iron Man with an intention to apprehend him. However, the moment his magic touched Iron Man, strange word symbols flashed blue across Iron Man’s black armour suit, and then his magic disappeared. “What? How can you stop Doom’s magic?!”

There was no way Iron Man would tell Doom that it was thanked to his fiancé that he could not be influenced by any magic, mortal or not. He knew the reason why Mikhail did this was after he found out what Maximoff had done to him before the Ultron fiasco. The Archangel did not want the same thing happened to him when he was not there to stop it.

So, that was why Mikhail carved Enochian anti-malevolent magic symbols across his armour. The symbols would not visible when there was no malevolent magic that was thrown at him, but when it was thrown at him, the symbols would appear and the magic would have gone in a blink of an eye.

“Who give that magic symbols, Stark?!” Doom looked at the glowing symbols in Iron Man’s armour with greed in his voice. The reason why he wanted to know the creator of those magic symbols was to recruit them.

Iron Man snorted at Doom’s question. Even without asking, he knew what Doom wanted to do if he knew who had carved these magic symbols in his armour. “Why should I tell you, Doom?” Iron Man asked Doom mockingly. “I’m not going to give them to you.”

Before Doom could say anything, a loud explosion could be heard by him and Iron Man. When they looked to where the explosion was, Doom found the other three Guardians had succeeded in destroying the leader of its Doombots.

However, because he was to focus with his destroyed Doombots, he did not realize Iron Man went to him until it was too late. Iron Man punched him in the stomach so hard that he coughed blood, but the armoured Guardian did not stop there, he took a hold of the back of his neck and then smacked him into the ground.

“You---“ he yelled in pain when a strong current of electricity went into his body and rendered him useless.

Iron Man looked at the paralyzed Doom for a moment before then contacted the others that he had succeeded in apprehending Doom. Not too long after he contacted his three members, they appeared next to him.

“You have succeeded…” said Loki with a small smile.

Stephen went to Doom and put on the anti-magic cuffs that he, Loki, and Castiel had created to make sure all the villains that used magic could not use their powers when they were defeated. After he was sure Doom really was secured, he turned off the shield bracelet so he could give Doom to the representative of the Accords committee.

Loki looked at Iron Man. “You know, I still cannot believe you are successful in fusing magic and technology, Stark…” he told Iron Man.

“All of that thanks to my fiancé…” he informed Loki. “If not for him maybe I cannot create this bracelet…” he pointed to the bracelet around his gauntlet.

Castiel looked Iron Man. “… Even though I still cannot understand why Mikhail decides to be in a relationship with a human, but I can see why he chooses you as his Chosen…” he informed Iron Man.

He was embarrassed at Castiel’s words. Even until today he was still could not believe his fiancé chose to be with him and accepted his marriage proposal.

“When you two are getting married?” asked Loki. “I need to know so I can give you two some gifts…”

“You don’t need to do that, Loki…” he told the god of mischief. “But to answer your question, we decide to get married after the Renegades’ problems are solved.”

Loki understood why Iron Man wanted to start the marriage after the problems with his ex-teammates finished. The armoured hero did not want the happiest day of his life was destroyed by those lunatics. Then whatever he wanted to say to Iron Man was stopped in his throat when he saw the familiar light of Brifost.

“Oh, great…” whispered Iron Man in annoyance. “What’s now?”

000

“Mikhail!” called Gabriel when he was inside the throne room.

Mikhail cut the connection between his grace and the Heart of Heaven to hear whatever that Gabriel had on him. “What is it, Gabriel?” he asked his younger brother.

“Our informants informed me that the Asgardians are on earth at this moment…” he told Mikhail. “And it looks like they want to have a talk with your fiancé…”

Mikhail’s eyes were glowing with his grace when he heard the information. “I am going back, Gabriel…” he informed his Second-in-Command. “Just like our deal, you will be my representation as long as I decide to stay on earth…”

Gabriel nodded in affirmation. “I understood, Mikhail…” he told his older brother. “Just be careful and remember to call us if you need help…” he knew his brother was nearly indestructible but he still worried about him, especially after disappeared for a very long time from Heaven.

Mikhail looked at Gabriel to give him a firm nod before then disappeared from Heaven to where his fiancé was.

After his brother had disappeared from the throne room, Gabriel closed his eyes and went to create a connection with the Heart of Heaven to see if everything was alright. He blinked his eyes in astonishment when he saw the changes that his brother had made for Heaven and he knew it would make everything like back then, when everyone was really like a family.

A smile appeared across Gabriel’s face. “… Thank you, Mikhail…” after he said those words he went to do his duty as Mikhail’s representative in Heaven.

000

Iron Man rolled his eyes in annoyance when he saw who had decided to come to earth. Without saying anything he moved so he would stand between Loki and the Asgardians that wanted to take him back to Asgard. Well, just like his fiancé, he too had promised Loki to protect him from his former home world as long they did not change the way their lives. However, from his observation, he could conclude they would never change, especially the one who called Odin.

“What do you want?” asked Iron Man to Odin and the Asgardians that he had taken with him. He could see there was Thor, the three warriors that were known as the Warrior Three and they were Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, and last the only female warrior that was known as Sif.

“Stark, we come here to take Loki back to Asgard…” it was Thor who answered his question. “His punishment still not finished.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes when he heard Thor’s words. “No,” said Castiel. “Loki is under my brother’s protection and that means we cannot let you take him away.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing, mortal. Give Loki to us so nobody will be hurt…” said Sif with annoyance in her voice.

“Nobody will be hurt?” asked Stephen with narrowed eyes. “It looks like you will use force if we don’t give Loki to you.”

“No deal…” Iron Man shook his head. “Just like Castiel had said, he is under my fiancé’s protection and that means he is under my protection too.” he looked at Thor. “Sorry, Thor, but I’m not going to give Loki to you…”

Now it was Odin who decided to say his pieces. “Man of Iron, you don’t know what you’re doing,” he told Iron Man. “Loki is dangerous and need to be kept in Asgard…”

“He is only dangerous to the people that want to hurt his friends…” said Castiel.

 “He tries to take over your world not too long ago…” Odin tried to make them see reason.

“And all of you are too stupid to realize that Loki never want to take over this world…” said Iron Man. “… My fiancé found out that Loki was being controlled back then.”

“He’s lying to you!” now everyone could see Odin started to lose his patient. “You’re the foolish ones to think Loki is the victim!”

Castiel growled under his breath and went to Odin to give him a piece of his mind, but was stopped by Loki’s hand around his right arm. He looked at the god with an arched eyebrow, only to find the said god shook his head. With a sigh the angel did what Loki wanted.

Iron Man shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe we’re the foolish ones to believe Loki, but just like I said, as long he is under my fiancé’s protection that means he is too under my protection…” he told Odin without fear in his voice.

Odin’s patient was gone at Iron Man’s dismissal words and without any remorse or hesitation in his mind; he summoned his spear, Gungnir, and went to attack Iron Man. He did not care his son’s yelling, all he knew was he needed to punish this insolent mortal.

There was a loud clang, the sound that appeared when a metal came into a contact with another metal or any hard objects. They blinked their eyes when they saw Gungnir was stopped by a sword from touching its target.

“… Who do you think you are? Coming here and demand something from my Chosen…” the familiar cold voice said to Odin.

From Iron Man’s right side, a young man wearing an ankle-length hooded black coat, black trousers, and ankle-length black boots appeared. Above the clothes, he wore battle armour that consisted of a white cuirass, white faulds, white pauldrons with sword with wings symbols, white vambraces and gauntlets that one of them was wore inside his right sleeve, and white greaves. He wore a long red scarf around his neck.

However what surprised Iron Man was the red royal cloak that he knew usually wore by a King was across his fiancé’s shoulders. Not only that, he too saw a golden diadem around his head with a small four-pointed star in the centre. In short, his fiancé was looked like a king and it was not far from the truth for who he really was.

“Who are you and how dare you stop me!” exclaimed Odin, he did not like it when someone fought him for his actions. He was the King of Asgard and a god, everyone needed to hear his words.

Mikhail looked at Odin and the Asgardians with him with an indifferent look. He still had that expression even after he put himself between Iron Man and the Asgardians with his sword in front of him and his hands rested on top of the handle. The gesture was a way for him to inform the Asgardians that he would protect everyone behind him from them.

“… You do not have any privilege to know my name…” he smirked coldly when Odin growled at his insolent. “All you need to know that I am Iron Man’s fiancé and I am here to protect everyone behind me from all of you…”

He knew his words made the Asgardians, except Thor, angry but he did not care. He had promised himself to protect Loki from his former home world and he would keep his promise.

000

Tbc…

000


	18. Seventeen

Iron Man dodged the sword that came to his face before retaliated with punching Sif right in the face. He did not pull his punch even though Sif was a woman; Knight had told him that genders did not have any place in the battlefield. Everyone was equal in a life and death situation.

“I don’t know what Loki has promised you but you need to give him to us!” commanded Sif. “He’s a prisoner and needs to be punished for his crime!”

Iron Man rolled his eyes. “He never promises me anything…” he answered flatly. “We protect him because my fiancé put him under his wings and because we know he is innocent for the so-called alien invasion few years ago…”

Sif laughed. “Then your fiancé is a fool…” she did not realize her words made Iron Man furious. “He must be having an affair with Loki behind your back…” she sneered.

And those words destroyed Iron Man’s resistance. So without any remorse in his heart, Iron Man shot the arrogant Asgardian with full power Unibeam so she went flying backward with a pained scream. He did not care if that woman was Thor’s friend, all he cared was she dared to accused his fiancé as a cheater when if he did that, he would cease to exist from the universe.

“Sir, don’t you think it’s too overkill?” asked JARVIS.

Iron Man snorted. “No… that’s not too overkill, JARVIS…” he informed his AI. “She dared to say my fiancé was a cheater. So she needed to face the consequence…”

“As you say, Sir…” the AI said.

000

Mikhail, now Knight because he was doing his duty as a member of the Guardians, watched his fiancé and his friends against Thor and his friends for a moment before turned his attention to Odin. For the truth he did not want to fight the Asgardian, not because he feared he would lose but because it was only going to wasting time.

“… I think it will be wise of you if you take your people to Asgard, Odin…” said Knight flatly. “… I am not going to give Loki back to you… he is under my protection…” ‘and that means under Heaven’s protection too…’ he thought.

“You’re just a human that have power, nothing more!” Odin looked at Knight as if he was a bug under his shoes. “Give Loki to us before you regret it…” he pointed Gungnir at Knight.

Knight closed his eyes at Odin’s statement before slowly took off the Royal cloak from his shoulders and sent it to his pocket dimension. “… And just like I had said before, I am not going to give Loki to you…” he pulled Excalibur from its sheath, Avalon.

With a loud angry yell Odin stabbed Gungnir at Knight but the Archangel easily deflected it with Excalibur. From there the two weapons started clashing against each other, creating sparks that showed everyone how deadly those two weapons were. Of course the Asgardians that watching them felt confused with the fact a mortal’s sword could go toe in toe with their king’s spear.

Odin growled when the two of them were in deadlock. How dare this human disregard him, Odin, the King of Asgard! He was just a plain human and should have bowed to him.

“… I will never bow to you…” Knight looked at the Asgardian apathetically. “You maybe the King of Asgard but you are not my Father…”

“You dare!” hissed Odin while pushing his spear against Mikhail’s sword.

Knight’s eyes flashed brightly blue before then said, “… Oh, I dare…” then without any hesitation Knight pulled his sword from the deadlock position with Odin’s spear. This action made the Asgardian stumbled forward because losing his balance and the Archangel did not waste this chance. Swiftly he smacked Gungnir from Odin’s hands to the sky and slashed the Asgardian’s right side.

Odin was surprised when the mortal made him lost his balance and then smacked Gungnir from his hands to the sky. Then when the mortal prepared his sword to deliver his attack, he laughed because it would be futile. However, to his surprise and disbelief, the mortal’s sword easily cut through his Asgardian armour as if it was made from butter.

After Knight wounded Odin, he flicked the Asgardian’s blood from his sword and then looked at the so-called King of Asgard with an emotionless stare. He knew Odin was shocked with how easy he cut through the Asgardian armour that he wore. Well, Excalibur was one of the Heaven’s Holy weapons and nothing could stop them except another Heaven’s Holy weapons or Hell’s Unholy weapons.

“You…” Odin growled at Knight.

Knight did not say anything except putting his sword in front of him and rested his hands on top of its pommel.

000

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the blond man that he knew as Loki’s adopted brother and Prince of Asgard with a name Thor. He knew Thor saw Loki as his brother, but his views of Loki sometimes influenced by his friends, the Warriors Three, that everyone in Asgard knew disliked Loki so much.

“Loki! You need to stop this!” Thor yelled at Loki. “You need to go back to Asgard…”

Loki put his hands behind his back. “Then what?” he asked coldly. “Face the punishment that I know Odin has prepared for me without letting me explains the truth?” he shook his head. “No, Thor. I won’t go back to Asgard…” he looked at Castiel from the corner of his eyes. “This is my place now…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Loki…” Thor looked at Loki with exasperation. “The humans will never let you stay here… you had hurt them back then with the help of the Chitauri…”

Loki snorted like Thor’s seriousness was funny. “You don’t need to be worried about me about that, Prince of Asgard…” he tilted his head to the side. “The humans will welcome me with open arms and see me as one of their heroes…”

“You’re delusional; brother…” he ignored the growl from Loki. “There’s no way the humans will welcome you with open arms and see you as one of their heroes after what you had done back then…”

Castiel decided it was his time to say something, “He’s not delusional, Prince of Asgard…” he looked at Thor coldly when the Asgardian turned his attention towards him. “My brother had made sure the fact about what Loki had done back then disappeared completely from the memories of everyone around the world…” he shrugged his shoulders. “Of course my brother asked his fiancé’s AI butler to erase all of the footages about Loki helping the Chitauri from the internet…”

Thor narrowed his eyes. “… What do you mean by your brother had made sure the fact about Loki had disappeared from the memories of everyone around the world?” maybe he did not have talent in magic like his brother, but he understood a little about it.

Castiel looked at Thor. “… Just like I had said, my brother had erased everything about Loki from the memories of everyone around the world…” he tilted his head to the side. “So, you cannot use the card ‘the people of earth will never accept him’…”

Without uttering any words Loki summoned his knives right after Castiel disregarded Thor. If what he remembered about Thor was still true, the man would not ignore Castiel’s disregard about him. And… he was right… the moment Castiel finished saying his words and he summoned his knives, Thor in anger threw mjolnir towards his companion.

Castiel watched the hammer came towards his face with an indifferent expression and when the hammer nearly came in contact with him, the angel easily caught it. Loki did not surprise to see Castiel could hold mjolnir, with his status as an angel; mjolnir would deem him worthy.

Thor looked at Castiel with eyes full of disbelief. He never thought the blue-eyed human caught mjolnir so easily as if it was nothing and that it was when he realized this man was the same with Stark’s betrothed. “You’re the same with Stark’s betrothed…”

At Thor’s realization, a smirk appeared across Castiel’s face and without confirming Thor’s statement was right, the angel threw mjolnir back to the Asgardian. Of course he combined the high fast throwing with teleportation so the hammer smacked right against Thor’s chest so hard the Asgardian threw back from the impact.

When Loki saw this, the sorcerer only arched his eyebrow in astonishment.

000

Stephen looked at the Asgardian warriors standing in front of him with a bored look on his face. From what Loki had told him about the Asgardians, they saw magic as ‘women crafts’ and men that used it were pathetic. Of course when Stephen heard that, he felt annoyed and vowed to show those ingrates how powerful really was this ‘women crafts’ when used right.

So with that, Stephen waved his hands and threw energy beams towards the warriors that too close to him so they threw away far away. After he had done that to some of the warriors, he looked at the rest but before he could do the same thing with them, he sensed powerful magic appeared in the area and looked to where the source.

What he saw made him cursed lowly under his breath and prayed Mikhail could do something to protect the others from this powerful force.

000

Knight watched Odin, waiting for what kind of action the King of Asgardian would take after he cut his side with Excalibur. He tightened his grasp around the sword pommel when Odin straightened himself and summoned Gungnir back into his hand.

“I acknowledge your strength…” said Odin to Knight. “Why don’t you become one my people? Your life will be full with glory…” he tried to recruit Knight to become one of his people after he saw how powerful the icy blue eyed man was.

Knight arched his eyebrow when he heard Odin’s compliment about his strength but scoffed at the Asgardian’s attempt to recruit him to become one of his people. There was nothing, not even all the treasures in the universes could make him turned his back on Tony for that man was more precious for him than anything in the universes.

“… Please stop…” said Knight to Odin. “… Whatever you say will never make me walk away from my fiancé…” he took the Excalibur into his right hand. “… So please stop…”

Odin growled at Knight before said, “If you really love your fiancé, then give Loki to us before something bad happens to him…”

The Archangel’s eyes flashed with his grace when Odin dared to threaten Tony. “… First, you will find a lot of difficulties when try to hurt my fiancé and second, before you can touch him… you will be already dead…” it was true, before Odin could touch Tony, he would make sure the King of Asgardian dead first.

Now Odin’s anger level was on the roof at Knight’s dismissal of his offering and the way he looked at him, as if he was something insignificant. How dare this human look at him as if he was insignificant when in truth he was the King of Asgardian! Then if he did not want to give Loki to him then he would kill the traitors along with these humans.

Knight became alert when Odin went to the sky and looking at them from there. He had a feeling the Asgardian would do something stupid that could hurt not only his fiancé and his friends, but the other Asgardians too. And he knew he was right the moment power came out from Odin and the sky started to become dark from the black clouds that suddenly appeared there.

“Then if you don’t want to accept my offering and don’t want to give Loki back to us, you and the other humans will die along with him!” thundered Odin to not only Knight but to everyone in the area.

Without turning around Knight knew the Asgardian warriors looked at their King with shock after they heard what their King said. Well, he did not care about the Asgardians and they could die for all he cared, but because Odin’s attack would touch his fiancé and his friends too, that meant he needed to protect those Asgardians too.

A very troublesome thing to do…

Odin raised Gungnir and from the black clouds came out gigantic balls made from fire. The King of Asgard really firm in his resolve to kill Loki without caring about the other Asgardians on the ground with Loki and his so-called human friends.

**“DIE!”**

He waved Gungnir to the front sharply and that was when all of those balls of fire went towards to the ground.

000

Iron Man looked at the balls of fire that came towards him and cursed loudly at Odin’s stupidity. He hoped his fiancé could do something to prevent those from not only destroying them but the Asgardians on the ground with them.

It was true he did not like the Asgardians after what they had done to Loki, but that did not mean he would let them died because of their King’s stupidity. That was not fair for them.

000

Loki laughed at his former father’s carelessness. Because he was too furious at Knight’s firm stance of protecting Loki from Asgard, the said King of Asgard decided to kill his former son along with Knight and the Guardian members with these balls of fire.

Thor watched with horror when his father decided to summon balls of fire from the dark clouds before sent them towards Stark’s fiancé. Even though Thor did not like the young man for stopping him from taking Loki back to Asgard, his father’s action was too overkill and it could hurt or kill a lot of their warriors.

“Father! Stop!” Thor tried to stop Odin but was ignored.

“You’re only wasting your time, Thor…” said Loki gleefully. “Odin will never hear whatever the others said to him. For him his words are the law…”

Iron Man landed next to Loki and dropped the unconscious Sif to the ground between them and Thor. “What in the name…” he could not finish his words when he saw all of those balls of fire.

“Are we not going to find a way to stop him?” asked Stephen when he landed between Iron Man and Loki.

Castiel looked at the balls of fire with an arched eyebrow. “… If that Asgardian thinks he can hurt Knight with all of those balls of fire… then he really stupid…” he told the others.

Thor looked hard at Castiel. “What do you mean by that?” he asked the blue eyed man harshly.

Castiel only shrugged his right shoulder before answered, “… Just watch and you will know what I mean…”

000

Knight clucked his tongue in annoyance at Odin’s decision to summon balls of fire and then sent them to him without caring what would happen to the others under his control. Of course that did not mean he cared about the Asgardian warriors under this stupid King, but because this attack would hurt his fiancé and the members of the Guardian, he decided to take an action.

He stabbed Excalibur into the ground and summoned another Heaven’s Holy weapon from the vault to help him stopped Odin’s balls of fire from killing the Guardians. He waved his right hand to the side and a long black spear with a white cloth wrapped on top of the spear appeared.

Without wasting another time, Knight commanded the cloth to unwrap and everyone could see it was a flag with a symbol in the centre. The symbol was a sword with angel wings in the middle of a magic circle, a crescent moon at the top, a star at the bottom, and magic symbols surrounding them.

“Vo imya boga milostivogo (in the name of God the Merciful)…” he twirled the flag spear. “… dayte mne pravo zashchishchat’ to, chto ya schitayu dostoynym dlya zashchity (lend me the power to protect what I deem worthy to be protected)…” he stabbed the handle of the spear into the ground in front of him and held it tightly in his hands.

After he did that, his grace went to combine with the grace that resided in the flag, creating golden light particles that surrounding the Archangel’s form. He then opened his eyes, showing everyone in the area they were glowing with golden light.

 **“Bog zdes’ so mnoy! (God is here with me!)”** Knight yelled with all of the authority that only belonged to the Commander of Heaven.

Golden aura erupted from under Knight’s feet only to transform into a barrier surrounding the area where he, Tony, the Guardians, and the Asgardians were. The second the barrier appeared, the balls of fire came in contact with it and created a lot of huge explosions and thick black smokes.

000

Pepper, Rhodey, and Vision that had been watching the battle in the television held their breaths and prayed everyone were safe from those balls of fire.

“Please, Mikhail…” Pepper closed her eyes and started to pray to the Archangel, who she knew was there with Tony. “Protect them…”

“Don’t worry, Pepper…” Rhodey said to the woman without looking away from the television. “They will be alright…”

Vision nodded his head. “… I believe Mr. Ivanov will protect Mr. Stark and the others from the balls of fire…” he explained.

“.. Yeah, Mikhail will be there to protect Tony from harm…” whispered Pepper. “He will never let anything harm Tony…”

000

The rogue Avengers watched what happened in the television with many expressions but did not say anything.

000

Odin laughed out loud, happy that the disrespectful human met his marker. He thought he could stop his attack with whatever that weapon he summoned. Nothing could stop him because he was the one who had power over all of the nine realms.

However his smugness disappeared from the moment all those thick lack smokes blew away by a strong current of wind. There, standing firm without any wounds in his form and holding the flag spear in his right hand was the icy blue eyed young man. He became more frustrated when he saw his former son, Loki, still alive and safe with his ‘human friends’.

“How!” he cannot comprehend how this human could stop his attack. As a human, there was no way the teen could stop his attack, not even with his power.

Knight looked at Odin with an emotionless stare before stabbed the flag spear into the ground next to him and took Excalibur back into his hands. After one last look at Odin, he closed his eyes and raised Excalibur so it would in line with his face.

Slow but steady the same golden light particles started to appear in the area and floating around Knight’s form and that was when Odin realized this young man maybe was not a ‘human’ like he first thought but something more. The question was what kind of being this young man was so he could fight in the same level with the King of Asgard?

“What are you?” only now he decided to ask that question.

“O, Svyatoy Mech, prinadlezhashchiy Nebesam (Oh, Holy Sword that belongs to Heaven)…” once more Knight started to chant in Russian. “Ya prikazyvayu tebe (I command you)…” he raised the sword. “… day mne pobedu v bitve, kodga tvoy tezka skazal mne (give me victory in a battle as your namesake has told me)…”

And then suddenly Knight disappeared from he had been standing and it surprised everyone in the battlefield.

“Where? Where is he?” asked Thor when the young man disappeared in a thin air.

When Iron Man and the Guardians spotted Castiel looked at the sky, they decided to follow his line of sight and found out the reason why the angel looked at the sky.

Without any sign or warning Knight appeared right in front of Odin with his sword high above his head and eyes glowing with golden aura.

 **“EX…”** he tightened his grip around the sword handle.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” exclaimed Odin and threw Gungnir towards the young man.

 **“… CALIBUR!”** with a roar he swung Excalibur down in a mighty arc and the moment it met Gungnir, a huge explosion of light happened and lit everything with bright golden colour.

Everyone closed their eyes at the bright light that happened because of the explosion and continued to stay in that position for ten minutes. After the light had gone, Iron Man commanded JARVIS to find where Knight was after the explosion. Not too long he found his fiancé was on the ground right under where the explosion was. With that information Iron Man went to where his fiancé with a hope nothing bad happened to him.

000

Odin was on the ground, groaning in pain because of the wounds that he received from that human’s strange attack. He then tried to get up back to his feet but stopped when a sword was stabbed into the ground near his neck and when he looked up, he found the human standing above him with an emotionless face and glowing eyes.

“Heh,” Odin grinned mockingly at the young human. “You must be very proud to be the first human that succeed in hurting me, Odin, the King of Asgard…”

Knight did not react at Odin’s mocking. He just continued to look at the wounded King of Asgard with an emotionless stare as if the Asgardian did not have any worth in his eyes.

“Father!” yelled Thor when he arrived. “Move away from my Father!” he commanded Knight.

Knight turned his gaze from Odin to Thor. “… You do not have any power to command me, Prince of Asgard…” he told Thor coldly.

Thor growled in anger at the dismissal and without thinking threw Mjolnir to Knight. When the Prince of Asgard thought the hammer would come in contact with the young human, he was surprised when effortlessly the young human caught Mjolnir with only just one hand.

The Archangel turned his gaze at Mjolnir in his hand before turned his gaze back at Thor. Without saying anything the Archangel tightened his grasp around Mjolnir and in no time the hammer broke apart. He knew everyone, except his fiancé, was surprised with how easy he destroyed Mjolnir.

“What do you think you’re doing to Mjolnir?!” Thor was angry beyond belief when his trusted weapon was destroyed and blindly ran towards Knight.

Knight looked at Thor who was coming towards him with a bored expression and when he was near Knight’s personal space, the Archangel pulled Excalibur from the ground and swiftly stabbed it straight into the Prince of Asgard’s stomach.

Odin, who was seeing what happened to his son, was screaming bloody murder at Knight. “THOR!” he glared hard at Knight. “How dare you attack the Prince of Asgard!” he hissed at Knight. “This means Asgard will stop protecting Midgard from outer force!”

Effortlessly Knight pulled Excalibur from Thor’s stomach and kicked the Prince of Asgard away from him. He then turned his attention to Odin. “… And I should care why?” he asked the King of Asgard. “… You think your race is the only one that is going to protect Earth from any outer force?” he tilted his head to the side. “… Dream on…”

Then he walked towards where Iron Man was and when he was near the man, he rose to his tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the faceplate. After he gave Iron Man a kiss, he looked at the Asgardians that helping their royalties and glaring at him for hurting them.

“You dare to hurt our Royalties!” Sif demanded while approaching Knight with her sword drawn.

Without moving away from Iron Man, Knight pointed Excalibur right to Sif’s throat. “… Do it… I dare you…” his eyes glowing with menacing light at Sif. “… I am not going to hesitate to stab you in the neck…”

“You—“

“STOP!” commanded Odin to Sif before looked at Knight. “Do you realize what you have done, human? With denying us for what we coming for, Asgard could stop their protection over Midgard…”

At Odin’s intimidation, Knight only stared coldly at the Asgardian. “… You think you can intimidate me with that?” he leaned against Excalibur. “And you think your race is the only one that protecting Earth from any outer force?”

Odin narrowed his eyes at the young man’s words. “What do you mean by that?” he demanded.

Still with leaning against his sword Knight decided to elaborate, “We are the first race that protects not only Earth but any realm from harmful forces…” with that he summoned his wings to the mortal realm in their shadowy stage.

“What are you?” demanded Odin when he saw the shadowy wings that came out from Knight’s back.

“Do you think you have the right to know what I am?” asked Knight. “… I think all of you have been here too long…” he pointed his right hand to Odin and his warriors. “… So, you need to go back to your world…”

Sif snorted at Knight’s statement. “Huh! You think you can send us back to our world without our permission?” she mocked the black-haired young human.

Before Knight sent the Asgardians back to their world, he gave them an empty closed-eyes smile. “… Goodbye…” right after he said that word, Knight summoned his grace and then used it to send those Asgardians back to their realm.

After all the Asgardians had gone from Earth, Iron Man looked at his fiancé. “They must be very pissed off for being dismissed by you…” he told Knight.

“Do not care if they are pissed at me or not…” Knight told Iron Man. “They think they are the only ones that can protect Earth from any harmful forces when in truth Heaven is the first one that protects Earth from harmful forces and will stay like that…”

Iron Man did not say anything; he only wrapped his arm around Knight’s shoulders and pulled the Archangel closer to him.

000

Tbc…

000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1): While writing this chapter, I was hearing the theme for Lancer Artoria from Fate Grand Order. In my opinion that theme is one of the best theme songs that I have ever heard.


	19. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, a new project for HP crossover story comes to my mind so I need to write the drafts for it...
> 
> My new project will be HP x FFXV crossover with a pairing Ardyn Izunia x Harry Potter... The reason? Because I LOVE Ardyn and I want to make him happy XP

The morning sun slowly came into the master bedroom through the floor to the ceiling windows and asked the room with his warm light. Not too long one of the occupations of the bed woke up from their slumbers thanked to the morning sunlight that washed over their face.

Slowly Mikhail woke up from his slumber and opened his eyes. Even though he had awakened up from his slumber, he decided to stay inside Tony’s arms that had wrapped around his body to savour the peaceful feeling he gained whenever he was staying close to his beloved.

With a sigh he buried his face in Tony’s chest and let the heath of his beloved’s body washed over him. He stayed like that until he heard Tony’s warm chuckles and the man tightened his arms around him.

“Good morning, sweetheart…” whispered Tony against Mikhail’s hair.

Mikhail sighed. “… Good morning, Anthony…” he closed his eyes.

Tony smiled at his angelic fiancé before asked JARVIS what time was right now and when he found it was nearly 9 in the morning, the man knew the two of them needed to wake up. So, with that in his mind, Tony pulled Mikhail’s face from his chest to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“We need to wake up, sweetheart… another smile appeared when he heard a groan coming out from his beloved’s lips. “I know you want to stay in bed all day, but we have a lot of things to do…” after he said that, Tony went to the bathroom to clean up.

Mikhail turned to his back and rested his right arm across his eyes. He knew what Tony said was right; they still had things to do before Thanos came to earth and one of them was about Tony’s former friends. He stayed in that position until the shower was turned off, a sign that Tony had finished cleaning up. He pulled his arm away from his eyes and then got up of the bed.

“So, what kind of breakfast you want to have this morning, Mishka?” asked Tony while putting on his clothes.

Mikhail stopped from entering the bathroom when Tony asked that question. He looked at his fiancé from across his shoulder and said, “… You do not need to order breakfast, I will prepare it for you after I take a shower…” with a smile at Tony, he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

After his fiancé had gone into the bathroom, Tony went to the kitchen/dining room to prepare coffee for himself and tea for Mikhail. While waiting for Mikhail, the man went to read today’s newspaper to see if there was something important that happened or not. After he found out there was nothing important, Tony folded the newspaper and drank his coffee.

“Nothing good in the newspaper?” asked Mikhail when he walked into the kitchen/dining room.

“Nope, there’s nothing good in the newspaper…” he informed Mikhail.

Mikhail nodded his head before went to prepare the ingredients for pancakes. While he was preparing the pancakes, Tony was watching him with his chin resting on his right hand. The man really liked it when his fiancé cooked for him because any food that the Archangel made was more delicious than any high-class food he ever ate.

Not long, Mikhail finished cooking the pancakes and after turned off the stove, put a big plate full of pancakes to the middle of the dining table. Before he took a seat, the Archangel went to the cupboard to take plates, knives, and forks for them to eat the food.

With that the two started eating their breakfast along with having light conversations with each other. Smiles were on their faces at how peaceful the morning was at this moment. However, the peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by the sudden blast that came from Mikhail. The force of the blast had thrown the dining table and the food to the wall at the far right side of the room. He was thankful the blast did not send the table towards Tony. If that happened he would never forgive those stubborn people.

“Sweetheart?” asked Tony when he saw the expression of annoyance on Mikhail’s face. “Are you alright?”

Mikhail pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “… They are still trying to find me?” he was astonished with their stubbornness even after he had told them he did not want to have anything with them again. “… And borrow the power of Hecate?”

“Mishka?” the Archangel looked at him. “What happened?” Tony really wanted to know why a blast came from his beloved. He did not care about the table and the food, they could be replaced, but if Mikhail was hurt by the blast then that was another story.

“The people from my past life try to summon me back to their side…” he told Tony. “I do not know why they want me, even using the power of the goddess of magic to do it…” his eyes glowing slightly.

Now Tony became curious, he did not know a lot about Mikhail’s past except he was the Archangel Michael. So, when he heard there were people out there that wanted to summon his fiancé to their side, using the power of goddess too, he really wanted to know about Mikhail’s past.

“Mishka…” Tony moved closer to his fiancé. “May I know the reason why there are people that want to summon you to their side?”

Mikhail looked at Tony, only to realize his Chosen did not know about his past except his status as Archistrategos Michael. He knew when in a relationship there should be no secret between them, but he did not know how Tony would react when he knew his past life as a human named Harry Potter.

“Mishka?” now Tony became worrier when Mikhail did not say anything after he asked the question.

Still not saying anything, Mikhail gently took Tony’s right hand so he could rest his cheek on the palm of the man’s hand. The Archangel stayed like that, savouring the warm of his fiancé’s hand, before telling Tony the reason why there were people that wanted to summon him to their side.

After Tony heard the reason, anger came to him and without any hesitation he pulled his fiancé towards him so he could hug the Archangel tightly. There was no way he would let some people took his fiancé away from him, especially not the people that had lied and betrayed him in the past. Who they thought they were to think they have right over his fiancé? They had lied and betrayed him, so they did not have any right over his fiancé. They should have back off before he used his armour in full capacity over those people.

When Mikhail sensed anger from Tony, the Archangel, wrapped his arms around his Chosen as a way to calm the man down. He closed his eyes when Tony wrapped his arms around his waist, even though he still could sense how stiff his Chosen’s body was after he heard about his past as Harry Potter.

Tony closed his eyes. “… What are you going to do now, sweetheart?” he asked the Archangel. “Are you going to go back and meet those undeserving people?”

For the truth Mikhail did not want to have anything with those people, especially after they lied and betrayed him when he was still Harry Potter. However, he too knew if he did not do anything, they would continue to use ritual to find him and it would disturb him in his new life with his fiancé.

Slowly Mikhail pulled away from Tony and looked at the man straight in the eyes. “I need to go back…” he gripped the man’s upper arms when he saw anger and hurt in his Chosen’s eyes after he said that and hastily added, “… to make sure they stop using any rituals to find where I am… not because I want to go back. They are not worthy of my time and my life.”

When Tony heard his fiancé would go back to the people that had lied and betrayed him, he was angry and hurt but then relief washed over him at the time his fiancé explained he did that to make sure they stopped using rituals to find him. Not because he wanted to go back to those people.

“Are you going to be alright to go alone, sweetheart?” Tony asked with a concern on his face. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Mikhail smiled at his Chosen’s question; he knew he asked that question because he was worried about him. “… No, you do not need to go with me. I will be alright even though I am going alone to that place…” he told Tony.

Tony sighed when he heard Mikhail’s answer and rested his forehead against his fiancé’s. “… Mishka is there a reason why you don’t want me to go with you?” the man asked the Archangel.

Still with a smile on his face, Mikhail elaborated the reasons why he did not want to take Tony with him, “First, I know if you go with me, you will have a huge urge to use your armour in full capacity at them…” Tony pouted slightly when he heard that statement. “… and second, I do not want you to be hurt by those people…”

“Mikhail…” Tony warned his Archangel when he heard the last reason Mikhail did not want him to follow. He knew he was not a Celestial being like his fiancé, but that did not mean he was helpless.

Mikhail shook his head. “I said that not because I do not trust you to protect yourself from those people, Anthony…” he told the man. “I know you can protect yourself and with a small amount of my grace in your soul, nothing can hurt you…” he closed his eyes. “I just…”

The moment Tony saw the uncertainty on his fiancé’s face; he knew the Archangel just wanted the people that had betrayed and lied to him never put their eyes on him. Because in the First Archangel’s mind, those people did not have any right to see the being that his grace treasured the most in all of universes. In short, Mikhail just wanted to keep Tony away from his past because of possessiveness, not because he saw Tony as weak.

“Alright, I understand…” Tony whispered to the Archangel. “… Just be careful when you among those liars and betrayers, alright?”

Mikhail hugged Tony and nodded his head in understanding. He vowed to make sure those liars and betrayers could not use any rituals to find him, with or without any helps from any Divine beings. He would make sure of it because he did not want them to disturb his new life in this world with his Chosen. He was happy after for a long time.

000

When Rhodey came to Stark mansion at the weekend to chill with his best friend, he realized Mikhail was not there and that confused the dark-skinned man. After what happened to Tony in Siberia, the Archangel rarely stayed far away from the man. So to find out Mikhail was not in the mansion, he concluded there must be something important for the Archangel to do that made him needed to leave Tony alone for a while.

Rhodey found Tony in the living room, listening to the news in television while reading paperwork in his hands. After he greeted the other man, he went to sit next to Tony in the sofa and watched the news in television for a while before asked Tony where his fiancé was at this moment.

“Something urgent happens and he needs to leave this world for a while…” Tony told Rhodey. “But he promises me he immediately will go back after he finished it…”

Now Rhode felt curious with what kind of urgent thing that made the Archangel needed to leave this world, he knew there was a lot of worlds out there thanked to Mikhail and his siblings, and decided to ask what kind of urgent thing that Mikhail needed to finish before came back to this world.

Tony put down his ice tea and looked at Rhodey. “… His past tries to take him away from me, Rhodes…” he told his best friend since MIT. “Mikhail really despises it when this happens so he decides to go back to his past world to stop this from happening…”

“Why his past want him back?” even though Rhodey did not know a lot about Mikhail except he was the Archistrategos Michael, he had a feeling this past world was something Mikhail despised with everything he had.

“I cannot tell the details because it’s not my place to tell you about it, but I can give you the summary…” Tony told Rhodey. “… His past fills with liars and betrayers and they want him back after kicked him out…” a scowl appeared across Tony’s face after he said that. “… My fiancé is not a thing and that means they cannot take him back after they have thrown him away without any hesitation…”

Rhodey arched his eyebrow when he heard the explanation. “… So, you want to tell me someone from Mikhail’s past want to take him back after they have thrown him away?” Tony nodded his head. “Those people are assholes then…” he told the man bluntly.

Tony grinned at Rhodey’s words. “I know you will see it my way, honeybear, and that’s why you’re my favourite…” he teased his best friend.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Don’t let your fiancé hears that, I don’t want to have a possessive and jealous Archangel with his sword on my ass…” he joked.

“Nah, Mikhail will not do that to you…” Tony waved his hand dramatically. “He sees you as one of his flocks…”

“Flocks?” Rhodey was confused at the term.

“You know… like pack with wolves or pride with lions/lioness…” Tony explained with a smile. “I bet Mikhail will groom your hair as the substitute for wings if he has time…”

Pride came washed over Rhodey when he heard the First Archangel of Heaven had seen him a potential addition to his flocks. “You know who belongs to Mikhail’s flocks?” he asked the man.

“First, I am who is his Chosen, second are two Archangels; Gabriel and Azrael, and last is you…” Tony told Rhodey everyone that his fiancé saw as his flocks.

Rhodey tilted his head to the side. “… There aren’t lot of people. I though with him being an Archangel he will have a large flocks…” he was confused.

“Mikhail told me after he gained back his grace after being reincarnated as a human, his grace wanted to create a new flocks, the one that different from when he was the Archistrategos Michael…” Tony explained. “And that is why Mikhail’s flocks are smaller than in the past.”

Rhodey nodded in understanding at Tony’s explanation and let Tony to do his paperwork with turning his attention back to the news.

000

Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, went to the healing chamber where his son, Thor, was being kept until his wounds are healed. His condition baffled the healers because as a Royal Asgardian, Thor should have been healed completely a day after he got back to Asgard. However, it looked like the weapon that was used to stab him had weakened his healing ability to nearly a mortal level. This fascinated and scared the healers with the fact there was a weapon in the human world that easily could wound an Asgardian like Thor.

Well, that kind of weapon would exist in the human world if that race walking among humans in secret for a very long time. Frigga knew about that race after looking into her divination bowl to find a way to save her second son, Loki, from the execution, and after she saw a member of that race was Ironman’s fiancé, she secretly used her power to sent Loki to their home with a hope they would keep her second son safe.

And her gambling was paid off, the moment Ironman’s fiancé put Loki under his protection, she knew Asgard or the being who had tortured Loki could not touch him. Not if they wanted to face Ironman’s fiancé because when he took someone under his protection, he would make sure that someone safe from any harm.

In short, Loki would be alright as long he stayed in Midgard and among the people that she knew slowly but surely he saw as his new family

“How is my son’s condition, Healer?” Frigga asked the Healer in the healing chamber.

“All of their wounds are healing, my Queen…” the Healer answered Frigga’s question. “However, his wound is healing slowly as if something prevented it from healing normally…”

Frigga did not say anything at the Healer’s explanation for she already knew about that fact thanked to her ‘sight’. After thanking the Healer, Frigga went to where her son was at this moment.

“Thor…” Frigga smiled at her son who was lying on the healing bed.

When Thor saw his mother, he sat up but because the wound in his stomach still not healing completely, the god of thunder flinched and groaned in pain. The moment his mother heard his groan of pain, she moved to help him into a sitting position.

“Thank you, mother…” Thor thanked Frigga. “… How is father?” he asked his mother.

“Your father is alright, Thor…” Frigga said with a smile. “He just still… angry with his defeat in the hands of Ironman’s fiancé…”

Thor frowned when the memory of a human with black hair and icy blue eyes stabbing him in the stomach with his sword came to him. At that moment Thor realized the human that everyone in Midgard knew as Ironman’s fiancé maybe not human like he first thought.

“Mother…” Thor looked at Frigga. “… Do you… know what Ironman’s fiancé really is?” he knew his mother had the ‘sight’ gift and maybe she saw what kind of creature Ironman’s fiancé really was.

Frigga was silent for a while before she answered Thor’s question. “You’re very luck Ironman’s fiancé didn’t take the battle against you and your father seriously…” she looked into Thor’s blue eyes. “If he is serious at that time, I fear you and your father will not be here at this moment.”

And he could see his mother was not lying when she told him Ironman’s fiancé could kill him and his father back then. “… Mother…”

“And for your answer…” Frigga continued. “… He’s one of the five most devastating living weapons in all entire universes…” she closed her eyes. “… You know about his race as legend but in truth he is the first creation of the entity that is known as The One Who Was Above All…”

Even though Thor more focused into his warrior training when he was younger, he knew about the entity that had absolute power over everything in entire universes. So, to hear not only Ironman’s fiancé was a member of a race that everyone thought was only a legend, but the first creation of the most powerful entity in all universes. It was… mind blowing for the god of thunder.

“Then, with Loki is under his protection, you or your father cannot do anything about it…” Frigga explained. “If you two still trying to take Loki back to Asgard even with a fact he is under the protection of Ironman’s fiancé, you two will only bring war at our front door…”

Frigga really did not want to scare Thor but his first son needed to realize how dangerous Ironman’s fiancé really was and what would he do if Thor or even Odin continued to push him about Loki, who was right now under his protection. Nothing good would come from antagonizing the first child of the Absolute Being known as the Creator of the Universes.

Not only that, she too had a feeling that Ironman’s fiancé was the important key to make sure Thanos could not destroy everything for his so-called insane quest.

000

T’Challa frowned when someone knocking at the door to his office in urgent manner. After he called the knocker to come inside, the frown on his face deepened at the panicked look on his sister’s face.

“Shuri?” T’Challa put down his paperwork and stood up from the chair. “Is everything alright?” he asked his younger sister.

Shuri shook her head and took a deep breath so she could tell T’Challa what was in her mind. “T’Challa, this is bad…” she told her brother and king.

“What is bad?” a sudden dread came into his heart and prayed it did not have anything with his so-called guests.

“Your so-called ‘guests’ aren’t in their rooms...” Shuri told her brother. “… It looks like they had gone from Wakanda with one of our jets...”

“What?!” T’Challa was shocked to hear they dared to do that after what he had done for them. “And Sergeant Barnes?”

“Thankfully Sergeant Barnes still in our cryostasis chamber, they decided not to take him because they feared it would hurt him…” Shuri explained before her face became grim. “This is not good, T’Challa… I fear at this moment they want to go to meet Stark…”

This was not good. If what Shuri said to him was true and those ‘guests’ had gone from Wakanda to meet Stark, it would spark bloodbath in the near future. Not only that, when bloodbath happened between the two sides, he had a feeling it would not be Stark’s side that experienced pain or loss. No, it would be the Captain’s side that experienced pain or loss.

Especially if that creature that now the world knew as Ironman’s fiancé. He would make sure nothing bad would happen to his fiancé and if someone tried to harm the man, he would eliminate them without any prejudice. He was super loyal to Stark and that loyalty not coming from the man’s money or sex drive, not it came from the love between the two. Nothing more than that.

With a sigh T’Challa looked to the sky through the windows of his office and prayed when the bloodbath happened, the innocents would be spared from harm.

000

Tbc…

000


	20. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter.
> 
> Maybe in the near future I will write one shot about Mikhail goes back to his past world to stop his betrayers from summoning him.
> 
> I am sorry for the late update for I am waiting for my beta reader to send the edited previous chapters but until today she still does not send them back. So, I decide to go like I have done previously, sending chapters without any beta readers.
> 
> For a while I am writing drafts for my HP x Detroit: Become Human crossover fanfiction (I fall in love with Connor!!). However, this story is my first priority and I am not going to upload my new stories until this one is finished.  
> 000

_Previously_

_This was not good. If what Shuri said was true and their ‘guests’ had gone from Wakanda to meet Stark, it would spark bloodbath in the near future. Not only that, when the bloodbath happened he had a feeling it would not be Stark’s side that was going to experience pain and loss. No, it would be Rogers’ side that was going to experience pain and loss._

_Especially if the creature who was everyone around the world knew as Ironman’s fiancé decided to involve himself into the fight between Rogers and his fiancé. T’Challa knew the creature would make sure nothing could hurt Stark and would eliminate them without any prejudice. That creature was super loyal to Stark and that loyalty was not coming from Stark’s money or sex drives. No, it came from the unconditional love between the two of them._

_With a sigh T’Challa looked to the sky through the windows and prayed when the bloodbath happened innocents would be spared from any harm._

000

It was rare for Tony to wake up from his slumber before ten in the morning in his own term for it was always JARVIS or his fiancé that woke up him from his slumber. It looked like the coldness he felt from Mikhail’s side of bed made Tony could not sleep properly like usual. In short, Tony missed his angelic fiancé and hoped he would come back early from wherever his former home world was.

“Good morning, sir. The time is 09.30 am and today’s weather will be sunny…” said JARVIS to make sure his creator became focused with his surroundings.

Tony blinked before nodded slightly at JARVIS’ information. “Thank you for the information, JARVIS…” he then climbed down the bed and went to the ensuite so he could take a hot and nice shower. “Where’s everyone today, JARVIS?”

“Mr. Loki is in the kitchen with Mr. Castiel…” said JARVIS. “Mr. Loki is trying to make Mr. Castiel adapting with a life of human if he wants to stay on earth…”

At that information Tony soon remembered that Castiel was the same with his fiancé; the two were angels and that meant they did not need to eat or drink. So, at this moment Castiel was acting like his fiancé back when he was still Tony’s acquaintance, not as his lover and fiancé.

With a shrug Tony closed the door and started to have nice and long hot shower. Thirty minutes later the man walked out from the ensuite and went to the walk-in-closet that he shared with his fiancé. Inside, Tony went to pick the clothes that he usually wore when he was staying at home; which was a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was thankful today he was free for he had a feeling he could not focus on his job with a knowledge his fiancé was among the people that had betrayed and threw him away.

After he was sure he looked proper, Tony walked out from the master bedroom and went to the kitchen/dining room to eat breakfast along with a hot cup of coffee. And just like what JARVIS had told him, Tony found Loki trying to make Castiel tried pancakes.

“Loki…” the angel looked at the trickster with a fond exasperation on his face. “I don’t need to eat like humans…”

A fond smile appeared across Tony’s face when he heard the same statement that had come from Hadrian back when he was still his acquaintance.

Loki sighed at Castiel’s word. “I know you don’t need to eat, Castiel…” he told the angel. “However, if you want to blend among mortals, you need to do what mortals do which means eating…” he pushed the pancakes back towards Castiel one more time.

Tony decided to help Loki. “Loki is right, Castiel. You need to eat like mortals if you want to blend in…” he told the angel. “Your brother, Mikhail, at first was like you, he never ate even when we went out…” he tilted his head. “But then he started to realize it would be good for him if he started to act like mortals to make sure he didn’t too stand up like a sore thumb among mortals.”

Castiel looked at Tony and knew his brother’s Chosen was right. If he wanted to say on earth, he needed to blend among mortals and that meant started to act like them. With a sigh Castiel looked at the pancakes in front of him and slowly started to eat it. At first the angel thought the pancakes would taste blend but when the sweet taste of maple attacked his taste buds, his eyes lit up and went to finish the pancakes with gusto.

Tony chuckled when he saw the same expression that his fiancé had now appeared across Castiel’s face. “Your reaction is similar with my fiancé the moment he ate sweets again after he did not eat it for a few thousand years…” said the man.

“Is that so…” Castiel finished the last of the pancakes before looking around. “Where’s Mikhail?”

Tony put down his coffee on the kitchen counter at Castiel’s question. “He needs to go back to his former home world back when he was still a human named Harry Potter…” he told the angel.

When Castiel heard the name Harry Potter came from Tony, the angel sharply turned to look at the man. “You want to tell me that Mikhail lived as a human named Harry Potter back then?” he asked the man.

Tony crossed his arms. “Yes, Mikhail told me that before he came here he lived in another world as a human named Harry Potter…” he tilted his head to the side. “Why do you ask?”

Castiel looked at his tea for a moment before answered Tony’s question. “Because Harry Potter was the name of the Chosen One for the magical world…” he told Tony. “He’s the one who was destined to make sure the magical world prosper and in peace.”

Tony snorted when he heard that. “If he really was the one who was chosen to make sure his world became prosper and peaceful, those people should never betray him in the first place.” He still could not forget what his Archangel told him before he went back to his former home world. “They didn’t deserve Mikhail, not now and not before then…”

“I… I’m sorry to hear that…” said Castiel apologetically.

“Shouldn’t you and the others can see whatever happen to another worlds and timelines?” from what he knew from Mikhail, angels had the ability to look at another worlds and timelines. So why Castiel did not know about the fact of his fiancé became a human named Harry Potter?

Castiel closed his eyes. “It’s true we, angels, can see other worlds and timelines, but our Father can make some worlds or timelines never appear in our sights…” he tilted his head. “I have a feeling the world where Mikhail became human was one of the worlds that our Father hid from us.”

“Oh…” Tony was silent after he heard Castiel’s explanation. “I see… as long your Father, who is God, doesn’t want you to see a world or a timeline, you cannot see it…” and that maybe the reason why the angels could not find Mikhail in his former home world. Not only that, he had a feeling if the angels knew where Mikhail was, they would try to retrieve him.

Then their conversation was disturbed by an appearance of a man with blond hair and blue eyes in the middle of the kitchen/dining room. The moment the three men spotted the mysterious man, Tony summoned his armour around his body and pointed the repulsors towards the man, Loki summoned his daggers, and Castiel summoned his angel sword.

“Who are you?” asked Iron Man to the mysterious figure that had appeared in his house without alerting JARVIS. “And what’s the reason of you coming here?”

Castiel watched the blond haired man slowly turning around with his arms up in the air to show everyone in the room he did not want to fight. The moment Castiel had a full image of the man; his grace lit up in recognition and knew who the man really was.

“Gabriel…” Castiel called the man’s name, making everyone turned to look at him.

“Do you know who the man is, Castiel” asked Loki, still with daggers in his hands.

Castiel looked at Loki and Tony who had un-summoned his Iron Man armour. “Yes, Gabriel is one of Mikhail’s younger brothers and he is one of the four Archangels…” he explained to them before back to look at the Archangel. “So, why do you come here, Gabriel?”

Gabriel pulled one of the dining chairs so he could sit down and after he felt comfortable, the angel told the others the reason he came to Stark mansion. “Well, I come here to talk to Mikhail but the second I appear here I can sense he isn’t here…” he crossed his arms. “So, I decide to tell you about it because this had a connection with you, Stark…”

Tony blinked when he heard it. “It has a connection with me?” he asked the Archangel.

Gabriel leaned against the chair and looked at Tony straight in the eyes. “Your former teammates steal one of Wakanda’s jets and use it to go back to USA…” he closed his eyes. “Their objection is you.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at the information. “They come here and want me?” he crossed his arms. “For what? They should have known I will never help them, especially after what they had done not only to me but to the world around the world too…”

“They think they can change your mind, Stark…” Gabriel told the man. “They still think you see them as your friends…”

A laugh came out from Tony when he heard that. “Well, they are delusional fools if they think I still see them as my friends, especially after what Rogers had done to me in Siberia…” said the man.

“I have a feeling the method to ‘change’ your mind isn’t a communication…” said Loki.

Tony soon remembered that maximoff was still with Rogers and after he heard Loki’s words, he had a feeling if Rogers could not change his mind he would use Maximoff to use her power on him.

“I need to inform the Accords Council and the Guardians…” with that he walked out from the kitchen/dining room to the room he always used for a meeting with the other members of the Guardians.

“… I have a bad feeling about this…” said Loki to the others.

000

“And I hate it when I’m right…” said Loki when he, Castiel, and Vision were watching Tony, who had decided to become a bait to catch the Renegades, from the sky. “If your brother finds out about this, and I have a feeling he will, he will go ballistic, Castiel.”

Castiel closed his eyes. “I’m the same with you, Loki. This plan is really risky but we need to catch the Renegades so they will face justice for what they had done back then…” he told the god. “… And with Stark as the bait, we know they will come…”

Vision watched Tony with a slight frown on his face. He, like the others, thought this was not a good idea but he too knew the Renegades would come for Tony and with him becoming the bait, those people would come.

“… We can at least make sure Tony’s plan is successful…” the android looked at the place where Stephen Strange and James Rhodes were. “Not only to make sure Tony is safe, but to make sure we don’t face Mikhail’s wrath when he finds out about this…”

“You’re right about that…” said Castiel. “We need to stay focus to make sure Stark’s plan is successful and he is safe from harm…” he really did not want to see when Mikhail was in a vengeful state. When he was in that state, no one could stop him beside God Himself.

000

“Sir, are you sure this plan is going to be successful?” JARVIS asked his creator through the com in the sunglasses.

“Don’t worry about it, JARVIS…’ said Tony to his AI. “Everything will be alright. With everyone here, my plan is going to be successful…”

“… Don’t you fear of what Master Mikhail will do if he finds out about this?” asked JARVIS to Tony. “… From the data that I have about Master Mikhail, he will be furious if he finds out about this…”

“Oh, I know he will be furious if he finds out about this, JARVIS…” he told his AI.

“Then why you still do it, sir?” asked the AI. “Even if you know what will happen if Master Mikhail finds out about this?”

“Those Renegades come back here aren’t to face justice for what they had done but to meet me…” he told JARVIS. “They think they can persuade me to help them walk away from their punishments…”

JARVIS snorted a little when he heard those words. “If they think they can persuade you to help them walk away from their punishments after what they had done to the innocents and you back in the ‘Civil War’ event…” the AI was silent for a moment. “… They’re here, sir… Please be careful…”

“I will be careful, JARVIS…” he pushed the sunglass up a little when he spotted a group of the people that had abandoned and betrayed him. “Well, well… look who have decided to show their faces back to the public…” mocked Tony.

“Shut up, Stark...” Barton growled at Tony. “We too don’t want to have anything with a man like you!”

Tony arched his eyebrow at Barton’s words. “If all you really don’t want to have anything with me…” he crossed his arms. “Then why you come here from wherever you have been hiding?” They did not need to know that he knew where they had been thanked to his fiancé’s siblings.

“You owe us, Stark…” said Maximoff to Tony.

Tony looked at a woman who Mikhail said did not have the right to call herself a Witch. His fiancé told him that if a true Witch ever met Maximoff, they would take the woman’s ability to perform ‘magic’ so she could not use it for her own gain or for hurting other people.

“I owe you?” that statement made Tony chuckled sarcastically. “Don’t you think it should be all of you that owe me for everything I had done for you in the name of the Avengers?” he looked at the Renegades with a flat look.

Rogers looked at Tony with the expression known as ‘Captain America was disappointed on you’ and said, “Stark, stop being difficult. You’re the one who have broken the Avengers apart and you should help us for all of that is your fault.”

Oh, he really hated Rogers’ self righteousness so much that he wanted to wipe it away from his face, but he decided to stay calm for he needed to make sure the Renegades faced justice for everything they had done back in the event ‘Civil War’. He needed to be the bigger man even it was only for his own benefit.

Tony pulled up his right leg to rest it across his left knee and looked at the Renegades with a flat look on his face. “I’m the one who had broken the Avengers apart?” he asked flatly. “Sorry to burst your bubble, Rogers. I’m the one who want to keep the Avengers from breaking! You’re the one who had broken the team apart for your boyfriend, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes!”

Rogers did not need to know about his decision regarding Barnes. He knew the man was not in fault for what happened to his parents. It was true it was his hands that had killed his father and mother, but in the end the man was only a tool and HYDRA was the one that should be blamed for his parents’ death.

However, even though Barnes could be seen as a victim of HYDRA when he was still the Winter Soldier, he could not see it when the man was in Bucharest, Romania. From the videos that he saw, that man was not in the Winter Soldier state when the Joint Counter Terrorist Team tried to apprehend him for being a sole suspect of the Vienna Bombing that had killed King T’Chaka.

His musings about Barnes’ condition was interrupted when he sensed his necklace started to become warm, a sign that someone wanted to harm him. He did not need to think too long to know who in this area that really wanted to see him hurt.

And he was not wrong, not long after his necklace became warm; Maximoff threw red mist that was the manifestation of her power towards him. He watched how his former teammates did not care when Maximoff intentionally used her power to harm him.

Tony saw how the Renegades were watching with sick fascination when Maximoff’s power surrounding his form. He knew they wished Maximoff’s power would make Tony saw their point of views without any care if it would harm him or not. Unfortunately for them, their wish would never come true.

The second Maximoff’s power nearly came in contact with Tony’s skin; Mikhail’s grace that resided inside the crystal lit up and surrounded Tony’s form with gentle blue light, protecting the man from Maximoff’s power. However, it not stopped there, along with protecting Tony from the harmful force, Mikhail’s grace too decided to attack the one who had sent it towards Tony. So, it was not strange, at the same time Tony’s body was surrounded by blue light and Maximoff’s power vanished in thin air, an invisible force attacked the woman very hard that she landed on her back.

“Wanda!” Rogers was shocked when Wanda suddenly was on her back before turned his gaze at Tony. “Tony! What do you think you’re doing? She’s still a kid; you don’t need to use that kind of force to her!”

 Tony rolled his eyes at the same speech came out from Rogers regarding Maximoff. “Oh, please, she isn’t a child, Rogers!” he pointed at the woman on the ground. “She is an adult and should be seen as one, not as a kid…” he shook his head in exasperation.

“She has changed, Stark! You should give her a chance!” said Rogers.

Tony scoffed at Rogers’ statement about how Maximoff had changed and should never been seen as a villain. “Oh, I’m sorry to tell you that I will never believe her when she told us that she had changed and now wanted to become a hero…” he put his hands on his hips. “A human like her will never change…”

If Rogers thought he would feel a small amount of sympathy toward Maximoff, he would feel disappointed for he did not feel it. Why should he feel that kind of feeling towards a person who was volunteered to become an experiment for HYDRA because of revenge?

“Stark, you’ve ruined Wanda’s life…” said Barton.

Tony arched his eyebrow when he heard that. “Nope…” he told the archer. “I’m not the one who has ruined Maximoff’s life…” he tilted his head to the side. “Maximoff herself who has ruined her life, not me…”

“Your bomb had killed my parents!” yelled Maximoff at Tony. “You’re a murderer!”

“This again…” now he was feeling exasperated. “Listen, Maximoff… SI, in the past, only took jobs from the US Military never terrorists…” he tilted his head to the side. “So, there’s no way my bomb was the one that had killed your parents…” It was true, after an investigation he found out the SI bombs that were used in Sokovia civil war were not his creations, which meant all of them were knockoff.

“LIE!” she summoned large amount of her power and threw it to Tony. “DIE!”

Again, the grace that belonged to his fiancé lit up to protect him from harm. However, different from the first time, Mikhail’s grace did not stop there. Slowly it took control Maximoff’s power and made it to turned against the woman. He knew that what happened the moment Maximoff collapsed to the ground with a loud horrified scream.

The others were shocked to see Maximoff collapsed to the ground with a loud horrified scream.

“Stark, what did you do?” Romanoff looked at Tony.

Tony raised his hands. “I didn’t do anything to her…” and it was true. He did not do anything to Maximoff; it was all Mikhail’s grace, not him.

“Don’t lie, Stark!” Rogers looked hard at Tony. “There’s no way Wanda in this condition if not because of you!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if you trust me or not, but I didn’t do anything that makes her screaming like this…” he crossed his arms.

“I cannot hold it much longer, Steve!” Barton pointed an exploding arrow towards him. “If he doesn’t want us to use a nice way, then we need to use a harsh way to make sure he does what he needs to do…”

‘Oh, he’s dead…’ thought Tony. ‘Mikhail isn’t going to let this go…’

Before Barton could release the arrow, Tony’s friends and teammates appeared around them and this surprised the Renegades, for they never thought there were other people beside Tony in the park.

“I suggest you put down your weapon, Mr. Barton…” said Vision to the archer. “It will be not good for you if you decide to shoot Mr. Stark…”

Rogers and his teammates were looking at the people that everyone around the world knew as the members of Tony Stark’s hero group called the Guardians. There were Stephen Strange, James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes, Vision, Loki, and a new one which was a blue-eyed man with tan trenchcoat.

“Barton, I suggest you do what Vision told you…” Tony waved his hand to the archer. “We don’t want to escalate the situation, right?” He wished Barton would do it but he too had a feeling with all the resentment and anger the man had towards him, there was no way he would do what he and Vision had told him.

And he was right, right after he said those words; Barton released the string to let the exploding arrow shot toward him. That gesture only made Tony sighed in exasperation and subconsciously summoned the armour to protect his face.

Rogers watched how Tony’s new teammates did not react when Barton’s arrow exploded on the man’s face. He scoffed to think Tony’s new teammates preached about team works when they did not care about Tony. However, when the smoke from the explosion had gone, Rogers realized why Tony’s new teammates did not react when Barton’s arrow exploded on the man’s face.

There, standing tall as if nothing dangerous had happened to him was Tony with the Iron Man mask. Not only that, slowly but surely the rest of the Iron Man started to appear and engulf the man’s form until it was Iron Man who was standing in front of everyone.

“How?” Rogers knew Tony always used his AI to summon his armour and to see it suddenly appear without do that, it was too difficult to understand for him.

Iron Man looked at Rogers and crossed his arms. “You think I’m going to tell you how I can do this?” he pointed to the armour. “In your dream, Rogers…”

Rhodey or War Machine looked at Rogers and his teammates. “Surrender, Rogers, we don’t need to use violence here…” he told the Renegades.

Rogers glared at War Machine. “Sorry, Rhodey, I cannot do that… I cannot let the governments control us…” he told Iron Man’s best friend.

“First, the UN isn’t a government and where in the accords that stated it will control the superheroes?” asked Strange.

“Sorry, Strange…” Iron Man apologized to the Sorcerer Supreme. “Common sense not exists in the people like them…”

“Stop being difficult, Stark!” said Romanoff to Iron Man.

Iron Man scoffed at the accusation. “I’m being difficult?” he asked the former Russian spy.  “Do you forget who has decided to give a middle finger to the countries that want the Accords to happen? Do you forget who has decided to listen to the voice of the normal people?” he looked hard at Romanoff. “I don’t care whatever the words that came from your mouth, Romanoff… They’re poison and I’ll do what my fiancé asks me to do, ignore them…”

Romanoff looked at the masked face of Iron Man and knew from the way he talked, Iron Man would never believe anything that came from her mouth and that was thanked to his fiancé. If only that man never appeared in Stark’s life, she could manipulate Stark not only to forgive them but to welcome them back too.

Rogers growled at Iron Man and without thinking twice went to the former Iron Avenger with an intention to subdue him. He thought he could easily defeat Iron Man like he had done back in Siberia after the man saw the footage of his parents’ death, but he was wrong… very wrong…

Iron Man easily matched with him in hand-on-hand combat, something that never happened before. He remembered back then Iron Man always used his equipments to subdue his enemies, so now to see he could match him in hand-on-hand combat, it was impossible to think about.

Pain assaulted him when Iron Man easily landed a nice punch on his cheek. He could feel a few of his teeth were broken from the attack.

Iron Man stepped back a little and tilted his head to the side a little. He knew his fight against Rogers had caught the attention of the Renegades, especially with how easy he matched the so-called Captain in hand-on-hand combat. Well, they never trained with an Archangel before. Rogers did not have anything when being compared to an Archangel, a celestial being that had lived long before the time came to life.

“How?” Rogers looked at Iron Man with a shocked face. “How do you do that?” from what he remembered Iron Man never showed any aptitude towards hand-on-hand combat.

“Why should I tell you?” Iron Man raised his fist to the level of his chest.

Any retort from Rogers was halted when the air around them was filled with malevolent energy. When he looked around to find the source, he was shocked to see the source of the malevolent energy in the air… It was Wanda herself.

 **“STARK!”** she screamed at Iron Man.

“Oh, this isn’t good…” Strange narrowed his eyes and summoned eldritch whip so he could stop Maximoff from attacking Iron Man.

At the time Maximoff wanted to let her power exploded in the area, a figure coming down from the sky and landed on Maximoff’s back so hard not only cracked the ground but injured the woman’s spines too.

Iron Man smiled behind his mask when he looked at the figure that standing above Maximoff’s back without care in the world.

“I apologize for being late…” glowing blue eyes gazed at everyone.

000

Tbc...

000


End file.
